


Kids love Spikes

by CyberPlague



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Shouyou, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An OVERLOAD of FLUFF, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Consensual, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Get Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kid-Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Kid-Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, LITERALLY, Like 0 Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Nervous Bokuto, No Beta, Pre-Relationship, Single Father Akaashi, Single Parents, We Die Like Men, nervous akaashi, punk kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPlague/pseuds/CyberPlague
Summary: Shouyou just wanted to see the cool jacket metal. He didn't know it'd turn out like this!





	1. Shouyou wants to see!

Akaashi was paying for their food when he looked over and noticed Shouyou had run off, His heart clenched tight in his chest. He calmly scanned the area only for his heart to burst into panicked beats when he found his son. 

Shouyou his 5 year old son had walked right up to the group of punks that were sitting in the corner of the restaurant. Each one dressed in heavy leather jackets with metal studded all over. Piercings and tattoos littered what skin Akaashi could see.

A man that absolutely dwarfed his already tiny son was kneeling, Letting the boy run his fingers gently over the metal spikes. Akaashi turned back to the hostess and finished paying. With a tight chest he slowly walked over, not wanting to offend the group of punks.

“Shouyou,” Akaashi began. “What have I told you about running off?” 

His son did not look guilty when he turned a beaming smile up at his dad.

“Dad! Dad! He has spikes on his clothes! And his hair is really cool! And-And He let me touch em’ and Daddy! I wanna Jacket like theirs!-” Shouyou nearly shouted in his excitement. 

Akaashi couldn’t help the small smile, His son was too cute for his own good. Glancing behind to see the punk grinning wide, and Akaashi took back all his bad thoughts about him.

A man that smiles like that couldn’t be bad.

“I’m sorry for the disturbance.” Akaashi manages to force down the blush as the man stands. 

The grinning man is tall, and broad, and Akaashi thinks he could tear those leather sleeves if he flexed hard enough. Akaashi mentally slaps himself.

“-Not at all! He’s a sweet kid, Besides there’s nothing more hardcore than letting a kid touch your spikes!” The man is too loud but his voice is kind and he reaches out and high fives Shouyou. Akaashi believes himself to be in trouble. So instead he offers his hand.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, This is my son Akaashi Shouyou.” He introduces himself and his son.

“Oh!” The man startles but grins again. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” A thumb jams itself into Bokuto’s sternum. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Again sorry for the disturbance. Shouyou has always been very social.” Akaashi explains.

“Don’t worry about it.” A new voice pulls Akaashi’s attention to a man with riotous black hair and a cat like smirk. Though he looked more dangerous Akaashi got the feeling that this man would be more of a nuisance than an actual bad guy.

“Kids are fascinated by the spikes, and the hair. It’s what makes us cool!” The bald one chimed in, The shortest man agreeing wildly. 

Shouyou was suddenly tugging on the cat-like man’s shirt.

“What is it little buddy?” 

Akaashi’s heart can’t take it. He feels bad for immediately assuming the worst of these people but it’s just too cute seeing these tough people softened by Shouyou.

“Why’s your hair stand like that?” a beat of silence followed Shouyou’s question.

The group bursts out laughing and the man in question pouts but quickly smiles down at the boy.

“Wanna touch?”

Shouyou’s head shakes furiously and plunges a tiny hand into the unruly locks finding them completely smooth.

“Kuroo’s got some serious bed head, Don’t need gel like me.” Bokuto laughs again, and Akaashi wonders how such a joyful man ended up dressing the way he does.

“You can touch too y’know, I’m sure Bokuto wouldn’t mind.” The blonde woman smirks. 

She’s a tricky one, Akaashi can already tell that. As Bokuto beams at Akaashi and thrusts a shoulder toward him.

“Yeah Yeah yeah! GO ahead!” Bokuto’s enthusiasm is contagious. So he reaches out.

*~*~*~

The group was stunned when a tiny, Tiny boy comes darting right up to their table. Usually parents wouldn’t let their kids out of their sights with a group like them around but here the tiny boy is and he’s asking Bokuto if he can touch his jacket metal.

“They’re called spikes.” Kuroo corrects and shoves Bokuto.

Bokuto lands easily, kneeling in front of the tiny boy and letting his tiny hand run over the dull spikes. The boy is beaming in joy and talking a mile a minute when his father walks up. 

The group is prepared to cheer up an emo Bokuto when the parent pulls the child away. Instead they’re surprised when He apologizes for the disturbance.

Bokuto and Akaashi talk and little Shouyou unintentionally teases Kuroo about his hair.

In another surprise the father actually reaches out and trails thin fingers over Bokuto’s spikes, with a small look of fascination.

The two leave with Shouyou shouting his thanks.

Bokuto slumps down in his seat and stares wide eyed at the beautiful man as he walks away. 

“Woow.” Bokuto whines. “Did you see? He was so pretty! And his kid was super cute!” Bokuto spares one last look at the leaving man and then sends hopeful looks at his friends.

“Boku-” Saeko begins only to be cut off.

“You think we’ll see him again? I should have asked for a number? Maybe they eat here often? Do you think I could-” and Bokuto is off, rambling and hoping and his friends share a worried look. Their friend is so soft hearted and so easy to hurt. They’re torn between hoping they never see the man again and hoping they do, and if they do that the man is kind to Bokuto.

They also share a resolute thought that they’ll be eating here a lot for the next few weeks.


	2. Bokuto to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto meets his Sowlmate once more.

Thankfully Akaashi and Shouyou do eat at the restaurant often, Unfortunately the next time Bokuto sees the man he doesn’t have his sweet son with him. Instead Akaashi is accompanied by another man, Tall and broad, Akaashi’s date looks as though he could break Akaashi in half. 

Bokuto is pouting horribly when he notices Akaashi’s tight stature, The father tries to stand and leave only to be caught at the arm by the other man. Akaashi calmly telling the man to let go went ignored as the man flung insult after insult at Akaashi.

Bokuto frowned deeply and stood, Even if it he wasn’t interested in Akaashi he would have stepped in. It’s not okay to treat your date that way, Even if it didn’t turn out the way you wanted.

Shoving himself between the two he puts on his most menacing frown.

“Hey man this hasn’t-” The man chokes off as Bokuto glares even harder, a snarl leaving his throat.

“Bokuto.” He hears Akaashi says as he curls his hand around Bokuto’s arm. “Don’t get in trouble because of me.” Akaashi sounds so relieved that Bokuto feels something coil tightly in his chest.

“Look man it’s no-”

“Leave.” Bokuto commands, calling upon his captains voice.

“This doesn’t concern you Shitbag.” The man swears.

“Leave. Now.” Bokuto punctuates this by taking a step forward and drawing up to his full height. Bokuto knows his stature and muscular frame can be very intimidating when he tries for it.

“Fuck it! Little slut isn’t worth it anyway.” The only reason he gets away without a punch to the face is because Akaashi has a firm hold on his arm.

Bokuto doesn’t relax until the guy is gone from view and turns a worried glance down and sees Akaashi staring at him wide eyed. The other patrons applauding Bokuto’s bravery.

He’s done it now, Bokuto thinks, Now Akaashi thinks he’s a brute and won’t want anything to do with him. Bokuto feels his heroic mood darken.

Right as Bokuto opens his mouth to apologize Akaashi cuts him off. “Thank you. Bokuto.” 

“Uh-”

“I think I could have handled it but, Thank you.” Akaashi’s voice is quiet and his face is calm but Bokuto can feel the tremble in his fingers still curled around his bicep.

So Bokuto plasters on a smile. “Hey Hey Hey! Akaashi, No one should be treating like that!” This brings a small smile to Akaashi’s face.

“Would you like to sit down with me? My treat.” Akaashi offers and Bokuto is glad that the man isn’t trying to get away from him as fast as possible. 

They share a meal, Akaashi learning that Bokuto is actually part of the national volleyball team and listens to Bokuto’s stories and laughing at his and Kuroo’s antics. Akaashi reveals that he used to play as a setter and that Shouyou adores volleyball too. Bokuto invites them to their next game, and Akaashi agrees. Akasshi gets wistful over stories about his son, and manages to tell Bokuto about his failed relationship and the woman leaving him with Shouyou.

They sit and talk so long they receive several refills on their drinks and Akaashi has long paid the tab, Bokuto did try to fight that one but Akaashi won in the end. 

“Ah” Akaashi startles as he catches sight of the time. “I’m sorry Bokuto but I should really be heading home to relieve the babysitter.” Akaashi says while standing.

“Do you live far I could walk you?” Bokuto knows he sounds a little desperate but he doesn’t want their time to end here. At least not before he can get Akaashi’s number.

“Oh, That’d be lovely. If it’s not too much trouble of course.” Akaashi says curling a hand in his pocket, Akaashi fears his heart is beating loud enough to be heard.

“No problem No problem!” Bokuto grins wide. “Besides I want to see Shouyou again!” Bokuto says, Unaware at how it makes Akaashi’s heart beat faster. Bokuto is much better company than Akaashi’s original date, The reason Akaashi had been trying to leave his date earlier was because the man was saying rude things about Shouyou.

Akaashi felt his heart flutter once more at the mere memory of Bokuto stepping in. Akaashi was trained in self defense and probably could have handled it himslef but he didn’t want to make a scene. Bokuto with his large stature and menacing commands had kept the situation from getting out of hand. 

“Well Shouyou will be excited, He hasn’t quit talking about you really.”

“Really?” Bokuto asks in glee.

“Of course, He’s made me promise that “Santa” will bring him a jacket just like yours.” Akaashi laughs a little. Envisioning his little ball of sunshine in a metal studded jacket.

Bokuto lets out a hoot, Laughing loud and care-free and Akaashi feels guilty about judging the group before he had even known them. That interaction and tonight had proved every notion wrong. Bokuto was a world class athlete aiming for the Olympics this year with his team. 

“Bokuto..” Akaashi pulls the man from his rambling.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” 

“W-What...um...What for?” Bokuto’s worried now, He thought the night had been going well. Why was Akaashi apologizing so suddenly?

“I misjudged you terribly the first time we met, I was foolish and thought badly of you and your friends. For that I’m terribly sorry.” Akaashi explains, Hoping not to upset Bokuto.

“Oh! That’s okay Akaashi!” Bokuto lets out a breathe of relief. “People judge us all the time, You at least gave us a chance.” Bokuto would like to say he was used to how people treated him but it still stung when parents pulled their kids away from them.

“It really isn’t but Thank you for accepting my apology.” Akaashi says.

Akaashi goes back to studying Bokuto while the man talks endlessly about his team and friends. Akaashi wants to ask him out again but doesn’t know if Bokuto even likes men, So he resolves to simply get the man’s phone number. 

“Can I-”

“Boku-”

The two begin to speak at the same time before stopping and Akaashi simply smiles when Bokuto ushers him to speak first.

“I don’t mean to be forward but, Could I have your number?” Akaashi sounds awkward to himself and he winces slightly.

“Of course!” Bokuto’s grinning and he’s fumbling for his silver phone, Akaashi already has his sleek black phone in hand when Bokuto manages to free it from the confines of his jacket. They exchange numbers, Bokuto placing a little heart next to Akaashi’s name after he hands it back. 

They continue walking, This time Bokuto is mostly silent and they walk slowly down the sidewalk. Neither one was in a hurry, Akaashi knowing that Suga adored Shouyou and won’t mind Akaashi being a little late. 

Akaashi shivers from a sudden gust of wind and he regrets not bringing a jacket, Akaashi thought his sweater would be enough but the sun was setting and the fall air was blowing. Plus his date had driven them and wasn’t planning on walking back.

Bokuto notices and falls a step behind as he tugs off his jacket, Bokuto is wearing a long sleeved under-armor shirt and he usually runs warm anyway. Plus he wants to impress Akaashi so what if he gets a little chilly. 

Akaashi can practically feel himself swoon as the heavy leather is settled over his shoulders. They’re still a fair bit from his apartment so he accepts with minimal fuss. Akaashi discreetly appreciates how the tight fabric of Bokuto’s shirt accentuates his large arms and broad shoulders. Akaashi has always had a thing for big men, Unfortunately most men like that are taken, straight or an asshole. Akaashi runs his fingers over the metal studs to distract himself.

“-And then he runs right into the wall and fall like a sack of potatoes. We think he’s dead so we start freaking out until Ushijima, The only rational one of us, So rational he’s insane really, Checks his pulse and finds that the dude’s still alive-” Bokuto continues telling his story while they walk, Akaashi allows himself to relax. 

“Aw. Sorry Akaashi. You’ve barely said anything.” Bokuto begins to apologize for yapping, His teammates always tell him he talks too much but he just likes telling stories and jokes. He hopes he hasn’t annoyed Akaashi.

“I’m always rather quiet, I don’t find you annoying.” Akaashi tries not to panic as he reassures Bokuto. He really didn’t want Bokuto to think he disliked him. Especially because he can see his apartment up ahead and he doesn’t want this to turn sour.

“You sure? My teammates always tell me I’ve got the gift of gab.” Bokuto laughs a little self-deprecatingly.

“Gift of gab?” Akaashi repeats the strange phrase before letting out a small huff of a laugh.

“Well yeah.”

“How funny, and Fitting.” Akaashi smiles. “We’re here.” Akaashi leads Bokuto up the steps and into the building. Akaashi is a Risk-Analyst for a rather large company so he’s able to live comfortably. Bokuto barely notices and Akaashi is so relieved to have the mans attention on him rather than the high end apartments around them.

“Shouyou, Suga, I’m back.” Akaashi says loudly when he opens the door and braces his feet.

Bokuto’s about to ask whats wrong when Shouyou comes barreling into the entry room and slams into his fathers arms. Akaashi is grateful for having handed back Bokuto’s jacket, It would be difficult to lift the boy in the heavy leather.

“Dad dad dad! We had so much fun and Uncle Suga made me mac n’ cheese and-” Shouyou gasps loudly when he notices Bokuto. He squirms in his fathers arms and demands to be held by Bokuto. 

Akaashi just huffs and takes Bokuto’s coat, Trading it for Shouyou. The man listens intently to Shouyou’s rambling, gasping and reacting at all the right places. Akaashi feels his gut twist pleasantly at the sight. 

“Oh? This isn’t the date you left with?” A teasing voice catches Akaashi’s attention.

“No but it is the one that saved me from a horrible date ‘Someone’ set me up on.” Akaashi raises a brow at Suga. The silver haired man frowns and goes to say something but is cut off.

“You saved daddy?” Shouyou gasps up at Bokuto.

“Of course I did!” Bokuto puffs up under the scrutiny. “The big bad man was saying mean things and your daddy wanted to leave but the bad man of course tried to keep your wonderful daddy for himself and I had to step in and save him-” Bokuto recounts the tale for Shouyou, Exaggerating some parts and leaving out the actually bad parts. 

“I’m so sorry-” Suga begins.

“It’s fine, You didn’t know or you wouldn’t have set me up with him.” Akaashi smiles at his long time friend.

“still. Who’s your savior?” Suga decides to ask.

“Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou. It’s nice to meet you?” Bokuto pauses waiting for Suga to introduce himself.

“Sugawara Koushi, But I’m called Suga by everyone.”

“Cool!” Bokuto goes back to paying attention to Shouyou.

Only a little bit later and Bokuto excuses himself and promises to see Shouyou again, Waving goodbye to Akaashi with a sweet small wave.

“Oh ho! Akaashi! Is that a blush I see?” Suga teases as soon as Shouyou is in bed.

“Perhaps.” Akaashi doesn’t bother to deny it. 

“Wow...Not that I blame you because damn.” Suga fans himself. “What a man. I’m jealous.” 

Akaashi just laughs and picks up as Suga follows him around interrogating him. Akaashi is in too much of a good mood to care. 

“Akaashi?” 

“Hm?”

“I really am sorry about Takadai...”

“It’s alright, after all it led me to getting Bokuto’s number.”

“Is Bokuto the punk guy you met a few weeks ago because Shouyou ran right up to him?” Suga asks while packing up his things. Akaashi nods a small, private smile on his face.

“I hope this works out for you.” Suga turns to look at Akaashi. “You work so hard and I can’t help but worry.”

“I could say the same for you Suga, When was the last time you had company your own age?” Akaashi asked Suga.

“Well, when you own a daycare 90 percent of the men you meet are married.” Suga whines.

“We’re really a pair huh?” Akaashi smiles, He knows the two are practically married to their work. Suga had known since he was just a kid himself that he wanted to own a daycare. Akaashi had chosen a path for money not passion but found everything else he needed in his son. 

Suga and Akaashi had known eachother since they were kids, forever running after one another and for awhile they had tried to date in highschool only to cut it off both agreeing it felt too forced. Akaashi had been there to help Suga build his perfect daycare and Suga had been the one to push Akaashi through their college years. 

The two were a team and that was why he agreed to the date tonight, Maybe he could repay the favor, But didn’t know many people who could match with his silver haired friend. 

“Anyway, I’m gonna head home. Have a good night.” Suga said.

“Text me when you get back and Thank you again. Even if the original failed.” Akaashi smiled and locked the door behind Suga, breathing a sigh.

Hand over his heart he spoke to the quietness around him. “I want this to work out.”

*~*~*~

Bokuto ran halfway to the train station in pure excitement. He couldn’t believe it! Not only had he saved Akaashi from an asshole but he’d also made him laugh and got to spend so much time with him. Bokuto pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders and laughed loud enough to cause a few passerby’s to frown at him.

That didn’t bother him. Not tonight, Nothing could bother him right now. Bokuto feels like he could spike past a thousand blockers.

He boards his train too excited to get to Kuroo’s to tell him all about it!

As soon as the doors open he’s rushing back into the chilly night air and cantt help a gleeful laugh at remembering how cute Akaashi looked in his big leather coat.

Not many people looked past the spiky dyed hair and heavy leather coat, if they did they would realize he was all that punkish. In fact Bokuto usually wore sport attire.

He gets to Kuroo’s door, he had already sent his friends text telling them Akaashi had arrived but had forgotten to update them. 

“Woah Woah! What’s everyone doing here?”

“Hey Bo, how’d it go?” Kuroo asked grinning, Bokuto wasn’t sulking so it must have gone well.

“Terrible!” Bokuto chirps sitting between Saeko and Oikawa. His friends frown.

“But then like a thousand times better!” He continues to recount all that happened even prattling on about how Shouyou wanted to be held by him and talk to him.

“Wow Bokuto, You may have actually been charming for once in your life.” Oikawa teases when Bokuto talks about lending his jacket to Akaashi.

“I know right!” Bokuto beams and his friends settle down. They hope this works out for their friend. Bokuto deserves it.


	3. Perfect Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou suffers, Akaashi Panics and Bokuto proves himself to be the perfect man...Again.

Akaashi huffs at the sweet text, He’s laying in bed and staring at his phone. He and Bokuto had been texting for the last two weeks everyday, Bokuto sending him good morning texts every day. Akaashi could really see himself falling for this man. He was sweet and respectful, but silly and strange and he loved to make people laugh.

Akaashi can hardly remember the last time he laughed so earnestly in the company of a potential partner. Sure, Bokuto was loud and talked a lot and had mood swings. Akaashi had already pulled Bokuto out of a bad mood when he messed up during a practice match. Akaashi could handle mood swings.

Akaashi pulls himself from his thoughts and gets up, finding Shouyou curled up under the covers with him. He must have had a bad dream, Akaashi thinks. 

“Sho, It’s time to wake up.” Akaashi shakes the shoulder of his son but finds it warm. He reaches up and feels Shouyou’s forehead only to panic momentarily at how warm it is.

Akaashi jumps up and gets dressed, He runs to his sons room and grabs the galaxy printed blanket. 

Shouyou barely wakes up long enough to whine that he doesn’t feel good before he’s wrapped in his blanket and carried to the door. Akaashi is on his way down to the parking garage when Bokuto calls. 

“Hey Hey-”

“Bokuto! I’m so sorry but I don't have the time right now, Shouyou...” Akaashi sighs, Latching Shouyou into his car seat. “Shouyou’s sick, I’m on the way to the hospital.” Akaashi rushes to the drivers side and climbs in. He vaguely hears Bokuto asking what hospital and he answers not understanding why Bokuto is asking. He hangs up after saying goodbye not hearing Bokuto say he was on his way too.

At the hospital they get Shouyou back as soon as possible, Shouyou had woken up in the car and began to cry. It broke Akaashi’s heart, Shouyou’s happiness was everything to Akaashi and hearing his baby cry was like a bullet to the heart.

His baby had the flu, How did Shouyou catch a flu so quickly? He was fine last night before going to bed. Akaashi got on the phone and called in to work, Taking a week of vacation so he could be with his son.

Akaashi had Shouyou wrapped in his blanket once more as he walked out into the waiting room where he was startled to find Bokuto rushing toward him.

“Is he okay? Akaashi? What’s wrong? Are you-” Bokuto continued to question while Akaashi stood there stunned.

This man. Akaashi laughed making Bokuto pause and frown. Akaashi was so relieved his baby was okay and Bokuto was there, A man he wasn’t in a relationship with was there worried about Shouyou. Bokuto even looked like he had rushed to the hospital himself in a slouchy pair of black sweat pants and white tank-top, his leather coat over top. 

“Yeah..”Akaashi sniffs. “He’s got the flu. I just panicked.” Akaashi finally looks up at Bokuto who looks relieved himself.

“Thank god.” Bokuto’s shoulders relaxed and he turned a gentle smile down at Shouyou, This made Akaashi’s heart flutter. For the first time in 5 years, he really felt like he could have something with someone.

“Did you drive here?” Akaashi asks, Leading Bokuto away from the door they were blocking.

“Ah..Well...You see.” Bokuto stalls. “I may have….Run.” 

“You...Ran?” Akaashi asks incredulously. “You ran here?” He repeats.

“Maybe.” Bokuto says in a small voice. It’s so ridiculous that Akaashi has to laugh, the tension in his chest easing for the first time that day. 

“C’mere” Akaashi pulls Bokuto to him effectively cradling Shouyou between them.

“It’s okay Akaash. I’m here.” Bokuto, Sweet Sweet Bokuto curls his arms around the two. Akaashi does not cry but he does let Bokuto hold him and his son for a few moments. Bokuto smells of hair wax and sandalwood, and something else Akaashi can’t quite place but it’s comforting. When he pulls away he chuckles at Bokuto’s pout and wonders how a man so big and muscular can look so cute. 

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Akaashi makes his way toward his car.

As Akaashi was settling Shouyou into his seat Bokuto spoke “I can drive...If uh. If you want to sit with Sho.” Bokuto offered.

“That’s very kind Bokuto. But Shouyou’s asleep, I think he’ll be okay.” Akaashi was so thankful for the offer, It made his heart flutter. He was really starting to fall for Bokuto.

“Then-Hey! I’ve got an idea. Can I come by later?” Bokuto asks, calling on every ounce of courage he had.

“Oh Bokuto I don’t want you getting sick, You’ve got a game in just two weeks.” Akaashi says.

“Nah! I won’t get sick I’ve got an iron immune system. I only get sick like once or twice a year, If that.” Bokuto bragged, and it was true. Even when he did get sick he was usually better by the next day.

“If you say so, Why do you want to come over?” Akaashi asks with a small smile. He really did want Bokuto to come over.

“You can ask any of my teammates, I make the best soup for sick people.” Bokuto tilts his chin up. “I majored in nutrition and food science in college. I also took every culinary class they’d let me. I love to eat and cook and I especially love to cook for people I care for.” Bokuto immediately beats himself up for letting that slip but keeps his mouth shut.

“I couldn’t ask you to-”

“You didn’t, I offered!” Bokuto rushes. “Besides, you told me yourself you’re not that good of a cook.”

“I’m decent” Akaashi mumbles.

“I’m sure you are Akaashi.” Bokuto assures.

“This feels a little one sided to me, You’re always coming to my aid and doing things for me yet I...Haven’t had the chance to return the favor.” Akaashi admits. He’s learned from past mistakes, To just say what you feel, You’ll thank yourself for your honesty later.

“Aw Kaashi! It’s alright we haven’t had much chance to hang out is all. Besides! You listen to me when I ramble all the time! And you never tease me about the things I get excited about and you never make me feel bad for my mood swings. Oh! That reminds me you really helped me out of my funk when I messed up that practice match!” Bokuto grins and leans forward. “You do a lot for me too, just not so obviously.” 

Akaashi sends Bokuto a meaningful look after that, not trusting his voice because it feels like there's a whole colony of owls flapping in his gut. The rest of the ride is silent until Bokuto speaks up.

“Akaashi, I just...I need to say that the first day I met you I thought you were so beautiful. Like a literal angel with this tiny ball of sunshine for a son and I was sad to think you were married. You...You didn’t immediately recoil from my friends and I and well...I just...I went back there for you. I went to that restaurant every day that I could hoping to see you again and when I did and you were on a date. I was really upset, I thought I was too late. And I feel bad for saying that I’m glad your date went bad because it gave me the chance to meet you for real. Akaashi….Now that I’ve been given the chance to get to know you I really like you and...and...I’d really like it….If you’d please go on a date...with me?”

Bokuto’s rambling leaves Akaashi dumbfounded, Here he was trying to keep from letting all his crazy emotions out and Bokuto just had to go and confess. It’s not the smoothest and definitely not delivered at the best time but Akaashi looks over at Bokuto once he parks the car.

“Bokuto...” Akaashi sighs.

“I-I...Understand if-”

“I would love to.” Akaashi cuts off Bokuto’s doubt.

“R-Really! Woohoo!” Bokuto cheers as soon as he’s out of the car, careful to not wake Shouyou. 

Akaashi has never had such an exuberant reaction to him accepting a date, It makes his heart flutter. Bokuto is loud and silly and Shouyou loves him and He’s everything Akaashi had ever wanted in a man. Someone he could love without restraint, Someone who would meet him halfway.

“Alrighty! I’ll see you in an hour or two I’ve got some stuff to pick up then I’ll be right over.” Bokuto leans into the drivers side window and plants a kiss on the corner of Akaashi’s mouth, Leaving the dark haired man stunned.

Bokuto is already upstairs by the time he realizes what he did and he spends a good portion of time screaming into his pillow. Unaware that Akaashi was doing something similar only 15 minutes away in his own house.

An hour and thirty minutes later Bokuto is finally knocking on Akaashi’s door, Bokuto grins down at the man and asks him where the kitchen was. Bokuto realized he had never asked if Shouyou had any allergies and had called Akaashi, Thankfully Shouyou had no allergies and wasn’t a picky eater.

“What are you making?” Akaashi asked curiously. Bokuto had come in loaded with bags.

“Miso soup for Sicky Sho, and for us I’m making stirfry with beef, Is that alright with you?” Bokuto explains and Akaashi nods.

“Shouyou actually love Miso, and I usually prefer chicken but I don't mind beef.” 

“Ah, I’ll make it with chicken next time then.”

It’s the casual way Bokuto says that, That makes Akaashi want to kiss the man. It seems Akaashi really has found the perfect man for him. Even if he is a bit Owly.

“Do you need any help?” Akaashi asks watching in fascination as Bokuto begins prepping the meal.

“You could turn on some music maybe? I always like listening to it while I cook.” Bokuto grins and Akaashi goes to the corner of the kitchen heart pounding and turns the radio on low. Soft guitar and piano fills the kitchen.

“Alrighty!” Bokuto sets aside his chopped ingredients and turns to Akaashi. “Where are your pans?” 

Akaashi opens a nearby cabinet. “What do you need?”

“A medium sized pot for the miso and your wok for the stirfry.”

The two move around the kitchen with ease, Akaashi listening to Bokuto intently and only leaving the mans side to check when Shouyou begins to cry.

Akaashi reappears with a dishevlled and teary Shouyou, and Bokuto appreciates how lovely Akaashi is with his son on his hip. Very domestic and cute, If only Shouyou weren’t feeling so bad.

“Bokuto?” Shouyou asks sleepily.

“Hey buddy, Heard you’ve had a rough day so I came to make you some soup.” Bokuto walks over and takes the boy from Akaashi when Shouyou makes grabby hands at him.

Bokuto walks right back over to were the soup is simmering gently on the stove and lets Souyou peek. Akaashi covers his smile with a hand, Bokuto looks so natural with Shouyou it’s almost like he’s his father. The thought makes Akaashi excuse himself before either Bokuto or his son can catch sight of his reddened face.

When he manages to get himself under control Akaashi makes his way back to the kitchen where Shouyou is sitting in his booster chair looking miserable. Akaashi goes over and gently cards his fingers through his sons soft hair. Shouyou isn’t as warm as he was this morning thankfully.

Shouyou sniffles and leans against the table, It’s uncharacteristic for Shouyou to be so lethargic. Especially when food was cooking. 

“Don’t worry buddy it’s almost done.” Bokuto assures, Akaashi can barely look away from the man. Bokuto is very attractive, Akaashi thinks. With his wild hair and carefree smile, but what really attracts Akaashi is how soft the man can be with Shouyou. 

Just a few minutes pass before Bokuto is asking where the plates are, He waves off Akaashi when he tries to help and plates the food at the counter.

Bokuto sets a bowl of soup and small plate of stirfry in front of Shouyou who immediately sets down his orange juice, scoops some soup up and blows on it. Akaashi’s plate is fuller than he would have served himself but that's alright, Bokuto sits down across from Akaashi and smiles.

“Dig in!” He says and starts eating himself.

I have to find a way to keep this man, Akaashi thinks as he savors the delicious taste. Akaashi wasn’t the best cook but he could get by, It had been years since he had such a wonderful homemade meal.

Shouyou has given up on his half eaten stirfry and is sipping his soup between sniffles. Akaashi frowns lightly at his son, Shouyou rarely got sick in the last few years, So Akaashi hoped his son would get better soon. The doctor had told them to come back if it persisted more than a week.

“I’m goin’ Sleep daddy.” Shouyou mumbled between rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll carry you Sho.” Akaashi holds out his arms for his son to climb into.

Akaashi returns shortly after and grabs a bottle of medicine and when he returns Bokuto is cleaning up.

“I can’t thank you enough Bokuto.” Akaashi says, sitting back down to eat.

“Nah, Poor kid looks bad. Plus it’s been awhile since I’ve been able to cook like this so I don’t mind.” Bokuto says.

Akaashi decides to swallow his nerves walks up to Bokuto who gives him a questioning smile. Akaashi leans in and places a quick kiss against Bokutos jaw. The man blushes brightly and stutters a bit before giving up and smiling at Akaashi, A soft sweet smile that has Akaashi’s heart melting.

They’re doing this so backwards, They haven’t even gone on a date and they’re sharing kisses. 

Akaashi can’t bring himself to care.


	4. Owlways Cheering For You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto wins a game and Scores a date.

Bokuto had stayed for awhile that day just sitting with Akaashi and the two getting to know one another. Bokuto had shared more stories of his wild highshool years and Akaashi shared stories of college and Shouyou. 

By the time Bokuto left Akaashi was tired and let himself take a nap, Images of Bokuto and Shouyou playing in his head.

Shouyou was sick for the next three days but by the fourth he was bright eyed and bushy tailed once more. Bokuto had even come over and spent the whole day chasing the boy around while Akaashi caught up on work in his home office. 

“-and the dragon lived at the castle with his best friend the Princess, Protecting her and her kingdom forever and ever. The End.” Bokuto finished his fantastically made up story as Shouyou’s eyes drooped closed for the last time. Bokuto then crept out past Akaashi with a small warm smile on his face and shut the door quietly.

“Aww ‘Kaashi, Shouyou is so cute.” Bokuto coos as they walk towards the livingroom.

“He really is, He seemed to enjoy you coming over today.” 

“I’m so happy he’s better.” Akaashi makes a noise of agreement and settles onto the couch beside Bokuto who immediately shifts closer.

“So..” Bokuto trails. 

“Yes Bokuto?” 

“I was thinking. This Saturday is our match and since Shouyou’s better I kinda...Got you two tickets.” Bokuto pulls the slightly crumpled tickets from his pocket. “I-If you’re to busy or don't want to I understand-”

“Bokuto.”

“I mean you’re pretty busy-” Bokuto is cut off by Akaashi’s hand covering his mouth.

“I’m sure Shouyou and I will love it. We’ll be there.” Akaashi says calmly even though his heart his racing wildly.

Bokuto curls his big hand around Akaashi’s and grins wide before turning it over and placing a sappy kiss right on his knuckles. Akaashi blushes but doesn’t take his hand back.

“I can’t wait! We’re sure to win with you and Shouyou cheering us on!” Bokuto cheers quietly. “Oh! And I’ve got a couple extra tickets in case you wanted to invite a friend or two. We always get a few free tickets to give to our family or whatever so yeah!” Bokuto explains.

“Perhaps I will, Suga could use some adult time away from his preschool.” Akaashi says more to himself than to Bokuto.

“Suga?” Bokuto questions. 

“The silver haired man that was babysitting Shouyou that first night.” Akaashi explains. “He’s been a close friend since childhood and here lately he’s been drowning himself in work. I worry a little so I’ll invite him.” 

“Cool Cool Cool!” Bokuto chants excitedly. “You’re gonna have a great time!”

“I’m sure we will.” Akaashi smiles. “Why don’t you head home and get some rest, You’ve got to be in your best shape this Saturday after all.” Akaashi really doesn’t want Bokuto to leave but knows that if he stays Akaashi wouldn’t be able to resist.

Akaashi lets Bokuto linger for a few minute longer before really shooing him out the door, With a sweet kiss.

Shouyou is a literal disaster the next morning, Too excited about seeing Bokuto play that he was vibrating in joy and Shouyou wouldn’t stop talking about it. They're on their way to Shouyou’s kindergarten and Akaashi can’t keep the smile off his face as every few seconds Shouyou squeals in happiness. 

Akaashi leaves Shouyou’s teacher with an apologetic look when Shouyou takes off towards his friends screeching about the upcoming game.

Suga is surprised to be invited but gladly accepts, Admitting that he could use some time away from his work. Suga loved his daycare, Loved each and every kid too, But even he had his limits.

Saturday fast approaches and Akaashi gets called to the school because Shouyou is being disruptive. Akaashi makes Shouyou apologize but takes him home early on Friday anyways.

Shouyou can barely sit still so Akaashi takes him to the park where he runs off a bit of energy, Bokuto is busy with last minute meetings and practices so he can’t run wild with Shouyou. Akaashi feels a little nostalgic and goes to eat at HanaMatsu the restaurant they first met Bokuto at.

It takes three whole stories before Shouyou is even settled down enough to lay still, but ask Akaashi is walking out a tiny voice catches his attention.

“Daddy. What if Boku loses?”

“I highly doubt he will, Not if you cheer loud enough that is.” Akaashi says a sneaky grin on his face.

“I’ll cheer extra loud! So Boku can’t lose!” Shouyou sits up right, eyes shining.

“Well then I guess you have to get a lot of sleep so you can have a lot of energy to cheer tomorrow.” Akaashi smirks, Shouyou immediately slings himself back into his bed and twists into his blanket.

“Daddy! Go!” Shouyou shouts and Akaashi closes the door laughing.

The next morning is chaos, Thankfully Suga is there to help tame the wild beast that Akaashi calls his son, Shouyou had decided 4am was the perfect time to wake up his dad.

Fortunately it was easy to persuade the boy into sleeping for another 2 hours before he really was too excited to sleep anymore. All during breakfast and through Suga’s arrival and getting ready Shouyou kept asking when they were going to be leaving. 

Suga manages to calm Shouyou with a game of I spy when they get to the stadium, Which thankfully wasn’t too crowded yet. Shouyou demands to sit in the front row but lets Suga and Akaashi pick where.

Shouyou is munching on a snack while the people test the announcer system and then people begin filtering in. Right as Shouyou starts to get restless again the announcer booms over the speakers and introduces the teams.

Akaashi holds Shouyou up so he can cheer loudly enough to get Bokuto’s attention, Thankfully he was already scanning the crowd and waved largely at the boy who squealed happily.

As the game proceeds Akaashi can’t help but think their team is dangerous this year, Every player seems skilled and they all work together well. They take first set with ease and the second one they go on the defense when the opponents bring on a new player.

Akaashi eyes his son who has gone eerily calm, Still screaming and cheering when the crowd around him does but Shouyou’s eyes track over the players and study each one. He lets out a gasp when Bokuto slams down a quick that blows past the opponents. Shouyou is cheering louder now and bouncing in his chair. Akaashi supposes he’ll be buying some more volleyball equipment for his little son soon.

The second set just barely goes to the opponents but the third is claimed by Bokuto’s team which has the crowd cheering once more. The fourth set goes on for awhile longer, an intense rally where neither team is giving an inch. It even has Akaashi chewing his lower lip, He’s on his feet with Shouyou on his hip yelling, Suga is clutching the railing tightly. 

Suddenly the teams setter Oikawa dumps the ball over the net and no one can get to it in time. Bokuto’s team cheer loudly and the crowd goes deafening in applause. Akaashi can hear Shouyou yelling through the buzz in his ears but Bokuto has his attention, Golden eyes are closed in joy, his mouth wide in a wild grin. 

Akaashi smiles when Bokuto catches his eyes and throws his fists in the air, Shouyou cheers wildly throwing his own tiny fists up to mimic Bokuto. Akaashi decides to indulge his crush and raises one fist himself making Bokuto jump and yell.

The team is standing around talking when a small bundle of orange comes flying towards them, Bokuto just manages to brace himself before Shouyou is crashing into his chest and starts laughing. Bokuto spins around talking right back at Shouyou.

“Oya!” Kuroo says in surprise. He’d been hearing about bokuto’s time with Akaashi really often but hadn’t realized Bokuto invited the little family to their game. 

“Oh yeah! Hey Shouyou say Hi to my team.” Bokuto turns to his team.

“Hiya!” Shouyou waves, Smiling brightly.

“You….” Oikawa pauses before smiling. “You are so cute!” He cheers and Shouyou laughs showing off little dimples, leaving the rest of the team to melt.

“What have I said about running off Shouyou.” Akaashi reprimands lightly and Shouyou looks apologetic long enough to mumble out an I'm sorry before turning back to Bokuto.

“Hey Hey Hey! Akaash! What’d you think, We’re pretty awesome yeah?” Bokuto grins and Akaashi takes a moment to appreciate him. His hair is drooping and there’s a bit of exhaustion peeking through the excitement. Bokuto looks amazing in victory.

“Wow! You didn’t tell me your “Sowlmate’ was such a looker Bokuto.” Oikawa teases. “You holding out on us.”

“Oh! This is Akaashi! And his son Shouyou.” Bokuto introduces before gesturing to Suga. “and that’s Suga, but I don’t know him that well I only met him once.” 

“Hello, Congratulations on your win.” Suga says politely. Suga maintains his calm exterior but inside he’s panicking. Presumably the captain, His jersey has a 1 on it, Is quite possibly the most attractive man he had ever laid eyes on. Said captain was approaching with a kind smile, his hand outstretched for a handshake. 

“Thank you, I’m Daichi.” He introduces himself and Suga nearly swoons at the smoothness of Daichi’s voice. Barely paying enough attention to catch all the introductions.

“Kuroo!” Shouyou calls and pull attention back to him.

“Shrimpy!” Kuroo smirks at the cute pout the nickname produces.

They proceed to stick their tongues out at eachother and Akaashi just sighs as Bokuto joins in, That is the man he chose. Akaashi could get anyone else but he chooses this one...and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Children.” Daichi sighs and Suga laughs, Unaware how it effects the captain.

“Oh, Would you have any experience with children?” Daichi asks, teasing.

“I do run a daycare.” Suga laughs again as Bokuto and Kuroo descend into name calling. Thankfully keeping it PG.

“Any advice for dealing with 6ft manchildren?” Daichi is grinning giving away the fact the he cares for these manchildren. 

“I’m sorry all my experience is with children 3ft and under.” Suga grins back. The two continue talking quietly, completely ignoring the team around them.

“Oh right!” Bokuto exclaims, pulling back from Kuroo. “You want to go get dinner?” The casual way he asks has Akaashi’s heart clenching.

Bokuto wanted yakiniku and Akaashi didn’t see a reason to decline so with Shouyou still babbling about the game, they go in and get seated in the corner booth of a popular restaurant. Shouyou proceeding to color the little paper menu he was handed while Akaashi and Bokuto discuss what they’ll be ordering.

Akaashi should have been disconcerted at the sheer amount that Bokuto could consume but then again he was a nationally ranked athlete, and Shouyou his own son could be a black hole himself. Akaashi was just glad to see Bokuto had some manners and was always considerate during the meal.

“Ah Akaash! You’ve been quiet.” 

“I’m just thinking.”

“About what?” Bokuto asked, A little worried. He hopes he hasn’t done anything wrong.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out tomorrow? If possible...on A date.” Akaashi asks, he had wanted to spend more alone time with the man. 

“Oh! Well I’ve got a meeting in the morning but we can go somewhere in the afternoon. What’d you have in mind? Oh oh! We could go-” Bokuto cuts himself off before he can steamroll any plans. It’s another bad habit his teammates pick on him for, but they love him so it’s okay.

“Where Bokuto?”

“Oh I...Did you want to go anywhere?” 

“I just wanted to spend time with you. What did you have in mind Bokuto?”

“Daddy do I get to go?” Shouyou asks sweetly between bites of meat.

“Hmm I thought you were going to the volleyball training day with Suga tomorrow.” Akaashi has learned being sly is a very good weapon as a parent to get what you want out of your kids.

“Oh yeah!! I wanna hit the ball like Boku!” Shouyou cheers nearly to loudly in the quiet environment.

“It’s called spiking Shouyou.” Akaashi corrects.

“And you gotta train hard if you wanna be like me! So you best do your very best at that training day tomorrow.” Bokuto says confidently.

“Hmph! I’ll work extra hard Boku!” 

“How sweet, Such a cute young family.” An older woman pauses beside their table. “Makes me miss my own children. Sorry for the intrusion, Have a nice meal.” She’s gone before they can correct her and Akaashi shares an embarrassed look with Bokuto. They blush and look away from one another.

After that the two decide to leave still blushing furiously and barely able to look at one another without laughing, Thankfully Shouyou doesn’t notice the strange behavior. Bokuto walks Akaashi up the stair and leaves him and Shouyou with a tight hug.

“See you tomorrow Bokuto.” Akaashi whispers to Bokuto’s retreating figure.


	5. Of Dates and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is secretly the most romantic creature on earth.

“Honestly Akaashi how could the two of you forget to make plans?” Suga says from the foot of Shouyou’s bed.

“Shouyou interrupted and we got sidetracked! You should know how distracting kids can be!” Akaashi laments, He had gotten a call that morning from a sheepish Bokuto who reminded Akaashi they had never made solid plans. So Bokuto was just going to come pick him up after his meeting and they’d figure it out then.

“Well of course but still.” Suga sighs, shaking his head. “I’m disappointed.”

“Be disappointed then.” Akaashi was currently getting a half asleep Shouyou dressed, The poor boy had been so worn out yesterday he had dropped into bed like a log.

“Daddy I wanna wear blue.” Shouyou said pointing to the blue shirt at the top of the stack.

“Sure thing sweetie.” Akaashi agrees easily, Shouyou is only ever picky when he’s tired and if wearing blue will stop him from throwing a tantrum so be it. He is wearing a pair of white play shorts so it’s not like he’ll be mismatched with the pale blue shirt.

“And right now I’m more worried about getting you and Shouyou out before you guys run late.” Akaashi finishes and decides Shouyou’s hair isn’t worth the struggle this morning. It’s always a mess again in five minutes anyway so he leaves the riotous hair alone.

“Alrighty! Breakfast time.” Suga chirps and steals Shouyou from Akaashi’s arms.

“Where does the little monster want to go? Hmm?” 

“Sho-Sho’s” is the mumbled answer.

“Sho-Sho’s diner it is!” 

Akaashi waves off his friend and son and lets loose a sigh of relief. He walks over to the couch and plops down, Shoulders sagging.

Honestly Akaashi loves his son. Loved him before he even had a heartbeat and would do anything for him, But sometimes Akaashi just needs some time alone on the weekends.

Well...Maybe not alone. Akaashi thinks about Bokuto and how hopefully they can fumble their way through a successful date today. He glances at the clock and sees he has more than enough time to shower and get ready.

It’s a rare treat to go to the bathroom and shower by himself these days, It seems he’s not the only parent that suffers from a child constantly wanting to be in his presence. So Akaashi takes advantage and lingers under the hot spray of water, taking his time in washing.

Akaashi doesn’t want to dress up too much so he picks out a well-loved cardigan in a soft cream color, A simple white shirt beneath it. Though it is a v-neck which Akaashi usually steers clear of. His pants are a dark gray tone that go well with the black belt and shoes. 

Akaashi goes around and picks up the few toys Shouyou had left out, trying to pass the time. He can’t help the flutter in his chest. Akaashi is too excited to finally be going on a date with the excitable man.

Just a few miles across town Bokuto is trying to rush through the team meeting, Thankfully his team is used to his behavior. As soon as the meeting is let out Kuroo tries to talk to Bokuto only for him to run right past him with a big grin.

“Can’t talk I got a date with Akaashi!” Bokuto excuses himself and runs to his silver jeep.

“He actually did it...” Kuroo trails off, speaking to no one. Kuroo knows his friend has a heart of gold and that the man tends to fall too quickly for people. Those people are drawn in by Bokuto’s big personality but find him to be too much when they’re actually together. Kuroo hopes Akaashi isn’t the same. Kuroo shakes his head and heads back into the gym to do some training. 

Bokuto rushes to his own apartment and showers, He takes a little longer to style his hair, making sure to use his best wax. It’s not as strong as the gel he uses but doesn’t leave his hair stiff, Bokuto is careful when shaving to ensure he doesn’t miss anything and finally he’s ready to get dressed.

Throwing on his jacket he takes one last look in the mirror and grins, He hopes Akaashi likes it.

Bokuto arrives at Akaashi’s in record time, being too excited he takes the stairs instead of waiting on the elevator. 

Akaashi is startled from his thoughts at the knock on his door, His heart nearly beating out of his chest as he goes to open it. There Bokuto is and Akaashi sucks in a breathe at how good he looks.

Bokuto is wearing that studded jacket that started it all, Under it is a white and gray flannel and a black t-shirt, His jeans are a nice dark-wash denim that look a little worn. As always Bokuto is wearing sneakers, always ready for physical activity.

“Hey Hey Hey,” Bokuto calls a little quieter than usual. “You look...You look ama-ah-Stunning! Akaashi. You look stunning!” He says a warm blush over his cheeks.

Akaashi reaches out and trails his fingers over Bokuto’s shoulder and smiles. “You look amazing yourself.”

Akaashi remembers to grab a warm jacket, The weather really has started to cool off, even during the day. He grabs his keys and locks the door behind him, as soon as he tucks them into his pocket his hand is encased in Bokuto’s.

When Akaashi glances up Bokuto is grinning down at him, a cute blush over his cheeks, Akaashi blushes back.

Bokuto holds Akaashi captive in his golden stare as he raises Akaashi’s hand and places a soft kiss along the fingers. Akaashi’s fingers tremble and he can’t tear his eyes from Bokuto’s.

“You really are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen Akaashi.”

“Bokuto-” Akaashi sighs.

“It’s true.”

“You’re quite possibly the most wonderful man I’ve ever met, and I’d like to go on our date.”

“O-Oh right! Okay! We’re off.” Bokuto nearly stumbles heading towards the elevator.

They drive for a moment and talk between Bokuto serenading Akaashi with the radio, By the time they arrive Akaashi is breathless with laughter and Bokuto seems proud of himself. Akaashi is left in the passenger seat without realizing Bokuto had gotten out when his door opens. Akaashi stares at the offered hand before letting loose another laugh and letting Bokuto help him from the tall vehicle.

Akaashi looks around and finds them at a huge building, When Bokuto pulls him inside Akaashi is stunned to find shelves of books. On an upstairs balcony he can see the bustle of a coffee shop cafe and feels his heart flutter. Bokuto doesn't seem like the kind to like books the way Akaashi does, So how did he know? Akaashi certainly doesn’t remember saying anything about it.

“Ah-I saw you had a lot of books in your livingroom and just kinda assumed...Is that okay?” Bokuto asks nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s wonderful Bokuto but do you like books?” Akaashi asks and it feels weird, He’s so close to this person emotionally and yet barely knows a thing about him.

“Not really but I thought we could swap.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I..um...I’ll pick one out and so do you but instead of reading them ourselves we’ll...Swap...and read each others picks?” Bokuto explains and Akaashi feels his cheeks warm up, Never in his life, Akaashi has never had someone think up such a wonderfully intimate idea for a first date.

Akaashi had no choice, He had to pull Bokuto down to place a grateful kiss on his cheek. This leaves Bokuto with a goofy grin and his heart beats wildly inside his chest.

“Let’s get something to eat first.” Bokuto point to the upstairs cafe, and pulls Akaashi along with him. 

Akaashi almost feels like he’s in a romance novel himself, Bokuto being the perfect gentleman and pulling out his chair for him. Akaashi feels like it’s too good to be true really, Bokuto is kind, and generous, and funny.

Bokuto shares the sentiment silently, Akaashi is just beautiful, and smart, and gentle in a way Bokuto isn’t used to from his partners. Bokuto doesn't want to ever be away from the calmness that surrounds Akaashi, Bokuto wants to pull Akaashi and Shouyou in and never let the two go.

Akaashi smiles as Bokuto orders a hot chocolate not bothered by the weird look he’s given and Akaashi orders himself a Chai Latte. The converse over the menus, Bokuto stubbornly refusing to tell him what he’s ordered so Akaashi returns the favor. They burst out laughing when they realize they’ve ordered the same sandwich.

Akaashi can’t remember the last time he laughed so much, It’s like Bokuto’s very existence exudes happiness. He even got the waitress to laugh so hard she nearly cried after telling them she was having a rough day and he had looked so damn proud of himself. It warmed Akaashi’s heart, Bokuto was genuine in a way Akaashi had forgotten existed. The corporate life had really hardened his view of the world.

They spend their time wondering around and Bokuto turns the corner and pauses at the sight before him. Akaashi is crouched down next to a little girl who is clutching a picture book tightly. Akaashi is talking to low to hear but the look on the girls face says that Akaashi is explaining something. Bokuto takes a moment to watch, his heart fluttering in his chest. 

It made sense that Akaashi was good with kids, He was a parent, But something about the scene made Bokuto feel warm inside. Bokuto turns and walks away from the sweet scene before he’s tempted to join and heads to the romance section.

Bokuto wasn’t one for reading but he remembers one book in particular that his mother loved dearly, He’s been up and down the section a few times when he finally spots it. The soft white and yellow cover bringing back memories of his mothers laughter. Bokuto smiles at the book before heading off to find Akaashi.

Akaashi is honestly a little lost, He wants to pick something Bokuto will actually like but also something he himself has read. He’s wondering aimlessly when he comes face to face with the most perfect book. Bokuto had said he enjoyed fantasy, and in Akaashi’s opinion there was no better novel than The Hobbit. Akaashi pauses, The Hobbit also has a lot of tragedy in it, and Bokuto seems like the kind to mourn a fictional character.

Akaashi’s next spark of inspiration comes when he helps a little girl get a book from the top shelf. If he could find the old set he may just be able to give Bokuto a more meaningful book. The image of Bokuto reading it to Shouyou takes his breathe away for a moment. Akaashi had loved the series as a kid and wanted to share it with his son and Shouyou just loved Bokuto's story telling. He hopes the man won't be offended by receiving a children's book.

It took only a moment to find the first book of 'Deltora Quest' he’s honestly surprised they had it seeing as it’s quite an old series but it brings back the joy of adventure from his childhood.

It’s funny how they manage to walk right past each other before literally walking into each other at the end of an aisle. They grin and hold their picks a little closer to their chests. Making their way to the front Akaashi gets a little giddy, He’s sharing a piece of his childhood with Bokuto and it feels better than he imagined.

Bokuto insists on paying but keeping the books a secret so they hand them to the clerk separately, who nearly swoons when they explain what they’re doing. Bokuto is dragging him along before he can linger on the idea of Bokuto paying for their first date. It’s too sweet for Akaashi to handle.

They find themselves walking the park next to the store looking for a nice spot to sit and exchange books. Thankfully the weather is decent today. Bokuto seems to know exactly where they’re heading so Akaashi is content to just be pulled along. Maybe that was why he liked Bokuto so much, He took the lead but never forcefully, Every time he pulled Akaashi it was always with a bright smile and gentle hand.

Akaashi was so used to giving people advice on how to run their fortune 500 companies that it had become normal for him to take the lead. Everyday he would go to his office and lead numerous employees, but right now he wasn’t leading. Akaashi let himself be swept up into Bokuto’s exuberance and let loose for just a moment.

Bokuto grins back at him as if he could read Akaashi’s mind but they’re stopping at Akaashi finds them at an old gazebo under a massive old oak tree. Akaashi felt himself swoon, Bokuto couldn’t know his love for books but he guessed it and it looks like he had guessed Akaashi’s absolute adoration for such romantic settings. Akaashi can just imagine the old gazebo alight with lights, or wrapped in flowers for a wedding.

“Okay so you first, you first.” Bokuto said excitedly while leading them to sit on the bench of the gazebo.

“I hope you’re aren't upset, but I loved this series as a child and you said you loved fantasy.” Akaashi explains a little embarrassed.

“Don’t mind Akaash! It’s cute! Tell me about it?” Bokuto looks down reverently at the thin book in his hands.

“Reading was a bit of a sanctuary for me as a child, I was quiet and not many kids liked me, so I read. This one in particular is the first in a series and it follows a young man who seeks to finish his fathers quest in saving their kingdom Deltora...I thought perhaps...Well that you could read it to Shouyou.” Akaashi rushes through the end hoping he wasn't being too forward.

If Akaashi hadn’t just witnessed he wouldn't believe that Bokuto could smile any brighter but here he was literally beaming at the thought.

“I’d love to Akaashi!” He exclaims and pulls Akaashi into a quick tight hug.

“A-And-Ahem-What have you gotten or me?”

“Oh! Okay so first you need to know I’ve got three moms right, well my Momma, Don’t worry you’ll learn the difference between Momma, Mom and Màna. So Momma’s a real romantic and this was a book I could always count on her having within reach. I can just hear her laughing and sighing just looking at the cover. I wanted to share that with you.” Bokuto shyly held out the pale yellow and white book.

Akaashi felt his heart swell as he ran fingers over the flowered cover, it also had a lovely silhouette of a couple with a full bookshelf behind them on a computer on either side of the couple. the cover it read 'You’ve Got Mail' 

“B-Bokuto thank you.” Akaashi whispers out, holding the book a little tighter. It’s so silly to feel so emotional over a book he had never heard of but Bokuto sharing something so close to his own childhood made him want to sit down and read it right then.

“Any-”

“Sha-ah!”

The two share a look before Bokuto is laughing and urging Akaashi to talk first.

“We should head back.” Akaashi says checking his watch. “It’s nearly time for Suga to drop Shouyou off and you could join us for dinner and maybe read to Shouyou a little.” Akaashi offers shyly.

“Yeah.” Bokuto agrees, His golden eyes alight with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately 'You've got Mail' Isn't a real book but it's on of the best movies I've ever seen, It makes my heart swoon. It really does. On the other hand 'Deltora Quest' Is a very real children's book that I adored.  
> I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Lost Shoes, Found Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi isn't ready for Shouyou's nosy questions.

Akaashi can feel it now, He’s too far gone over the man making silly voices combined with Shouyou’s gasps. Akaashi has never been in love before but he kinda hopes this is what it feels like.

Their date had been more romantic than the entirety of his previous relationships combined and now Bokuto was reading that book to Shouyou and it was honestly making Akaashi a little emotional. For the first time since gaining custody of Shouyou, Akaashi felt like a family.

Akaashi is watching silently from the doorway when Bokuto closes the partially read book and leans down to kiss Shouyou’s forehead. Shouyou giggles sleepily and wishes Bokuto a goodnight. Akaashi’s heart can barely take it.

Bokuto smiles at Akaashi who is leaning on the doorframe with a soft expression, This is the moment he knew. Without a doubt Bokuto was going to marry this man if it was the last thing he did. Contrary to popular believe Bokuto knew he fell in love too easily, but none of those had felt this way. He could see himself waking up everyday beside Akaashi, Making Akaashi breakfast and chasing after Shouyou to get him dressed. Bokuto wanted Akaashi and Shouyou, Wanted to be a family.

Bokuto heads out the door and Akaashi closes it behind him, The two share a soft look and it strikes Akaashi how Bokuto’s golden eyes seem to glow in the low light. There’s soft music still playing from the kitchen and gentle snores coming from Shouyou. The moment seems unbearably intimate and Akaashi wants to pull the atmosphere around them and never leave. It’s warm and familial and something Akaashi hasn’t had in many years.

The two head to the livingroom quietly and Akaashi gets them each a glass of wine, Bokuto scoots closer when Akaashi sits beside him and places his wine on the coffee table.

“I had fun today.”

“It was really wonderful, I can’t wait to read the book you picked.” Akaashi says.

“I really, really liked going out with you Akaashi, Can we do it again soon?” Bokuto asks picking up and holding Akaashi’s free hand. 

“Of course but I have a question?”

“Yeah?”

“What about my hands do you like so much?” Akaashi smiles when the hand around his freezes.

“Ah-W-Well….You see...They’re bigger than mine, and they’re pretty, You got nice hands Akaash, and really soft. They’re-”

“Are they?” Akaashi asks, He sets aside his wine and raises his hand palm to palm with Bokuto’s. Sure enough his fingers are so long they just barely peek over the top of Bokutos much wider hands.

“Haha Akaash.” Bokuto laughs and twists their fingers together.

“I love your eyes...and your smile, Your smile especially.” Akaashi confides,

“Re-Really?” Bokuto stutters, a sweet blush high on his cheeks.

“I’ve only seen you in a bad mood once, but I’ve seen you joke and tease a waitress who was having a bad day until she was laughing. I’ve seen you reach out and help Shouyou when you think I wasn’t looking. You seem to exude happiness and excitement where ever you go.” Akaashi explains. 

“You say you have mood swings, I want to be there to learn all you’re moods, I want to learn how to pick you up the way you unconsciously do for me. F-Forgive me for being so forward, but I want to spend a very long time with you Bokuto.” Akaashi is about to pass out from the amount of anxiety coiled in his chest. He’s always been a blunt and straight forward man but admitting this is much more nerve-wracking than anything he’s done before.

“Akaash!” 

Akaashi is suddenly wrapped tightly in Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto is saying something into his hair but Akaashi isn't paying attention. Instead they sit in silence and enjoy being wrapped in each others arms.

“We really are doing this backwards huh?” Bokuto chuckles and pulls back from the hug.

“Perhaps.” Akaashi agrees and meets Bokuto’s gaze. “Or we are just doing it our own way.” He concludes.

“Hey Hey Hey! I like that, Doing it our own way!” 

“Bokuto shh.” Akaashi hushes with a smile.

“Right right sorry.”

“It’s nearly ten o’clock Bokuto.” Akaashi says sadly. He doesn’t want to kick the man out but they are far from ready for that step. So Bokuto pouts but gathers his jacket and plants a sweet kiss on Akaashi when he walks Bokuto to the door.

Akaashi closes the door behind him and lets out a giddy sigh, Bokuto always left his heart racing. Akaashi changed into a silky pair of sleep pants and rested at the headboard of his bed, book in hand.

‘What will NY152 say today I wonder.’ It begins and Akaashi is hooked.

It’s nearly midnight the next time he checks the clock and frowns down at the book in hand. Akaashi had always hated putting a good book down for anything, including sleep, but if he didn’t go to bed now he knew he’d regret it.

Akaashi sighs and sets aside the enthralling story of Joe Fox and Kathleen Kelly and rests back on his pillows. He can just imagine it, A sweet faceless woman laughing at a young Bokuto’s antic, setting aside her well loved book to chase after him. To thoughts of childish laughter and a mother’s love he falls asleep and doesn’t stir until his alarm goes off.

Shouyou is shouting and running around, He’s lost his left shoe and he’s worried about being late. Akaashi thinks his son is too cute for his own good. 

“Daddy Daddy The couch ate it!” Shouyou has his small shoe lifted above his head in triumph.

“Oh, Bad couch. Naughty Couch.” Akaashi indulges his son with a stern tone towards the couch.

“Yeah!” Shouyou cheers.

To tell the truth Akaashi had been nervous, He never thought himself to have a very parental personality. Oh, He was mature and responsible but it was the more creative and loving aspects that had him worried. That is until he held Shouyou for the first time, Akaashi's ex had never wanted kids and wanted to give Shouyou up for adoption but from that first moment. Dark eyes met the dark blue of his newborn sons and Akaashi knew he couldn’t give him up. So at the cost of his long term relationship he gained a son, and Akaashi would never choose differently.

“Daddy! We gotta go!” Shouyou’s sharp voice pulls Akaashi from his thoughts.

“We sure do!” Akaashi scoops his son up and heads out the door.

“Oh no Daddy!”

“Oh no what Shouyou?”

“We’re late.” Shouyou sounds so put out it’s just too cute and Akaashi kisses his sons forehead.

“It’s okay to be late every once in awhile, You’re usually not in a hurry to get to school whats the sudden rush?” Akaashi asks.

“There’s a new kid and I want him to play with me!”

“Oh well I guess we should hurry huh?”

Akaashi listens to his son talk all the way to the school where a little angry looking boy pouts at the gates. 

“To-BIO!” Shouyou exclaims and wiggles free of Akaashi’s grasp, Thankfully they weren’t across the street or Akaashi really would have panicked. His son runs right into the other boy whose angry pout lifts marginally.

“Sho!” The boy gasps being squeezed by the littler of the two.

“I’m sorry we’re late, The couch ate my shoe!”

“Ack! Let’s go dumbdumb.” The dark haired boy pulls Shouyou into class, barely giving him time to wave goodbye to his father.

Akaashi sighs and heads to work.

It’s thankfully not a disaster zone when he enters his department of Capture Inc. Akaashi never thought he would get this far in the company but here he was, Ascending to the top floors of the skyscraper to his own personal office. It’s really a down season for business so work breezes by and Akaashi heads out to pick Shouyou up. The boy screeches and hollers, pulling a smile to Akaashi’s face. He’s loading him into the car when Shouyou asks.

“Daddy when are we gonna see Boku again? I miss Boku? He’s really fun y’know-” Shouyou babbles.

“Oh I’m not sure Shouyou, I may have to text him later to find out.”

The drive home is long and filled with Shouyou’s chatter. Akaashi honestly doesn’t know what to do with himself if Shouyou’s incessant noise ever stopped. Akaashi had even taken to leaving the t.v. on if Shouyou was out of the apartment. Akaashi turns his attention back to Shouyou talking about how his new friend love volleyball.

“Hey Hey Hey Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims over speakerphone, Akaashi sets his phone on the counter and goes back to chopping vegetables.

“Hello Bokuto. How is training?”

“Agh! *!Stoppit Kuroo!* I’m g-I mean-It’s fine, kinda getting tougher but I like the challenge! How was work?”

Akaashi laughs. “Nothing too exciting, We have a big project coming up, Hopefully it goes well.”

“Good Luck on that!”

“Thank you, Good Luck in you’re match tomorrow.” 

“Aww Akaashi, Thanks, It sucks you can’t make it.”

“Boku! Boku! Boku!” Shouyou comes barreling to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding Akaashi’s legs.

“What have I told you about running in the house!”

“Sorry Daddy! But Boku? Boku?” 

“Hey Hey Hey Squirt!” Bokuto calls loudly over the phone.

“I made a new friend at school! And he likes Volleyball too but he’s doesn’t like spiking as much as I do-” Shouyou hijacks the conversation and tells Bokuto all about his new volleyball friend, Leaving Akaashi to shake his head fondly.

“-No way! You’re gonna catch up to me and Oikawa? You’re gonna have to train extra hard for than.” Bokuto encourages Shouyou making Akaashi smile.

“Extra Extra hard Boku! I’m gonna be Japans best ACE EVER!”

“Okay boys, Time to hang up, dinners ready.” Akaashi interrupts, Shouyou already saying bye and running to the table.

“Aww Akaash, I wish I could be there.” Bokuto whines.

“I wish you were too, Get some rest and eat a good meal. We’ll be cheering for you in spirit tomorrow.”

“Yeah I know! Thanks Akaashi, See you in a few days.”

“See you in a few days.”

Shouyou chatters through dinner and babbles through bath time and when Akaashi is finally setting his son in bed he catches sight of a stuffed owl that hadn’t been there before. It was a great horned owl with big golden glittery eyes. Akaashi picks it up and looks at Shouyou who fidgets.

“Shou-”

"Boku gave it to me!” Shouyou rushed to explain. “He said cause we couldn’t go see him play He needed to know I was cheerin’ for him! And so If I hug Owlfie tight enough Boku’ll know I’m cheering for him!”

Akaashi feels his heart tighten in his chest, That man. So he wraps Shouyou in his arms, The stuffed owl between them and squeezes until Shouyou is squealing.

“Now he’ll really know we’re cheering for him!”

“Of course he will, I assume you’ll be taking Owlfie to school with you tomorrow.” 

Shouyou nods his head before grabbing the stuffed owl and laying back with it in his arms. The damn thing is nearly the size of Shouyou’s torso. Akaashi smiles and plants a kiss on Shouyou’s forehead, Who then shoves the stuffed owl into Akaashi’s face.

“Owlfie too daddy!” Akaashi smiles and kisses the owl as well.

“Maybe Boku can feel it when you’re kissing Owlfie, like when I hug him!”

“Oh maybe.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes Sho?”

“Are you and Boku in love?”

That catches Akaashi of guard, with wide eyes he looks downa t his son who is staring up at him innocently.

“Ah-A-eh-um...Ahem...Well, Why do you ask Shouyou?” Akaashi stumbles over his words.

“Well you and Boku kiss, and that means you love each other right?”

“O-oh...Well perhaps...But love is a very strong word and takes a long time.” Akaashi explains slowly. “I-I do care a lot for Bokuto, So in a way yes, I do love him. Is that alright with you Shouyou?” As always, Shouyou came first, before everything else.

“Hmph.” Shouyou nods, beginning to fall asleep. “I wanna call him Papa...” 

“O-oh, well you can only do that if we get married.” Akaashi says quickly, a blush taking over his face.

“okey….Can I go when you do?”

“If we do.” Akaashi corrects half heartedly. Shouyou is asleep in the next few minutes and Akaashi sneaks out. He places a hand over his racing heart and thinks to himself. 

They really are doing things backwards. There was a time in his life when Akaashi wouldn’t eve go on a date with someone he didn’t know well already. There was a time when he would go slow and get to know a person before letting them in. What was it about that owl-like volleyball player punk that got him so worked up? Was it the hair? The care-free attitude? 

Akaashi pauses, Or maybe it was his heart, Bokuto had a heart of gold. Akaashi genuinely wanted to learn everything about the man. Wanted to see him sulk and help pull him out of it, Wanted to argue with him and make up and take Shouyou out to icecream together. Akaashi wanted to be there for every moment, and maybe, just maybe Bokuto wanted to be there with him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61-ilLfa3mL._AC_UL320_SR218,320_.jpg  
> Owlfie!


	7. How many Mothers is too many?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto loves Akaashi and visits his home, Another date is planned!

It is an unbearable 6 days before Bokuto is able to even talk with Akaashi. He’s anxious and Kuroo has had enough of him moping around the team and as soon as they win their game he shoves Bokuto off him.

“Just fucking go already bro!” Kuroo jokes.

“What? Bro, You’re kicking me out? Bro?” Bokuto whines.

“It’s not too late, Maybe you can meet up with Akaashi for some celebration.” Kuroo suggests.

Bokuto’s full on blushing as he shoves Kuroo away. “I-It’s not! Not like that! Not between us.”

“Yet!” Oikawa sings, joining their conversation.

Bokuto is left a stuttering mess, his face red and he isn’t sure what to do with his arms. Yes, He wants nothing more than to head right over to Akaashi’s. He wants to see him, hopefully set up another date, but right now he mostly just wants to kiss him.

Too many days of not seeing the beautiful man, Too long on the court and Bokuto knows he’s high-strung. He needs to calm down because if he goes to Akaashi now he’s likely to push it too far.

Bokuto instead heads for his own home once they’re released and collapses face first on his bed. His body is sore from playing a good game today, They had won and were moving forward. His team was going to go to the Olympics this year, He just knew it. Bokuto also knew that, That meant time away. It meant traveling the world and more time away from the man he was falling more in love with every time they talked.

With a heavy sigh Bokuto rolls over and rests his arm over his eyes. Bokuto decides the next time they talk he’s going to ask Akaashi to be his boyfriend at the very least. Given half a chance Bokuto would purpose but didn’t want to scare Akaashi away.

Bokuto decides to call him in to morning and hopefully set up a date, maybe if it wasn’t too short of notice and he could see Akaashi that day. Bokuto rolled up onto his side, Wrapped his blanket over his shoulders and tries to go to sleep.

7a.m. came early, Bokuto’s alarm wailing loud enough to wake the dead. Bokuto groggily drags himself through the shower and pulls on a warm dark blue sweater, his jeans have holes that have long been patched with other fabric. Sitting on the edge of his bed he hopes it isn’t too early to call Akaashi.

“Hello, Bokuto.” Akaashi answers near immediately.

“Hey Hey Hey! Akaash. How’re things?” Bokuto tries to sound nonchalant.

“Work was a bit hectic when I arrived but it’s all calmed down now, Congratulations on your win Bokuto.” Akaashi sounds a little distracted but Bokuto tries not to mind.

“If you’re at work I can hang up-”

“Oh no! You aren’t a bother. I’m simply going over some paperwork at the moment, So I can speak.”

“Oh cool, I was wondering when I got to see you next.”

Akaashi pauses, a genuine smile making it’s way onto his lips. Akaashi’s morning had been hectic and Bokuto really was lifting his spirits without even trying.

“I’ve got an idea, Do you mind going with Shouyou and I somewhere on Saturday?” 

“Oh! Is it a surprise Akaash? You gonna try and top my super romantic date? Huh?”

Akaashi chuckles sweetly and shakes his head. “I don’t believe it will be very romantic, but I do think we’ll enjoy ourselves. Also I finished ‘You’ve Got Mail’ It’s such a lovely book Bokuto.” Akaashi can feel himself sigh wistfully, The book had been very sweet.

“Aw I’m glad you liked it, I’ll like anything we do as long as you and Shouyou are involved.” When did Bokuto get so smooth? Akaashi wonders as he blushes.

“It involves other children as well, Shouyou has a practice day. I’m sure he would love to have you-”

“I’m gonna cheer em on!” Bokuto immediately interrupts sounding impossibly excited.

“I’m sure the other kids will want to talk to the #2 Ace in all of Japan as well. You may be bombarded by children.” Akaashi warns.

“Aww, I love kids! I love volleyball! I’ll love it!” Bokuto declares.

“I’m glad, So...” Akaashi has a teasing tone to his voice. “How did you slip a large stuffed owl into Shouyou’s room without me noticing until last night?”

“Easy! I hid it in my coat until you went to the bathroom!” Bokuto sounds proud of himself.

“Shouyou loves it, He took it to school and squeezed it all day so ‘Boku can feel me cheerin him on’.” 

“Shouyou! Too cute!” 

“He gets that a lot, I must be going now. See you Saturday Bokuto.”

“Bye Akaashi.” 

Bokuto hangs up his phone and grins. He may not be able to see Akaashi today but tomorrow brings his three favorite things together. Kids, Akaashi and Shouyou and Volleyball! Bokuto cheers to himself and calls Kuroo.

“Bo!”

“Kuroo!”

“Oya? You sound happy?”

“Akaashi and I are going out tomorrow.”

“Good for you, You finally gonna seal the deal?” Kuroo says suggestively.

“No! Shouyou’s been going to a gym every other Saturday to practice volleyball with other kids, I’m going with him and Akaashi.”

“you sure that's a good idea Bo?”

“Hmm?”

“Will Shouyou feel like you’re stealing his spotlight?” This comment deflates Bokuto for all of a moment.

“I’ll call Akaashi alter tonight and ask Shouyou if he wants me to come.”

“Woah! Hold up-”

“What?”

“Who are you and what did you do with my dumbass friend?” Kuroo’s voice is filled with laughter.

“Oh fuck you!” Bokuto’s laughing right back.

“I’m hanging up now!”

“Bye bro!” Bokuto yells before hanging up.

Altighty! Bokuto picks himself up and goes to put on his shoes. If he isn’t hanging out with Kuroo or on a date with Akaashi he’ll drop by his mom’s and see whats up.

Stumbling down the little path makes him giddy, He calls his mom’s every day, sometimes more than once but he hasn’t seen them in a couple weeks and that makes him anxious. The little home he grew up in is nearly the same, The front door is now green instead of the pale yellow it had been weeks ago.

“Knock Knock Knock!” Bokuto calls loudly after unlocking the door and swinging it open.

“Sweetie!” “Μωρό, We’re in the livingroom.” His mothers call and he slips off his shoes and goes jogging through the house. Momma is already standing, ready to wrap him in her arms, Her bright blue eyes sparkle when he comes into view, Her blonde hair streaked with slivers of silver and he easily lifts her tiny frame up into his arms. She’s wearing a yellow sweater that’s soft and smells of home. 

Màna is next to be swept into a tight hug, Bokuto’s missed how her short white-blonde hair tickles when she tucks her head against his cheek. Bokuto hugs a little tighter before letting his Màna go. She’s wearing a pale blue shirt and a cream cardigan, a long white skirt that trails the floor when he sets her back on the ground. He hadn't realized how much he was missing his mom’s until he got back here.

“Hi Momma, Màna, Where’s Mom?” Bokuto asks.

“I’m here Kou.” A soft voice draw his attention. Mom is a tall Japanese woman with long black hair, her eyes dark but her smile warm. She’s wearing a simple blue blouse and long gray pants. Akaashi reminds him of his mom, so practical but so loving and accepting.

“Hi Mom.” Bokuto says happily wrapped in her arms.

“have you gotten bigger? Kou you’ll be too big to fit in our doorway soon.”

“I don’t think it’s him getting bigger I think it’s you shrinking Briar.”

“hush Arisa.” The women giggle and Bokuto curls himself close to his Momma, Muttering something low and giving his Momma a bright and hopeful look.

“Oh, Oh my little heart. You’ve fallen in love. Arisa, Irini our baby is in love” Momma grins wide, She had always been the best at telling her sons moods apart.

“I am...I think.” He admits.

“Is it that Akaashi fellow you were telling us about?” Màna asks, her hand curled into her sons.

“Yeah, He’s really nice, and super smart, and he’s got the most wonderful son.” Bokuto pauses. “Do you think it’s weird that I like a man who already has a son?” He asks.

“A little unconventional I’m sure, But you have never be conventional.”

“You’ve chosen quite the challenge, Has his son met you?” Mom asks.

“Yeah, He kinda ran up to me at HanaMatsu and asked to touch the studs on my jacket. I thought for sure his dad was gonna just grab him and walk away but Akaashi stayed and...He’s so beautiful.” Bokuto says earnestly, smotehring his burning cheeks against his Momma's shoulder. “He’s so beautiful and he laughs so pretty and he makes me feel like I can fly when he smiles.”

The three mothers share a loving look, Their little boy was falling in love. For real this time. He had loved many in his life, He gives pieces of his heart too freely and it has hurt him before. Now he speaks like a person in Love. 

“Oh Kou,” His mom leads them to the large couch and settles him there. “Tell your Momma everything."

And he does, He talks for what feels like hours, Màna and Mom get up to make tea and Bokuto takes the time to ask Momma about her day. When tea is finished he tells them about his brilliant first date idea. Màna and Mom laugh as Momma titters over the romance of it all and showers Bokuto in little kisses when he talks about the book he picked for Akaashi.

They sit on the couch and he trades around, letting each of his mothers curl around him and lets them worry over him and he talks to them about their days and how things are here. Bokuto really could spend forever in his mothers arms if he was really inclined too, Knows his mothers wouldn’t mind either. They had always been there for him, Raising him to the best of their abilities. 

“I want to be just like you.” He says to them and they question it. “I could never ask for better mom’s. You took care of me, You loved me, You picked me, and you bandaged my knees and made sure I ate well, You loved me when I was a little shit-”

“language!”

“-giving you hell, You loved me when I messed up and you loved me when I disappointed you too. I want to be that kind of parent.” Bokuto declares.

Cue one teary session between Bokuto, Màna, and Momma. Mom fondly shaking her head at them. 

“And you want to be a parent Kou? You want to be with this Akaashi and be a parent with him?” Màna asked.

“I do Màna, I really do.”

“Then you should bring them on Thanksgiving! He’s Japanese right, Does he celebrate Thanksgiving?” Momma asks excitedly, her hands clasped in front of her heart.

“I’m not sure but I’ll ask!” 

“Make sure you do and tell us, I’ll make any dessert the little on wants!” Momma says happily, already planning the holiday.

“Don’t get too excited Briar the man could have plans already.” Mom reminds Momma.

“Oh don’t ruin her fun Arisa.” Màna chides with a smile.

“Oh I’m only-” She sighs. “Forget it, Daydream away.”

“Love you!” was the collective cheer, leaving the most sensible mother to shake her head with a smile.

Finally after a large lunch and more fussing the three women wave off their only son, Wishing him all the luck. They can tell he’s in love, and they want it to work out this time. All through highschool and college the boy had brough many people hom claiming to be in love, Yet Momma could always see infatuation for what it was. Their son had a heart of gold and his exuberance drew people to him. Their poor son had ended up with more broken hearts than they ever wished to see but right now, Momma can’t find an ounce of worry.

Their son was truly in love this time, Hopefully this Akaashi person will cherish the heart he’s been given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out I'm a highly suggestible writer. yikescaninot commented and asked if this was Akaashi-centric and I thought it was going to be and here I go writing this whole chapter.  
> Also sorry if the mothers are confusing.  
> Momma is an American named Briar, Mom is Japanese and named Arisa, and Finally Màna is Greek and named Irini.  
> I was struck thinking about why Bokuto was so eccentric and I was thinking about giving him two moms and suddenly there were three :/ oops. Sorry not Sorry.


	8. Injuries and Get Togethers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more of Kageyama, Something unfortunate happens but Bokuto finally has the courage to do it.

Bokuto nearly can’t sleep, He had called and Shouyou nearly shrieked his ear off over the phone in excitement. Take that Kuroo! Bokuto himself is too wound up to sleep so he goes for a run and he uses his home gym to work out and by the time he’s done with a shower he’s calmed down enough to sleep.

He’s awake the next morning before his alarm had a chance to wail at him and he’s dressed in a plain white t-shirt and some gym shorts. He slips on his worn out shoes, slings his gym bag over his shoulder and he’s on his way to Akaashi’s.

Akaashi is thankful that Shouyou is so excited, He was already up and ready to go before Akaashi finished making breakfast.

“Daddy Daddy When’s Boku getting here?” Shouyou tugged at his dad’s shirt.

“Oh I’m sure he’ll b-” The doorbell interrupts and Shouyou is off like a rocket. Akaashi follows quickly behind.

When Akaashi swings the door open Shouyou is immediately thrown over a broad shoulder and Bokuto leans right into Akaashi’s space with a wide grin. Akaashi returns the smile.

“Hey Hey Hey! Akaashi!” He greets before pulling a wiggling Shouyou into a tight hug. “Hey Squirt!”

“M’not a squirt!”

“Really? Cause from where I’m standing you look like a squirt.”

“Daddy!”

“Hmm?” Akaashi levels the two with a calm stare. “I don’t know Sho, You are pretty small.” Akaashi teases, his son screeches indignantly and tries to wiggle free of Bokuto’s grasp.

“Ohoho! You’re daddy’s on my side!” 

Normally Akaashi would be worried about someone throwing his son around so much but he trusts Bokuto not to drop Shouyou. Bokuto throws himself onto the couch with Shouyou on top of him, Their loud voices filled with laughter making Akaashi smile. SO he heads back to the Kitchen to finish the simple breakfast and asks if Bokuto was joining them. His house if filled with loud laughter as Bokuto chases Shouyou around. Akaashi smiles all the while, The sound making him giddy. He loves his sons laughter, always so care-free and it's even better mixed with Bokuto's.

They sit down to eat, Shouyou scarfing his down like a starved man and Bokuto isn't much better. Akaashi blushes under Bokuto's compliments and sips his orange juice. Bokuto offers to help with the dishes but Akaashi waves him and tells him to keep Shouyou busy for a moment. Finally Akaashi wipes his hands dry and calls out to his boys.

“Alright, If we don’t leave soon we’ll be late.” 

“Oh oh oh!!! Let’s go!” Shouyou is up and sprinting across the house to slip his shoes on.

Bokuto stays laying sprawled across the couch, Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him.

“It’s really nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you as well Bokuto.” Akaashi smiles down at him.

Bokuto leans up and holds out his hand, Silently asking for Akaashi’s. Who smiles with a blush and slips his hand into the outstretched one. Bokuto presses his lips against the delicate fingers and doesn’t let go as he stands.

“Is it strange to say I missed you a lot?”

“I missed you too.”

“We’re-”

“Daddy! Boku!” Shouyou yells and he’s ready to go, So the adults laugh and pull away from one another.

“Alright alright, We’re going.”

The community gym is chaos with kids sprinting every which way, None have noticed Bokuto yet so their able to wave off Shouyou and take a seat. 

The coach is a kind looking man with thick rimmed glasses and his hair is a riot of close cut curls.

“Alright kids lets start practice!” Coach Takeda calls and leans down with a cup full of sticks to pick teams. Shouyou ends up on a team with Kageyama luckily.

“Wow” Bokuto whistles. “That kids got a grumpy face, He and Shouyou look funny together.”

“I was worried when he first introduced us but Kageyama is polite, a little aggressive but he always apologizes when it matters.” Akaashi explains resting a little closer to Bokuto.

Bokuto’s eyes trail after the two who are stumbling through some basic exercises.

“How cute!” 

“Little kids and sports do make an endearing scene, I used to play volleyball myself.” Akaashi admits making Bokuto whip around and stare him down.

“Wha-”

“You did? Really? What position?” Bokuto questions.

“Ah.” Akaashi blushes and curls his hand tighter on his leg. “Setter.”

“No way! What school did you go too? Could you imagine if we had gone to the same school? Were you any good-”

They continued to talk, mostly about volleyball. Bokuto learns Akaashi went to a private school that never made it to nationals. Mostly because it was an academic driven school and didn’t focus much on sports. Akaashi learns all about Fukurodani and the wild time their team had dealing with Bokuto as Captain and Ace.

They’re deep in a conversation when a sharp cry throws Akaashi into action. He’s across the gym in seconds kneeling beside Kageyama and Shouyou, Kageyama is holding his tears in now and holding his ankle tightly. Shouyou is babbling endlessly about how they were seeing who could run the fastest when Kageyama tripped.

“It’s okay now Kageyama, We’ll get you to the nurse, Where are you’re parents?” Akaashi soothes calmly, He had long since learned that if you freaked out the kid would freak out worse.

“I-I-I” The poor boy stuttered so hard Shouyou stepped up.

“His fuster brother.”

“Foster.” Akaashi corrects out of habit before realizing his words.

“Where you dropped off or is he still here?” He asks instead.

Kageyama shakes his head and says he was dropped off and that his big brother would be back at 3 to pick him up.

“Hey little buddy, Want me to carry you?” Bokuto kneels beside the small group, Takeda hovering around the edges of the group.

Kageyama eyes the new man in scrutiny, sharp blue eyes burrowing into the big man. Suddenly the eyes drop wide and Kageyama starts stuttering again. 

“You-Your-Your! Boku-Bokuto! Ace! Japan! volley-BALL” Ankle suddenly forgot Kageyama is more focused on the volleyball player.

“Haha! Guess the gig is up, You’ve caught me.” Bokuto rubs the back of his neck. “But seriously we should get your ankle checked, Is it okay if I carry you?”

It warms Akaashi’s heart that Bokuto would ask permission. Most adults never let their kids set boundaries for themselves, or they completely disregard it if their child is uncomfortable. His own parents had been the same way, and Akaashi was careful to be a better father for Shouyou. Seeing Bokuto act so courteously makes him want to kiss the man.

Kageyama nodded slowly and let Bokuto loop his arms under little knees and behind his back, Kageyama gasps as he’s lifted and a few more tears leak from his eyes.

“Oh oww!” Bokuto hisses looking at the barely swollen appendage. “You must really be tough, I’d be bawling my eyes out if my ankle looked like that.”

Akaashi smiled and lets them walk ahead as he lifts Shouyou onto his hip.

“Are you sure you don't mind? ” Takeda offers but Akaashi shakes his head.

“It’s no problem, Honestly, and don’t worry yourself over this, kids get hurt all the time, Especially wild little boys trying to run too fast.” Akaashi scolds lightly.

“Sorry Daddy!” Shouyou apologizes.

“Just be more careful next time okay?” 

“Okay Daddy, Is Tobio gonna be okay?”

“Oh I’m sure, He’s a tough one isn’t he.” 

They turn to head towards the nurses office and are surprised to find Bokuto on his knees in front of Kageyama, The boy laughing and shoving at Bokuto's face and hands.

“No!”

“But really! Just look at it” Bokuto says, gently shoving the hurt leg into Kageyama’s face. “There’s no saving it! It has to be cut off.”

“No No NO!” Kagyama chants.

“Are you sure? Nurse Asahi, What’s the verdict huh? It has to be cut off right?”

The scene is so endearing Akaashi has to take a deep breathe, his heart pounding in his chest. Men who are good with kids are a definite weak spot for Akaashi, Bokuto being good with kids is like an arrow to the heart. 

The nervous nurse is assuring Kageyama that they’ll wrap it and call to have him picked up, That he could wait here until then. Shouyou automatically hopping up to sit beside his friend. The two turn to questioning Bokuto about volleyball and before too long Kageyama’s older brother is busting open the door.

“Tobio!” The tall boy exclaims. “Are you okay? O my god how’d this happen?”

“We were running fast and I fell.”

“O my god” The teenager sighs heavily. “Be more careful, How bad is it?” he asked the nurse.

“A-ah! Well it’s only a small sprain, He’ll be better in a few days if he stays off it.” Nurse Asahi explains nervously.

“Okay, Well c’mon big sis is here with the car to get you back to the house.”

“Sorry.” 

“Hey now, I can carry you to the car.” Bokuto offers and for the first time the young teen notices the other men and child.

“O-oh I’m so sorry for being rude. You must be Shouyou’s parents.” The boy says and introduces himself.

Bokuto scoops up Kageyama who still looks a little starry eyed at the world class athlete.

Its well after they wave off Kageyama off that the two men realize they never corrected the teen, They share an embarrassed look. 

“S-So-”

“I’m So-”

The two laugh and Bokuto holds out his hand, Akaashi slips his hand in. Bokuto blushes and squeezes a little tighter raising it to his mouth.

“I-I’ve been meaning to...To ask you something?” Bokuto murmurs against Akaashi's knuckles.

This causes Akaashi’s heart to beat rapidly, He tried not to get his hopes up but there’s still a small part of him that wants this to be Bokuto asking him out. Akaashi nearly shakes his head, He feels so silly, Like he was back in highschool.

“I-I Well...I really like you Akaashi, and I really like spending time with you and Shouyou and It’s just...” Bokuto stutters sweetly, His palm is a little sweaty and Akaashi can’t stop the encouraging smile that splits his lips.

“Bokuto?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I really like you too.”

“Enough to be my boyfriend?” Bokuto finally asks, his cheeks burning red.

“Yes. Bokuto.” 

“hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto cheers and wraps his arms around Akaashi, Lifting the startled man right up and plants a gasping kiss on his new boyfriend. The kiss isn’t anything like the other kisses Akaashi has shared. Bokuto takes his breathe away, The man kisses like it’s his last breathe and he’s pouring every emotion he can into it. Akaashi secretly is glad that Bokuto’s arms are around him, He surely would have fallen, his knees gone weak.

“Yay! Daddy and Boku gonna get married!” Shouyou cheers breaking the men from their joy.

“S-SHouYou!” Akaashi startles eyes wide.

“He-Y Little buddy we’re not that far yet.” Bokuto struggles to explain, Putting Akaashi back on his feet.

“But you kissed..”

“Yeah-” Bokuto trails giving Akaashi a panicked expression making him laugh airily.

Akaashi kneels next to his son and put a hand on his little shoulder. “You have to date someone before getting married Shouyou.”

“Why?”

“It’s just how it’s done, Do you mind Bokuto and I dating?”

“Nah uh! I love Boku!” Shouyou smiles brightly, melting the men to the core.

“We’ll be going out more, and sometimes you won’t get to go is that okay?” Akaashi asks.

“But I get to go sometimes.” Shouyou gives them a wide eyed look and they nod there heads.

“Okey! But I get to go when you get married too!” This makes the men laugh nervously but nod again and Shouyou cheers and runs back into the gym.

“Well..”

“I’m so sorry Bokuto.” Akaashi hangs his head in embarrassment though he is still smiling.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“We should head back before Sho causes more trouble.”

“Yeah...”

They walk back hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I don't really have an outline or anything I'm just writing this whole thing as I go. So forgive me if it's a little rough. I do however have a few key ideas I'm working towards. Hope you guys like it!


	9. Just like Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto gets an Idea and Drags the team into it.

It’s been two weeks since the gym incident, Bokuto and Akaashi have been on a couple more dates, Both with and without Shouyou. Bokuto is running on a high when he invites Akaashi and Shouyou to another game. Akaashi agrees but Shouyou wants to invite Kageyama, Bokuto is fine with that but he doesn’t want to invite one foster kid and not the rest. So he hatches a brilliant plan, He just has to get the team to agree to it.

Bokuto bursts into the gym more high energy then normal and he’s shouting.

“You guys I have the best Idea ever but I need your help!”

“Oh no”

“Okay so I invited Akaashi and Shouyou to our next game right! Well, Shouyou wants Kageyama, His little friend that hurt his ankle you remember me telling you about it, Anyway. Shouyou wants Kageyama to come to our next game but Kageyama lives in a foster home and it wouldn’t really be fair for us to bring him but not the others and I was thinking we could all pitch in our tickets and give a bunch of kids a really cool day out! What’d’ya think huh?”

The team stare at him questioningly before Daichi finally speaks up.

“Okay, Wait. Explain that all one more time, This time. Slower.”

Bokuto nods and tries his best to calm down so he can explain his idea, The rest of the team nod as he does. It’s a pretty cute idea and hell half of them don’t even use the free tickets they get and this would be a pretty cool way to use them. They agree and Bokuto screeches in joy.

That practice day was hell because Bokuto was quite literally a disaster of nerves and excitement. At least he was playing well.

“Hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto cheers as his spike breaks past the blockers.

“Nice kill Bokuto.” Oikawa hums from beside him.

“Yeah Yeah! We’re gonna win this match!”

“I never thought I could see him even MORE riled up. I guess I was wrong.” Kuroo says from across the net.

“It’s a nice thing he wants to do, If it keeps him playing like that then I can’t really complain.” Daichi walks up while Bokuto talks with Coach Ukai.

“You just want Akaashi to bring his friend again.”

Daichi blushes and scowls at Kuroo.

“For your information I already invited Suga.”

“Oho! You aren’t a disaster for once in your life?”

“Shut it Oikawa!” Daichi threatens.

“Perhaps we should return to practice?” Ushijima butts in, The fun killer.

“BooOO! No fun Ushiwaka!” Oikawa whines, but they do fall back into formation and the ball goes up.

Bokuto does continue to play well and they manage to pull off several of the new techniques they’ve been attempting. This puts Ukai in a good mood and he dismisses them early, Telling them to rest up because it’s gonna be a tough one. If they win this match they’ll be one step closer to the Olympics.

Bokuto heads home, still vibrating in excitement as he hurries through a meal and shower and flops onto his mattress. Pulling out a phone he dials the familiar number and waits for Akaashi to pick up.

“Hello Bokuto.”

“Hey Hey Hey Akaash! I’ve got great news!” Bokuto croons.

“Oh and what’s that?”

“So y’know how Shouyou wanted to invite Kageyama to the game this Saturday. Well I was a little worried about the other kiddos being upset that he got to go and not them, So I need you to ask how many tickets they need for the whole group to go.”

“Are you going to buy them all tickets?” The thought is endearing.

“Nah I got the team to agree to it, They don’t really use their free tickets either and between all of us there should be plenty tickets to go around.”

“Bokuto.”

“Yeah?”

“You are a very sweet man.”

“Aww Akaash!” 

“I mean it, It’s a wonderful thing you’ve planned. I’ll ask tomorrow about the tickets when I drop Shouyou off, I’ve been introduced to Mrs. Kageyama after the incident at the gym. Wonderfully sweet woman.”

They talk for as long as physically possible but the two have to sleep eventually, So they trade goodbyes and Bokuto curls up on his side and wraps his blanket around himself. 

Mrs. Kageyama nearly refuses the tickets but an over excited Bokuto is really hard to refuse so she eventually accepts with a weary smile. She herself decides to have a quiet night in and let the older siblings watch over the little ones that wanted to go. She honestly looked like she needed it, With 5 kids she really deserved it. Two of her foster kids are teenagers and between the responsible pair they’re able to wrangle the younger ones. Akaashi keeps an eye on all of them just in case.

The game is well matched and it’s a fight for every point, Very suspenseful, The kids barely understand but they have spirit. The teens are even on their feet cheering and yelling, Akaashi smiles, and turns his attention back to Bokuto. His hair is drooping and he’s heaving for breath but Akaashi can feel his determination form here.

The game ends in their favor and Bokuto immediately turns to where Akaashi is standing with Shouyou on his shoulders. His fists raise in triumph and they return the gesture, before too long the court is cleared and people begin flowing out of the gymnasium. 

The group is stopped by guards but a grumpy man with tan skin and cropped hair introduces himself as Iwaizumi and invites them back. They walk back and Iwaizumi leaves them in a conference room.

The door burst open and Bokuto hops the table and lifts Akaashi and Shouyou into a spinning hug. The rest of the team filters in and shake their heads at the affectionate scene. The group mingle for awhile, the kids asking question after question and the teens trying to act nonchalant.

 

Oikawa’s talking with Iwa when he feels a soft tug at his shirt. When he doesn’t see someone behind him his gaze drops to meet wide blue eyes. He feels his heart ping at how cute the little boy is.

“Well Hello there!” Oikawa sings-songs.

“Oi! Sh-ah-Trashykawa don’t scare the kid.”

“I wanna be good like you.”

That comment makes the husbands pause and look down at the serious kid. His cheeks are pink but his expression is serious and it’s too cute for Oikawa to handle.

“What?”

“You’re the best setter right?”

Oikawa’s pride swells and ignores the hissing from Iwa. “Of course I am, and you are?”

“I’m Kagyama Tobio, I wanna be great like you.”

Oikawa was used to praise, He was used to girls flocking around him singing his praise. He was used to men being jealous of him, He loved the attention. Yet, Something about this small innocent child wanting to be like him made him fluster.

“Y-You’ll have to train super hard, and even then you may not be as great as me.” He says instead, earning a smack from Iwa.

“Okay.” The boy accepts easily.

“You’re up to the challenge?” The boy nods seriously and turns to Shouyou.

“Me an Sho are gonna be the next best Setter and Ace.” It’s the calm way he says it that makes Oikawa believe it. A small dark place in him coils at the challenge.

“Oho, Really?” 

“Yes.” It’s the calmness, so strange for a kid so young that makes Oikawa really look at the kid. His eyes are dark and his face is set into a stern expression. Oikawa sees himself in those eyes, and wonders if the kid really will end up like him. His knees twinges at the thought.

“You’ll have to train hard, and take really good care of yourself if you want to be as good as me.” He looks at Iwa who give him a rare approving look.

“I twisted my ankle at practice a few weeks ago, Mrs. Kageyama and Akaashi told me to stay off it but I wanted to play.”

The men are unaware at how rare it is for the boy to speak so much, The small Kageyama is usually stoic and rarely spoke to strangers. They share a stilted conversation, Oikawa not used to talking to children. Thankfully Iwa was there and was able to guide the conversation in an encouraging direction.

Oikawa feels strange watching the little boy load up and head back to his foster home. His eyebrows knit together and he wonders why it feels so wrong.

“Shittykawa?”

“Iwa! It’s Loving Husband now~” Oikawa cries.

“...Trashykawa then.”

“Mean! Mean Iwa, Why did I agree to marry you again.”

Even as they argue their hands clasp together and Oikawa drapes over Iwa’s shoulders. Bokuto laughs at the scene and explains the complex relationship to Akaashi who stares in confusion. 

Shouyou is currently stealing Daichi’s attention and making the other players coo at his adorable reenaction of his favorite parts of the game.

It’s well past Shouyou’s bed time by the time they arrive home and the poor boy is passed out in his fathers arms. Bokuto carrying their things up for Akaashi and he waits on the couch for Akaashi to put Shouyou in his bed.

“Well that was chaotic.” Akaashi sighs and sits beside Bokuto on the couch.

“I think it was worth it though.”

“I agree, Those kids had fun.”

“And I don’t know what lil’ Yama said to Oikawa but he was damn near floating after they left.”

“I’m sure it was something about volleyball.” Akaashi leans forward and bravely rests against Bokuto’s side, Who immediately wraps and arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. They share a soft look and Bokuto can’t help but lean forward and seal his lips over Akaashi’s.

Embarrassingly they spend quite a bit of time just kissing on the couch, Bokuto kissing with the same energy as everything else he does and Akaashi is breathless. It is a bit like they’re back in highschool Akaashi thinks, because he knows if Bokuto and him had gone to the same school he would have fallen for him all the same.

Akaashi hums into the kiss and pulls back, He’s sure his face is red but so is Bokuto’s and he can’t find it in himself to care. Akaashi has to fight the urge to lean back in and the intensity of those golden eyes has Akaashi wondering if Bokuto is holding back as well. Bokuto leans in and instead of a kiss their foreheads meet and Bokuto just breathes for a moment.

Akaashi smiles and smooths his hands over Bokuto’s shoulders, at some point his hands carded into Bokuto’s hair, Bokuto’s arms going around Akaashi’s waist. They sat there holding one another for a moment before Bokuto starts to laugh quietly and Akaashi questions him. 

“I was remembering the day we meet.”

“What about it?”

“I told my friends you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. It’s true, You really are, but I can’t help but prefer you now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Red in the face, My arms around you, Your hands on me.” Bokuto says, causing Akaashi to blush harder.

“Just like that.” Bokuto’s voice had gone all deep and gravelly, It makes Akaashi’s hands shake.

“It’s getting late, I should head home.” Bokuto doesn’t pull away as he says that. “One more kiss for the road.” He leans back in and Akaashi doesn’t protest.

They trade numerous kisses as Bokuto gets ready to leave constantly saying “one more” between the two of them. Akaashi knows he’s being foolish but he can’t help himself at this point. He almost invites Bokuto to stay but bites his tongue. Their relationship is already a whirlwind, It’s going far faster than any of Akaashi’s previous relationships and he’s not about to speed that up even more.

“One more.” Bokuto leans through the open doorway and Akaashi lets him.

“Final one.” Akaashi says, but the kiss lingers for a moment longer and they part. Akaashi watches Bokuto go down the hallway and disappear into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow lookie here, I've been typing up a storm. Can't really help myself at this point. Sorry if there's any mistakes I'm pretty much typing on auto pilot right now.


	10. Food and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving chaos and Baby pictures.

The next few days go without much excitement but Bokuto makes sure to call everyday, He even asks Akaashi about thanksgiving which Akaashi has never celebrated. He does accept the invitation to both meet his mothers and celebrate the holiday with them. It’s a little nerve-wracking but Akaashi is sure he’ll get through it.

When he tells Shouyou about it the boy is beyond excited, Honestly a Holiday celebrated by copious amounts of food what little boy wouldn’t be.

Work picks up as the holidays approach with more and more documents to sort through and Bokuto is training even harder with the Olympics getting closer they barely have time to see one another. They talk everyday even if it’s just a short conversation saying they miss one another and to have a good day. Akaashi wakes up to good morning texts and Akaashi returns them.

It should have been stressful, Being apart so much in such a new relationship but it didn’t get that bad. They missed each others company but they didn’t drift apart like Bokuto feared. They stayed in contact and shared every free moment texting one another. Akaashi wishes these mergers to be over with already but rushing such delicate work is out of the question. So Akaashi works diligently instead, Staying late as often as needed to make sure he can get this done before Thanksgiving.

Even Shouyou is busier with class projects and volleyball practice every other weekend, It just makes it all the sweeter when they do get to spend time together. Curled on the couch, Shouyou asleep between them, Bokuto showing up at Akaashi's work with lunch, Even Akaashi showed up at the gym the team trained at to steal Bokuto on a lunch date.

Akaashi nearly forgets about his Thanksgiving plans. He's able to leave Kiyoko and Yukie to finish up early the night before and Akaashi heads home. Mind heavy with thoughts.

The next morning he’s up earlier than he needs to be because he didn’t want to show up empty handed and had even called Bokuto to ask if bringing something would be considered rude. They are celebrating it the American way and he has no experience with that but Bokuto assured him he could show up with or without anything and they’d be happy.

Akaashi is going to bring something he decides, Since he can’t cook well he decides to look around the nearest shopping center. Shouyou has a blast pulling his father along, running through the shopping district. Shouyou points out the most...Unique items but ultimately Akaashi settles on a tiny bakery tucked between two much larger ones. It smells heavenly when they walk in and the atmosphere is nice, All muted yellows and pinks.

As far as Akaashi is aware it’s just going to be Bokuto’s mother’s, Bokuto, Akaashi and Shouyou. So with a lovely strawberry cake in hand they’re off to meet Bokuto’s family.

Weirdly enough Akaashi isn’t nervous as he walks up the small path to the red door. If these people raised Bokuto they can’t be much different then their son right? Akaashi knocks lightly and there’s a commotion from inside the house. He can plainly hear Bokuto shouting and can't stop the smile that spread across his face, and wasn't the door supposed to be yellow?

The door flings open before Akaashi can make up his mind and Akaashi is pulled into a quick kiss before Bokuto is ushering the father and son in. Akaashi sets Shouyou on the floor and gently removes the yellow coat. When he stands Bokuto pulls the small coat from him and offers the help Akaashi out of his own coat. Akaashi nearly swoons like he always does when Bokuto does something romantic. The coats end up stowed away on a nearby coat rack and Shouyou is lifted onto Bokuto’s hip.

“Hey Hey Hey! Akaash, how was work?” 

“Long, How has practice been?”

“Really Goo-”

“Sweetie was that Akaashi?” Mom calls through the house and Bokuto gives Akaashi a wide apologetic grin before pulling him toward the dining room. Their fingers interlace and Akaashi can’t help the smile from getting wider. Bokuto introduces his three mothers, Who insist on Akaashi calling them the same way Bokuto calls them. Shouyou however gets to call them, Nana, Grandma and Gigi. 

Akaashi decides he loves this eccentric family, They’re so welcoming and kind. Shouyou absolutely adores Màna who spends the whole visit with Shouyou in her arms. Akaashi wonders what the woman is whispering to his son but can’t pull himself from the delightful conversation with the one called Mom.

Akaashi also learns a lot more about Bokuto, All about his childhood years and how he was such a hellion. Always getting dirty and bringing home stray animals. Momma and Akaashi bond over the family scrapbook that has numerous pictures of a little Bokuto. It seems even three mothers could barely contain him.

The dining table is piled high with all kinds of foods that are new to both Shouyou and Akaashi. Regardless the food is amazing and the women are thankful for the cake, Turns out there’s no baking skill between them. The only one skilled in that department is their son.

Shouyou soaks up the attention that’s paid to him, The three women cooing and taking turns coddling them. Momma whines about how Bokuto used to be that tiny and ‘He was such a sweet baby.’ Which starts a whole new round of reminiscing. The women even lure Akaashi into talking about himself as a child, which is equal parts amusing and mortifying. 

Shouyou ends up passing out in Màna’s arms and Momma is already snapping photos. Akaashi finds himself leaning into Bokuto’s side and sharing a tender look, Only to be interupted by Momma taking their picture. Bokuto grins wide and hugs Akaashi tighter.

It’s an entirely foreign from what Akaashi’s used too, His own parents weren’t terrible, just very busy. Akaashi’s parents were very formal and important people in their own right. To Akaashi it was the same whether they were home or not. They were stiff and rarely showed affection, Akaashi was 14 when they officially divorced.

Looking at these women Akaashi can’t compare the two, His parents had tolerated each other, These women loved each other. It was glaringly obvious in the way they moved around each other. It showed in the way Bokuto expressed himself. Akaashi wants that for himself and Shouyou too, Akaashi wants that for Bokuto too.

It’s nearing 8p.m. when they women finally let them leave, Though not before nearly 15 minutes of goodbye hugs and kisses. Followed by them packing up leftovers for the pair to take. Overall Akaashi was stuffed and tired but he would do it all over again in a heat beat. 

With Shouyou cradled in his arms Akaashi walks to his car, Bokuto beside him arms loaded with the leftovers. Shouyou had put up a weak protest, not wanting to leave the warm home but he was much to tired to put up a real fight. Within seconds of being buckled into his seat he was passed out once more.

“I had a good time Bokuto.” Akaashi leans against his car and smiles as Bokuto arranges the things in the trunk. “You’re mothers are wonderful as well.”

“Aw I’m glad Akaashi, They really liked you too. I mean who wouldn’t.”

“You’re much to kind.”

“Nah, Just honest.” Bokuto leans in and kisses Akaashi sweetly.

“Hmm.” Akaashi hums and closes his eyes.

“We should do it again! I mean after the Olympics we could all get back together and have another party, We could even invite your-” Bokuto pauses at Akaashi’s sour face. “I-I’m sorry?”

“Don’t apologize Bokuto it’s fine, My mother and Father aren’t like your Mothers, They’re split up and both live in other countries.” Akaashi explains.

“Sorry, Didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“No need to worry Bokuto you didn’t.” Akaashi leans up and kisses Bokuto.

“I’m going to get Shouyou home, Text when you get home?” 

“Course I will, You too! Text when you get home safe.”

With one last kiss Akaashi slides into his car and drives off, Only sparing one look back seeing Bokuto watching him leave. It makes Akaashi’s heart flutter.

Akaashi is forever thankful he chose an apartment with an elevator because between Shouyou’s dead weight and the food he wouldn’t have made it up any stairs. He sends Bokuto a text and goes to tuck Shouyou in, Akaashi smiles and tucks Owlfie in beside and snaps a picture to send to Bokuto.

Akaashi receives a long text full of emoji and hearts in response. Followed by one that makes his face heat up.

From: Bokuto  
Do I get a pic of you all tucked in too ;P

Akaashi contemplates it all for a second before swapping into silky black sleep pants and a loose white shirt. Akaashi climbs into his bed and with slightly shaking hands snaps a picture of himself wrapped in his blanket, Pillow making his hair stick up more than usual.

Akaashi nearly swallows his tongue when Bokuto sends him a picture back, Unlike him, Bokuto wasn’t wearing a shirt. The man had one arm up carding his fingers through his two-tone hair showing off well muscled arms and shoulders. Akaashi lingers on the curve of Bokuto’s bicep embarrassingly long.

The man was just as muscular as Akaashi had thought, if even more so. When relaxed Bokuto didn’t seem all that toned but the moment he flexed you could see every divot and curve of muscle. Akaashi sent a reply on auto pilot and saved the picture to his phone.

Bokuto sent back a series of emoji that had Akaashi chuckling. The man really was a contradiction, Muscular but soft, Loud but gentle, Devilishly handsome and Overbearingly cute. Akaashi wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

They wish eachother a goodnight and Akaashi lays in bed thinking back over the day he’s had. It was no wonder Bokuto was so eccentric when he had so many cultures growing up, and it was plain to see how he had grown up so loving. Bokuto’s mothers loved him unconditionally, and they passed the rare trait onto their son.

Akaashi hopes to be half the parent they are, He tries his best. Akaashi is lucky to have a good job so he can provide for Shouyou well. Akaashi still had his doubts from time to time about his parenting but one loving look form his son’s amber eyes and those doubts would melt away.

It was the same with Bokuto to be honest, Anytime Akaashi would doubt an action he would just look at those golden eyes. Bokuto was an open book, never really hiding who he was. It was refreshing after dealing with cunning business men all day. Bokuto had mood swings and an eccentric overexcited personality, but Akaashi loved it all the same.

Bokuto Koutarou had a heart of gold, and Akaashi isn’t going to take it for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little tough, I hope it doesn't seem too forced. I was running on E when I wrote this chapter.


	11. Work outs and Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi decides the gym was a bad idea but can't regret it at the end of the day.

Akaashi is uncomfortable, The only times he’d been in a gym the last few years were either for Shouyou or Bokuto. Neither of the two were with him at the moment. Akaashi had the brilliant idea to surprise Bokuto at his gym after practice. He’s regreting that choice, Because he had shown up early to warm up only to be bombarded by unwanted advances from this man.

“-Soo as I was saying.” The man continued to talk, never giving Akaashi a chance speak.

“I’m Sor-”

“And this guy seriously bet me that he could bench more. What a joke, I mean look at these guns!” The man displays decently muscled arms but Akaashi has recently spent a lot of time watching Bokuto and anything compared him isn’t impressive.

“Well-”

“SO anyway, you want blow this joint and get a drink with me?” The man leans forward with a grin that’s supposed to be attractive. Akaashi is about to refuse the man when a very familiar voice booms nearby.

“Hey Hey Hey Akaash! What’re you doing here?” To anyone who didn’t know the man Bokuto seemed genuinely happy and carefree, Akaashi however noticed the tenseness in his voice.

“I was goin-” Akaashi was getting really annoyed with this man cutting him off.

“Hey man can’t you see we’re busy?” The man is flexing his muscles, and Akaashi tried not to laugh. Bokuto was wearing an oversized hoodie, making him look softer, Akaashi found it cute.

Bokuto completely ignores the man and smiles at Akaashi. “You busy babe?” The nickname is new, but Akaashi contains the delighted laugh that nearly breaks free.

“No Bokuto, This isn’t your usual time being here?”

“Practice let out early. Coach wants us to work on stamina a little more.” Bokuto is definitely showing off when he strips his hoodie off. He’s wearing a sleeveless under armor shirt his muscles on full display as he ties it around his hips. Akaashi has to bite his lip at the display.

“Ah lucky you, I was trying to surprise you.” Akaashi chances a glance and sees the man fuming.

“I am I am! I was so surprised to see you here!” Bokuto’s voice isn’t as tense anymore and he leans forward to pull Akaashi into a hug. “C’mon! Lets get ready.” He drags Akaashi away.

Akaashi regrets everything.

He should have never met up with Bokuto at the gym. Why? Because now Akaashi is heaving out of breathe struggling to keep up with his over-excitable and overly fit boyfriend. Bokuto and He were on treadmills side by side and all Bokuto did when he saw Akaashi was laugh and tease him for being out of shape.

Finally Akaashi slips off his treadmill and sits at the bench behind them. “I give, Bokuto you’re too much for me.” 

Bokuto just laughs and continues running.

Akaashi decides to stretch out and discreetly watch Bokuto move through his eveyday workout. It makes Akaashi a little light headed to think about it honestly. Bokuto does this...Every. Day. Is the looping thought stuck in Akaashi’s head as he watches Bokuto bench press nearly 260ibs.

Well…Akaashi can’t argue. He has a type.

Bokuto finishes up and teases Akaashi some more as they head towards the locker rooms. 

Akaashi lingers keeping his eyes on the lockers and trails into the showers after Bokuto, A shirtless Bokuto was nearly too much for Akaashi to handle. When he finishes up and self consciously pulls the towel around him he walks back to the lockers and is struck dumb by the sight.

Bokuto is shirtless with his back turned to Akaashi, Surprisingly it’s not just the fact that Bokuto is shirtless that has Akaashi silenced. It’s the fact that Bokuto’s back is covered in ink.

A massive tattoo covers most of Bokuto’s back. A depiction of a Great Horned Owl is spread in mid flight. It’s wings stretch across Bokuto’s shoulder blades each movement making it feel alive, it’s claws outstretched as if ready to snatch up it’s prey. Sketchy details were brought out by vibrant splashes of water color ink.

Akaashi found himself walking forward to get a closer look at the masterpiece. Each step closer brings the owl into finer detail. The lines were sketchy but far from messy and the splashes of color only seemed to enhance the tattoo. The owls piercing eyes were a kaleidoscope of vibrant yellows and oranges making them look as if they were glowing.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto flinches when Akaashi touches the line work tenderly.

“It’s beautiful Bokuto.” Akaashi says and lets his hand follow an arc of pale blue and green.

“Akaasheee! You’re too pretty to be calling my tattoo beautiful. You’re beautiful!” Bokuto spins around and pulls Akaashi into a tight hug. Akaashi is immediately aware of the fact he’s in just a towel but lets Bokuto hold on for a moment longer before pulling away.

“I need to put on clothes.” Akaashi swears he hears Bokuto gasp and then say something but ignores it.

Bokuto is still shirtless when Akaashi turns back dressed in a black sweater and his softest pair of sweatpants.

“Bokuto you should get dressed too.”

“Aww Akaashi too awed by my body?” Bokuto teasingly flexes both arms. Those arms should be illegal Akaashi thinks.

“Bokuto please.” Akaashi looks away blushing only to find Bokuto suddenly getting up and moving closer.

“Akaashi.” The slight husky nature of Bokuto’s voice had him glancing up. 

The fire in his golden eyes nearly take his breathe away. Bokuto may be bigger than him by quite a bit, but even now Akaashi doesn’t feel trapped by the difference in physical power. Akaashi knows the minute he says he’s uncomfortable Bokuto will back off and spew apologies. That is probably the reason he lets Bokuto back him against the wall.

Bokuto leans over Akaashi, his hands on the wall on either side of him and kisses Akaashi soundly. Akaashi’s trembling hands curl into fists against Bokuto’s chest. 

As the kiss deepens Akaashi allows his arms to wrap around Bokuto’s neck, Pressing his chest into Bokuto’s. Akaashi loses himself into the wonderful feeling. Bokuto’s wide hands trailing up and down Akaashi’s waist making him gasp into the kiss.

They split apart with a shared smile, Bokuto grinning wide and steps away. Akaashi very nearly follows the man to pull him back but watches as Bokuto slips on a black under armor shirt. It should be against the law for Bokuto to cover up. Though Akaashi isn’t sure how he would handle constant exposure to that. He’d find a way.

Akaashi is unaware of the thoughts running through Bokuto’s head. About how pretty Akaashi looks breathless and red in the face, How Akaashi’s waist was made to be held in Bokuto’s hands and numerous other thoughts that have Bokuto ready to leave. He refuses to let anyone, Expecially not weak ass wanabes see Akaashi like that. 

Bokuto makes sure to curl an arm around Akaashi’s waist as they walk out. The man from earlier is still around, He doesn’t even look like he’s done any work as he leans against a nearby wall hitting on a young woman who looks extremely uncomfortable. Bokuto growls lightly making Akaashi nod and step away from him.

“Hey Hey Hey!” He says more forceful than usual.

“What is it now?” 

“Why don’t you leave her alone.” Bokuto offers a quick smile to the woman who returns it gratefully.

“C’mon dude you already got that hottie, leave us be.”

“Do you want his attention?” Bokuto ignores the indignant sputters from the man and the woman shakes her head. Bokuto refocuses on the man whose red in a face.

“There’s yer answer buddy, now scram, and while yer at it leave everyone else alone too. Maybe actually work out? You look like you could use it.”

“Fuck you!”

“Sorry, I’m taken.” Bokuto smirks and turns to walk back to Akaashi. He half expects the man the hit him but thankfully he’s smarter than he looks.

“Thank you!” The woman calls and goes back to her workout and Bokuto waves with a bright smile.

“You’re a good man Bokuto.”

“Akaashee! I just did what anyone else would have.”

“Hmm, perhaps but it doesn’t change the fact.” Akaashi pauses before asking. “Would you come over for dinner?”

“Is that your way of asking me to cook for you again? Don’t be shy Akaash, I know you love my cooking.”

“I do, but I was thinking we could order in and watch a movie. Shouyou is spending the night with a friend.” Akaashi did not mean to make that sound suggestive.

“Sure sure! I’ll see you in a bit Akaashi!”

Akaashi climbs into his car and grips the steering wheel tightly. “What have I done.” He whispers passionately to himself. Akaashi has impeccable self control, or so he’d thought. It seems it has an off switch and that switch is one Bokuto Koutarou. 

Akaashi tries not to dwell on it and heads home, He picks up the few toys that are strewn about the livingroom and in a fit of nerves vacuums as well. Thankfully Bokuto shows up shortly after he finished putting away his vacuum and Akaashi takes a deep breathe before answering the door.

“Hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto greets as usual and settles himself on the couch.

“I’ve got the menus set out on the table, See anything you like?”

“Oh I see plenty I like but it’s not on a menu.” It would have been a pretty smooth line if Bokuto hadn’t have delivered it with such a goofy grin. It made Akaashi laugh.

They end up getting Thai food, They pop on a new movie neither of them had seen and sit curled together one the couch. At some point Bokuto complained about his legs and stretched them out across the cushions and pulled Akaashi to lay half on top of his chest. Akaashi is thankful he had bought such a wide couch.

Akaashi swears that Bokuto’s chest is more comfortable than any overpriced mattress, Bokuto seems to radiate heat and Akaashi curls closer. Akaashi tucked his hands beneath his cheek and laid more comfortably against Bokuto who grumbled happily and wrapped his arms around Akaashi.

They stay like this for the remainder of the movie which neither are really paying attention to at this point. Akaashi is dozing lightly, nearly put to sleep by Bokuto’s gentle hands wondering over his back and sides.

Bokuto smiles down at Akaashi, Bokuto doesn’t remember the last time he was so happy with someone. His hands still for a moment and Akaashi blinks slowly up at him, Blue eyes so dark they looked almost black stunned Bokuto. As soon as Bokuto began sliding his hands again those eyes closed again.

Bokuto let his hands travel all the way back up Akaashi’s back and neck and buries his fingers in inky black curls, Akaashi hums tiredly and tucks his face against Bokuto’s collarbone. It makes Bokuto want to smother the man.

Most of Bokuto’s previous relationships weren’t this intimate, They liked Bokuto, Loved his energy but before too long they would call him needy and tiring. They would decide he wasn't worth dealing with. Bokuto could feel his mood sour.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Akaashi leans up and trails a hand along Bokuto’s arm to pull the hand from his hair and twine it with his own.

“Sorry ‘Kaashi.”

“Whats bothering you?”

“You’re really perfect y’know. I know I can be...Needy and annoying and-”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi leans back enough to look him in the eye, all sleepiness now gone and replaced with a stern look.

“Aka-”

“You have never once annoyed me, I find your incessant chatter endearing, I love all the stories and jokes. I love that you always want to be around me, I always want to be around you. I don’t know why you all of a sudden feel down but I can assure you. I like you just as you are.” Akaashi takes that moment to claim Bokuto’s mouth in a sweet kiss.

Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi and pulls him tighter against his chest. His heart pounding away. Akaashi really was perfect, Bokuto decides he’s going to marry this man as quickly as Akaashi will allow.

When they pull apart Bokuto begins to thank Akaashi only to be cut off with another kiss.

“Bokuto I clearly remember telling you that I wanted to learn all of your moods, It makes me happy to get closer to you this way.” Akaashi explains.

“You're too good for me Akaashi!” 

“I could say the same about you.”

Bokuto doesn’t respond to that with words, Just makes a choked off noise and buries his face in Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi makes up his mind right then and grabs the remote to shut off the t.v.

“Lets go to bed Bokuto.” Akaashi says and swallows the anxiousness rising to his throat.

“Okay.” Bokuto isn’t sure if that's an invitation for something and decides he’ll be happy with whatever happens. Cuddling Akaashi is like the best thing ever for him, and if he gets to stay he gets to wake up next to Akaashi!

Akaashi finds an old pair of gym shorts for Bokuto to wear and Akaashi is a-okay with Bokuto stripping his shirt off to sleep. Akaashi throws the old clothes in the wash and returns to the sight of Bokuto leaning shirtless against his pillows, it really is one of the best things Akaashi’s ever seen. So Akaashi changes into silky sleep pants while Bokuto talks about how comfy Akaashi’s bed and sheets are. Akaashi eyes the soft t-shirts he usually sleeps in. Dare he? 

Akaashi can’t quite get up the courage and pulls a soft gray t-shirt on and walks out of his closet, He’s struck by the lovely picture of Bokuto on his bed but doesn’t let himself be distracted. Akaashi crawls into bed and Bokuto immediately opens his arms and pulls him close. In the darkness of the room, The two fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that! I'm pretty happy with this chapter and it's not just the cuddles! I also wanted to ask you guys, Do you think I should put in a full blown sex scene or should I keep in ambiguous? Which would you prefer?  
> And the original idea was for Bokuto to have a hyper-realistic owl tattoo but a watercolor one just fits him more in my opinion.


	12. Love and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi are so in love, Now if only they can tell each other that.

The next morning can only be described as nirvana for Bokuto, Waking up and seeing Akaashi’s usually stoic face relaxed into his chest is the best wake up call ever. Akaashi’s hair is a mess and he snorts a little in his sleep and Bokuto can’t stop himself. He reaches for his phone and snaps a photo, Bokuto makes sure to save it before setting his phone back on the side table.

Akaashi wakes slowly to the feeling of fingers running through his hair and down his back, he lets out a content sigh and settles himself more firmly against Bokuto’s bare chest. Akaashi agrees, waking up beside Bokuto is heaven on earth. 

Akaashi lets his fingers trail over Bokuto’s chest, letting his nerves go and his hands begin to wonder over the plains of skin. Bokuto lets out a rumbling laugh when Akaashi finds a particularly ticklish spot and dares to slide his hands up the back of Akaashi’s shirt to feel the soft skin there.

Big calloused hands run over Akaashi’s side making him hum in contentment. Those hands leave a trail of warmth in their wake making Akaashi shiver at the feeling.

They linger in bed for a long time, hands wondering and soft laughter filling the still morning air around them. Akaashi’s heart is so full when he looks up at Bokuto whose eyes have gone soft around the edges and is looking right back at Akaashi. 

Akaashi can’t quite place the look in Bokuto’s eyes but he wonders if his own mirror the look, They haven’t even spoken but they haven’t needed too. Akaashi thinks this is what love is supposed to be like, With or without words they fully understand one another. Bokuto pulls him close and presses their foreheads together. 

They eventually have to roll out of bed, But Bokuto does end up pulling him back in a couple times. Finally Akaashi is able to escape and excuses himself, He pulls out a fresh set of clothes. Bokuto’s eyes track him all the way to the bathroom, The way Bokuto looks at Akaashi makes him feel beautiful. His whole life he’d been told he was, yet one look from that man made Akaashi feel like it.

Akaashi rushes through a shower and unpacks a spare toothbrush from under the counter. When he leaves the bathroom Bokuto is still resting in his bed. Akaashi is dressed in a dark blue oversized sweater and his softest pair of jeans. 

“I’ll go change your clothes to the dryer. I set a new toothbrush out for you and the towels are in the closet.” Akaashi says and plants a sweet kiss on the corner of Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto nearly succeeds in pulling Akaashi back into his arms but Akaashi just laughs and slips away.

Bokuto pouts for a moment before sitting up and freezing when he meet brilliant hazel eyes at the foot of the bed. A black and white cat stares at him calmly. Bokuto turns his head slowly, never taking his eyes off the feline.

“Hey uh...Akaashi?”

“Yes?”

“Do you own a cat?”

“Oh did Tinta actually come out?” Akaashi asked surprised and came back into the room. The cat merps pleasantly and hops over to rub at Akaashi’s ankles who leans down to pick her up. “Are you allergic?”

“No no no no! Just surprised me is all, can I pet em?”

“She’s is afraid of new people, men especially. So go slow.” Akaashi warns and holds Tinta securely so Bokuto can hold his fingers out. She does tense up and grumbles a little, but Bokuto stops leaving his hand outstretched. The feline slowly sniffs the fingers and before too long she lets Bokuto gently pet her head.

“She’s so sweet Akaashi!” Bokuto is careful to not shout.

“Thankyou, I adopted her a little over a year ago when Shouyou wanted a pet.” Akaashi says and lets Tinta go. She meows and circles Akaashi’s ankles. 

“Shouyou wanted a cat?”

“No he wanted a dog but when we got to the shelter Shouyou saw Tinta through a glass door and asked to go in the cat room. Shouyou said she looked so lonely that we had to bring her home.” Akaashi smiled. “I was very thankful, Cats are much easier to take care of.” 

“That’s so sweet! You should come over and meet Pancake and Spike!” Bokuto exclaims.

“Pancake and Spike? Are they your cats?”

“Nope! My ferrets! They’re my babies!” Bokuto grabs his phone and discreetly slips through his photos to show off the two ferrets. One is darkly colored with white around his mouth and the other is more lightly colored over all. 

“I’ve never met a ferret before.”

“Aww they’re the best!” Bokuto scrolls through showing more and more pictures. “They’re like a dog and a cat mixed but it’s small. You and Shouyou will love them.”

“A-are they safe to have around kids?” Akaashi asks warily looking at the fangs in one picture.

“Well they’ve been handled by kids before and they love them but we wouldn’t leave them alone that's for sure.” Bokuto assures.

“We can set up a playdate after you take a shower. We need to go pick up Shouyou at noon. I’ll set your clean clothes outside the door when they finish drying.”

Bokuto showers quickly, ignoring his nerves over using Akaashi’s stuff. Too bad Akaashi doesn’t have wax or gel Bokuto thinks as he stares himself down in the mirror, Bokuto sighed and pulled his shirt one and headed out. He followed the smell of frying bacon.

The sight of Akaashi cooking shouldn't have made Bokuto so happy, But he let himself smile and curl his arms around Akaashi who swatted his hand away from the already done bacon.

“AkaaAAshi!” Bokuto whined.

“Wait for it to all to be finished, You’ll burn your tongue on it right now.”

“Yeah but it’s best when it’s that hot.”

“Hmm I think you can wait.” Akaashi ignores the whines and stirs the eggs. “I hope you don’t mind scrambled.” Bokuto laughs and shakes his head at that.

“Bacon and eggs, a breakfast for men!” Bokuto teases and grunts when a sharp elbow finds his ribs.

“Don’t tease me, I could leave you to starve.”

“Noo! Akaashee you wouldn’t!”

“I may.”

“You won’t!” Bokuto croons and steals a piece of bacon. Akaashi shakes his head with a smile and dumps the eggs onto the plates. They eat quickly and Bokuto decides to go with Akaashi to pick up Shouyou.

Shouyou is predictably excited when he sees Bokuto but stills runs to his dad first hugging him tightly. Shouyou babbles about how much fun he had with Izumi and Koji the whole ride home and the slightest mention of going to Bokuto’s for dinner sometime sets the boy off on another long winded tangent of excitement.

Bokuto has another game coming up and it’s father north so he’ll be traveling for the week leaving Shouyou to pout, Akaashi almost joins his son. They won’t be able to make this game or the next few because the holidays are swamping the company Akaashi works for with mergers and agreements. 

Akaashi is suddenly glad he took what time he could with Bokuto because it looks like they wouldn’t bee seeing each other for a little while. When they get back to his apartment Bokuto has to leave for practice and gives Akaashi a kiss that lingers well after Bokuto is gone.

Shouyou is already pulling out toys and begging Akaashi to play and put on cartoons and do this and that. Akaashi smiles serenely, The peace and quiet were nice but Shouyou is Akaashi’s true happiness. Akaashi bursts forth with a roar and chases Shouyou across the house.

Shouyou shrieks in joy and sprints toward his room only to be snatched up. Akaashi throws Shouyou onto his bed, Hands finding Shouyou’s most ticklish spots. Shouyou laughs and smacks at his father until he’s laughing to hard to do much else.

Akaashi eases up and places a kiss on Shouyou’s forehead that has the boy giggling. The rest of the day is filled with superheroes and lava floors. Father and son both gasping at the latest gossip and Shouyou passing out on the couch.

The once clean livingroom is now strewn with toys and crayons, 'Kiki’s Delivery Service' plays on loop on the t.v. Shouyou could practically quote the entirety of that movie and Akaashi isn’t too shabby himself. It’s Shouyou’s current favorite and Akaashi is thankful it’s not Frozen anymore.

Shouyou wakes up not long before dinner is finished and finds his dad in the kitchen.

“Shouyou sweetie why don’t you go wash your hands for dinner.”

“Okie Dokie, Daddy.” Shouyou wanders off and Akaashi is struck with a thought. Not too long ago he would’ve had to help Shouyou, Now with the use of a stool he can do it himself. Something so small makes Akaashi’s heart twist. Shouyou even tugs his hand free and asks to do things by himself now because he’s a big boy. Akaashi frowns lightly and turns back to the stove. 

“All clean!”

“Good job! Go sit it’s almost done.” Akaashi says as he turns off the stove and makes a plate for himself and Shouyou. Even now Akaashi is reminded that his son is growing up. It feel like just yesterday he had to constantly wipe his sons face, Akaashi still had to his son never quite escaping a meal clean. 

“Shouyou, Can you promise daddy something?”

“What daddy?” Shouyou’s eyes sparkle, there’s a smudge of sauce on his cheek and Akaashi has to restrain himself for the moment.

“Don’t grow up too fast okay?”

“But I already am a big boy!”

“Oh really? I must have missed the memo.” Akaashi teases his son. His son talks all through dinner about this and that and Akaashi loses himself in the childish stories. They get ready for bed and Shouyou hugs Owlfie tight to his chest as Akaashi sits beside them to tell a story.

“You ready?”

“yes!”

“You sure?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, Once upon a time. There was a brave little knight who rose every night to protect his kingdom-” Akaashi weaves a fantastical tale of battle and friendship. The brave knight befriending the old misunderstood wizard and together they banish darkness from the kingdom and save the princess. 

Akaashi kisses Shouyou goodnight one last time before heading to his own bed and curling up. It had been a long long day but not bad. Akaashi can barely keep his eyes open when his eyes land on something that was not there that morning. A folded piece of paper sits innocently on his bedside table and Akaashi leans over to pick it up. Unfolded it reveals Bokuto’s scratchy hand writing and it makes Akaashi tear up.

Akaashi  
I’m so in love with you   
The way you look at me, Your hands and especially the way you say my name  
Everything about you drives me crazy  
I Love you  
<3 -Bokuto 

Akaashi holds that paper to his chest and tries to contain his tears but fails miserably, Akaashi is so in love with Bokuto it hurts. He has to reciprocate somehow, He isn’t sure what could even begin to match up with such a lovely letter.

Akaashi reads the note over several times before pressing it in one of his books. He wants to keep that note forever. Akaashi falls back into bed and cups his hands over his heart, It feels like it’s going to burst and Akaashi knows he’s going to have a hard time sleeping.

Akaashi does manage a small amount of sleep but he’s awake far too early and he’s in his home office staring down at the numerous words on the pages. Akaashi has never declared love this way. Bokuto is going to be busy for awhile yet, The Olympics are in Febuary and his team is training hard. So Akaashi has to work around that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose binging country love songs! The first part of this is heavily inspired by 'Brethe' by Faith Hill 
> 
> Tinta- https://www.catster.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Close-up-of-a-tuxedo-black-and-white-cat.jpg
> 
> Pancake and Spike- https://preview.redd.it/1hryg76mzem11.jpg?width=1024&auto=webp&s=eed36db486c3b5a12449b8630926a513bacf9e94
> 
> And yes, The ferrets are names after Volleyball terminology.


	13. Love and Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa confesses, The team is one step closer to the Olympics, Bokuto is disturbed, and Akaashi gets the chance to confess something himself.

“Iwa?”

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi grunted from beneath his husband.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Oikawa says, tracing little hearts into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Hmm, Y’know I have dumbass.”

“Mean….What would you say about having kids now?”

“Unless you’ve suddenly sprouted a vagina I think us ‘Having kids’ Isn’t gonna happen.”

“I mean adoption dummy!”

“I don’t know maybe? Why are you asking all of a sudden?”

“I want to adopt.”

“Now?”

“Yes, and I want to adopt Kageyama Tobio.” Oikawa declares sitting up. To anyone who didn’t know the man he seemed perfectly confident, but Iwaizumi Hajime has known Oikawa Tooru since childhood and can feel the nervous tremors in his hands. So he takes one and squeezes.

“Took you long enough...”

“What do you mean Iwa?”

“I knew the moment you looked at each other we’d be adopting him. You just needed to figure it out for yourself.”

“So….”

“We’ll fill out the paperwork tomorrow, Now go the fuck to sleep!”

“...Iwa.”

“For gods-What!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Oikawa settles down again and smiles to himself, He’d been agonizing over what if felt like seeing that boy leave and he did not like it. That boy needed to be with them, Oikawa thought. Little Tobio deserved to be with them.

Iwaizumi tightened his arm around Oikawa and thought about finally having a family with him. Iwaizumi Hajime had been in love with his best friend since they were children, and He’s had plenty of time to think about family. Iwaizumi had been ready to adopt well before they married but had waited patiently for Oikawa to bring it up.

They were ready, Finally, After years and years of commitment they were ready to have a family. Iwaizumi agrees, seeing those big blue eyes look up at him felt right. Seeing him load up with his foster siblings had been hard for him too. No more, They’d go and fill out the paperwork and Tobio would come home with them as soon as possible. 

Oikawa wakes Iwaizumi up early the next day and he honestly can’t be mad about it, He’s excited too. It’s not going to be easy, They’re a gay couple and newly married, but Iwaizumi had great references and Oikawa had great charisma. Hopefully that will help them along.

The woman they meet with doesn’t seem fazed by their relationship, She checks their references and doesn’t fall for Oikawa’s charms. She submits the paperwork and tells them to expect a phonecall, They’ll be doing home checks and thorough background checks. Even if they get the chance to adopt Tobio they’ll be getting home visits for a while yet. But the ball is rolling and that’s what matters.

Oikawa is in an especially good mood when he arrives to practice and it puts the whole team on edge, Oikawa being this happy only means a couple of things and they’re hoping it doesn’t involve them.

“Me and Iwa might be adopting soon!”

“What no way!” Bokuto, Tendou and Semi chorus.

“I’m sorry for that kid.” Kuroo smirks.

“Mean Kuroo! Mean!”

“What made you want to adopt all of a sudden?” Bokuto asks grinning wide.

“Well you know how a few weeks ago we invited that family along to our game?” Oikawa explains, hands gesturing about. “Well Little Kageyama Tobio just had to steal my heart.”

“Your gonna adopt Tobio?” Oikawa is not expecting the exuberant reaction from Bokuto. When he nods Bokuto jumps into the air a whoops loudly. “He’s been talking about you non-stop. Or, well. So Shouyou has been saying. He’ll be stoked to hear that you’re interested in adopting him, How long will it take?”

They spend the entirety of their break talking about it and letting Oikawa vent his excitement. They’re playing especially well with Bokuto and Oikawa in good moods. Coach Ukai is feeling good about their chances this year. If he can bring gold maybe he can take some down time this year.

Their next game is upon them and it takes everything they have not to rip each others throat out on the long trip north. Thankfully Bokuto and Kuroo pass out after only an hour and Tendou follows shortly after. Oikawa curls up with Iwaizumi on the phone and stays quiet thankfully. With the trouble makers all taken care of Ukai is safe to doze lightly in the front seat. 

Usually these long trips have tensions running high, Something about being stuck on a bus for hours at a time with high energy athletes. You’d honestly think they were children.

When they finally arrive Ukai breathes a sigh of relief, They check into their hotel and crash for the night. The next morning they are unfortunately loaded back onto the bus to head for practice. They’ll be here for three days and head back on the fourth. If they win, They’ll be leaving sooner if they lose and that’s not an option.

The atmosphere of the gym is professional and tense, Each team is warming up and preparing for battle. These few days will make or break a teams chance of representing Japan in the upcoming Olympics. No one wants to give that up. Bokuto is nearly vibrating in excitement but his eyes show the determination it takes to be the 2nd ranked Ace in all of Japan. 

They must cut an intimidating figure because the other teams steer clear and let them warm up in peace. Bokuto striking down straight after straight and The mere sound of Ushijima hitting the ball echoes, It’s no wonder. Ukai nods, They’re in good shape by the time the first game rolls around. It’s time for battle.

They decimate the first few rounds and take out the first school pretty easy, Their setter folding under the pressure. It’s a little unfortunate but they’ll get another chance in their next match. The next school doesn’t go down as easy and fights for every point. It’s a good game. 

They’re on a winning streak and it’s putting the team in a great mood, Akaashi had called Bokuto to let Shouyou cheer into the receiver putting Bokuto in an even better mood. Iwaizumi the teams physical therapist couldn’t be with them because their house was being inspected one of the days, Oikawa was nervous but on the second day he gets a call that they’re in good shape. 

The four days go by fast, Each match tougher than the last, There are tears but their team stands victorious at the end of each grueling day and they're ready to head home. One more set of matches, That’s all that stand between them and the Olympics.

The night before they leave they’re rowdy and very nearly get kicked out of the restaurant, Daichi has given up and is eating peacefully in a corner beside Ushijima. Oikawa is on the phone with Iwaizumi whining and Bokuto is arguing with Kuroo about something, Tendou is egging them on.

Kuroo, Bokuto and Tendou are running wild and not even Yaku can control them, Coach Ukai abandoned them awhile ago.

“No but seriously! Just-”

“No! Your wrong!” Bokuto interrupts Kuroo. “There is no way! No way that Texas is that fucking big!”

“Look it up!”

Bokuto fumbles with his phone and begins typing furiously. 

“He’s right.” Tendou sings from Bokuto’s shoulder.

“No...” 

“Yes.” Kuroo smirks.

“Who-What! WHY? Why is Texas so fucking huge!” Bokuto shouts making several other diners glare. “Who said that was okay?” 

“I don’t know! Americans are fucking weird alright. Their country is weird, They’re weird, I don’t know what to tell you!” Kuroo wheezes. 

Bokuto’s face. He looks so disconcerted, Like he doesn’t know how to process the information he’s been given but at the same time he’s extremely aware of it. Tendou and Kuroo are loosing it on the floor of the restaurant.

“-And that’s just one state! I mean Japan’s pretty big but what-” Bokuto continues to rant.

“Sirs I’m gonna have to ask you to calm down.” Their waitress says. “You’re disturbing the other patrons.” 

“Sorry about them, We’ll just head out now. Could we get the bill.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto apologize while settling their bill and the team heads off, Texas being forgotten in favor of Bokuto begging for icecream as they pass a convenience store. 

Daichi isn’t sure what he did to deserve being on a team with these manchildren but he can’t help the exasperated sigh, These dumbasses are his best friends. 

They make it back to their hotel and eventually all settle into one room to play a couple rounds of cards. No one wants to sleep too much so they can sleep on the bus tomorrow, they burn an hour playing dumb card games. After that Daichi has finally had enough and kicks them all out and makes them go to their own rooms.

The next day they’re woken up far too early and manage to eat breakfast between grumbling and whining. They all nearly pass out when settled on the bus and the two hour ride goes by fast.

Bokuto wakes up twenty minutes from their destination and tugs out his phone to text Akaashi, Maybe they can go to dinner. He’s surprised to see a text already from Akaashi asking him to meet at HanaMatsu at 8p.m.

Bokuto’s heart pounds and his grin almost hurts but he can’t help it, He’s just too excited to see Akaashi again. Akaashi’s been working hard trying to get all his paperwork sorted and Bokuto’s been training so hard he can’t believe he’s been dating Akaashi for three months already.

He contains the urge to shout in joy because his teammates are still asleep around him so he shoots Akaashi a text with far too many emoji. Akaashi sends back a single, simple smiley face and Bokuto laughs quietly.

Thankfully they arrive on time which gives Bokuto plenty of time to get ready for his date, He wonders if Shouyou will be there, He misses the little guy almost as much as he misses Akaashi.

When he arrives Bokuto is dressed in his only button up shirt, He’s got the sleeves rolled and it’s tucked in for once. His lacks don’t even have holes in them, Bokuto nearly swallows his tongue when he catches sight of Akaashi.

His hair shines in the lowlight of the dining room, He’s wearing a white shirt beneath a black buttoned sweater. As Bokuto gets closer he noticed how Akaashi’s eyes shine like sapphires in the warm light of the candle sitting on the table.

“Bo-”

“You’re so beautiful Akaashi.” Bokuto almost feel bad for interrupting but the blush high on Akaashi’s cheeks make it hard.

“You’re very handsome yourself.” 

“Aww Akaashi.” Bokuto grins and take his seat across from Akaashi.

Akaashi can barely sit still, He’s never done something like this, He’s always been one for true romanticism. But being with Bokuto was different than anything Akaashi had ever experienced. The man wasn’t like the refined ladies and gentlemen that made up Akaashi’s previous relationships. Bokuto was loud and brash and romantic in a way Akaashi didn’t know how to reciprocate. 

It took days of searching and asking around before he finally settled on a way to answer that lovely note. Akaashi had taken many trips to the mall, Browsed online for hours before finally finding what he wanted in a back alley handcrafts store. The present sat hidden next to him in the booth and throughout dinner Akaashi could barely keep his mind off it.

After their meal Akaashi linked his hand with Bokuto’s and guided him out of the restaurant, Bokuto chattered endlessly as they made their way through the chilly December air. Akaashi was glad Bokuto was so distracted or he would have absolutely noticed bulge in his jacket pocket.

Christmas lights were already up and lighting their pathway through the nearby park, It made the walk far more romantic in Akaashi’s opinion. Bokuto was looking around and talking excitedly about all the lights when Akaashi stopped next to a lit up fountain. 

“Huh? Akaashi why’d you stop?”

“Bo-Bokuto...” Akaashi doesn’t know why it’s so difficult for him. His cheeks are on fire and his heart is beating too loud in his own ears he sees worry begin to bloom on Bokuto’s face and he rushes before he can get too anxious.

“That note…Bokuto...The-That note, It made me feel...I loved it, I..Four months ago Shouyou ran up to you and you proved my bias thoughts wrong-”

“Akaashi-”

“No! Bokuto let me finish this is important.” Akaashi pauses long enough to make sure Bokuto will stay quiet and them continues. “Bokuto we’ve been dating three months now but I’ve known since that first date. I was going to fall in love with you, Being with you makes me feel more alive than anything else. Being in your arms is like being home Bokuto.” Akaashi feels the tears well up but refuses to let them fall just yet. He pulls that stupid gift from his pocket and hands it to Bokuto who handles it carefully.

Bokuto gingerly unwraps the owl covered paper and smiles wide and goofy at the two owls staring up at him. It’s a beautifully carved pair of owls sitting on a single branch. They look as if they are resting against one another, Fully relaxed in their presence. Bokuto runs his fingers over the stained wood and looks back at Akaashi.

“Falling in love with you was easy, and Everyday I fall more in love with you Bo-K-Koutarou.”

“Keiji” Bokuto lurches forward and pulls Akaashi into a passionate kiss, His arm banded tight around his waist. They gasp a little at the intensity but don’t pull away just yet. Akaashi is thankful he walked them to a more secluded place because he can’t stop Bokuto from pulling him back in. They stand there for a moment wrapped up in each others arms before pulling apart, Overwhelmed by the feelings they share.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little out of hand. I realize that I just can't write Keiji and Koutarou, It's weird for me to use it anywhere but dialogue so sorry if you find that a little weird. Also Oikawa and Iwaizumi are married but they decided not to change names.  
> Also, From all the fanfiction i've read there's a lot of people who say Akaashi's eyes are different colors so I just went with what the wiki said.  
> Owls- https://www.everythingowl.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/owl-lovers-sculpture-225x300.jpg


	14. Winning and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team competes for their chance at the Olympics, Akaashi gets the scare of a lifetime.

Christmas came and went in a flurry of snow and gifts and suddenly it was January, Akaashi’s work slowed down with the new year and he was thankful. Bokuto’s training however picked up because now they were only one more set of games away. If they won the next round of games they’d be the main team representing Japan. 

Akaashi and Bokuto managed make time for each other, A coffee date here and a lunch date there. Akaashi had even brought Shouyou over to Bokuto’s apartment to meet the ever excitable Pancake and Spike. Bokuto cooked a wonderful meal and Shouyou adored the spastic creatures, Even Akaashi fell in love with them.

Akaashi was able to convince Mrs. Kageyama to allow the kids to one more game with them. It was the one that would give the team a chance at being Olympians. Akaashi can’t stop the small smile that forms when listening to Shouyou and Tobio gush about their favorite players. 

The teams are still warming up leaving the gym full of excited chatter, Shouyou talking animatedly while Tobio watches the players warm up.

The announcer booms over the speakers and suddenly the atmosphere changes, The crowd goes quiet the players take their positions. The ball goes up and the battle is on, Each point is hard won but neither team is giving in. It would be a game to remember that’s for sure.

Oikawa’s serves are even deadlier today, Ushijima and Bokuto are nearly unstoppable in their force. The team isn’t willing to give this up, They’ll fight for every point, and They won’t underestimate their opponents. 

Tension runs high by the third set, The first being won by the opponents and the second set being claimed by their team. Akaashi thinks Oikawa is showing off, That’s the fifth dump he’s pulled which is unusual for him. It doesn't help that every so often Oikawa takes a glance up to where they are sitting.

Akaashi glances to the side and sees Tobio completely enthralled with the professional setter and suddenly Bokuto’s random outbursts made more sense.

“...So that’s how it is?” Akaashi murmurs to himself too low for even Suga to hear.

With the third set cleared up they move into the final set, Bokuto is looking a little worn at the edges but he’s grinning like a maniac and Ushijima claps him on the back. It was time, They had been working for this since the first day they were all introduced to the team. 

The ball goes up.

The last set goes to tiebreaker and it’s almost never ending, One side would score followed by the other. They went on for awhile trading points until suddenly Bokuto flies up and smacks the ball right out of the air. The sound it makes as it hits the opponents side of the court is nearly deafening. 

The silence echoes with the noise for a moment before the crowd roars to life. Bokuto is wrapped in his celebrating teammates, His eyes however are on Akaashi and Shouyou, Their fists raise to join Bokuto’s.

The follow up ceremony drags on, Shouyou’s bouncing in his seat and Tobio surprisingly is kicking his feet impatiently. The team is presented with their medals and are dismissed. Akaashi is quick to gather the kids to meet the team. 

Iwaizumi is there to escort them past the press and goes as far as to pick up Tobio when Shouyou and him are too small to make it through the crowd safely and Akaashi is unable to hold both him and Shouyou. Tobio looked starry eyed up at the man holding him and quietly asked him questions while they walked.

They are once more left in a blank room with a few tables and chairs, Before too long Bokuto’s loud voice can be heard from the hall and the doors smash open to reveal the rumpled athletes. 

“Hey Hey HEY!” Bokuto cheered and snagged Akaashi into a quick kiss and spun around.

“Sorry about that.” Daichi apologizes as Oikawa walks over to Iwa and Tobio grinning.

Chatter and congratulations fill the room, Tobio asking Oikawa question after question and Shouyou excitably bouncing between all the players.

“I think we should be getting home now.” The oldest Kageyama cleared her throat.

“Aww.” The rest chorused but got up to gather their things and head out.

Tobio frowned and turned big blue eyes up at Oikawa and He almost asked if he could stay with Oikawa. Almost. 

“Aww Tobio~” Oikawa picks the boy up in a tight hug. “This won't be the last time we see each other! When we go to the Olympics make sure to watch it! We’ll bring home gold just for my favorite fan!”

Iwaizumi reaches out and cards his fingers through silky black hair and smiles at Tobio.

“We’ll come visit once we’re done with the Olympics okay bud?”

“Okay,” He agrees before turning to Oikawa. “You gotta show me your gold medal though.” Tobio says a little more demanding.

“Of course!” Oikawa finally lets the boy down and hides the sour look on his face when he gets picked up by his foster brother. 

“Soooo...” Kuroo trails after the family leave. “When exactly are you going to tell him that you’re interested in adopting him?”

“After the Olympics.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi say at the same time. 

“Welp, Now we have to win gold.” Kuroo shrugs. “Otherwise Tobio won’t want you to adopt him.” The teasing tone in his voice made it easy for Oikawa to brush the comment off.

“Fuck you!” Oikawa says laughing.

“You wish.”

“Please, You think I’d settle for you when I have this!” Oikawa gestures to a blushing Iwaizumi and receives a punch to the gut for his efforts.

“Ow! IWA!” Oikawa whines.

“Haha!”

“Alright enough!” Daichi shakes his head. “Let’s head home for the night and make sure to get some rest over the week end. Ukai says he’s got something special planned for Monday so be ready, I’m not sure what it is either.” Daichi warns. Coach Ukai was a very good coach, but very unorthodox, so if he says it’s something special it means they should be worried.

As soon as they all say goodbye and split up Akaashi is pulled into another tight hug with Shouyou squished between Bokuto and his dad. 

“We’re going to the Olyimpics.” Bokuto whispers into Akaashi’s hair.

“Congratulations, You’ve earned it.”

“It feels like a dream.”

“Hm?”

“You, Me, The Olympics, These last few months, It feels like a really good dream that I never want to wake up from.”

Akaashi smiles at the sweet words and runs his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “I understand how you feel. It’s wonderful.”

“Daaaaaddddy!” Shouyou whines and wiggles from between the two laughing men.

“Sorry Shouyou, are you hungry?” Akaashi asks and the boy nods his head furiously, Bokuto grabs Shouyou and lifts him to his shoulders.

“Where too oh Hungry one?” Bokuto asks in a silly voice.

“Yakiniku!” Shouyou cheers and Bokuto joins him. Akaashi watches them race down the hall fondly. 

They make it to the restaurant in record time and get seated fairly quickly. Shouyou is shoveling food in his mouth making a mess of himself and Bokuto is doing the same but much cleaner. Akaashi feels so domestic when he reaches out to wipe both of their faces. It’s a new feeling for him. All of his previous relationships have been very...calm, and collected. Nothing like the warm comfort he's experiencing now.

Akaashi decides he loves the chaos that Bokuto brings to his life. Shouyou is a veritable hurricane of chaos and laughter when he wants to be and Bokuto is much the same. Akaashi smiles when Bokuto gasps dramatically at the story Shouyou is telling him.

When they finish their meal and get back to Akaashi’s car Shouyou passes out seconds after being buckled in and Bokuto starts dozing on the way. Akaashi lets the calm atmosphere wash over him and smiles. His boys, His whole life is right there with him.

Akaashi very nearly screams when a figure jumps out in front of the car, He swerves dangerously and the brakes squeal loud enough to wake Bokuto up. They come screeching to a halt not thirty feet from where they hit...Whatever it was that jumped out in front of them.

Bokuto was talking but all Akaashi could do was grip the steering wheel tight, His dark eyes trained on Shouyou in the back seat still sleeping soundly. A big warm and laid over his on the wheel and his attention snapped to Bokuto’s worried gaze.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“A-A...A...Something...Jumped in...front of the car.” Akaashi says between heavy breathes.

“You’re okay though right?”

“I thi-Think so.” Akaashi looks at Shouyou again, Checking once more if the boy was breathing. At the steady rhythm of Shouyou’s breathing and Bokuto’s incessant questions Akaashi was able to calm himself down. The car was fine too, Everyone was fine, Everything was fine. Akaashi sighed heavily and let his head rest against the wheel.

Bokuto quiets down when Akaashi begins to calm down too and lets his hand rub comforting circles into Akaashi’s upper back. After another few moments Akaashi shakily unbuckles his belt.

“Where are you-”

“We hit something, I have to look.”

Bokuto unbuckles as well but only steps out to watch Akaashi walk down the road a short ways and crouch down, It’s dark and he’s using his phone as a flashlight. 

Akaashi’s heart nearly breaks when he sees a large dog in the road. He approaches carefully and the dog merely whines up at him. He crouches slowly not wanting to scare the dog into being aggressive. Akaashi uses his phones light to look over the dog and it’s gruesome. The hind leg is in bad shape and Akaashi can’t bring himself to leave the animal like this. He glances back at his car and thanks himself for choosing a hatch back. 

“Bokuto, Could you pop the trunk and then come here please.” Akaashi asks and is already thumbing through his phone, looking for an emergency vet nearby.

Bokuto does as he’s asked and quickly approaches Akaashi, He very nearly cries when he sees the poor dog but Akaashi is giving him a wide eyed look. 

“I should have asked before you came back but...There should be a blanket in the trunk, We could use it to load the dog up.” Bokuto nods and takes back off towards the car, and Akaashi looks down to meet the dark eyes gleaming up at him. “I’m so sorry.” He says emotionally. “We’ll get you help.”

Bokuto spreads the old stained blanket on the ground next to the dog and shoos Akaashi away as he moves the dog onto the blanket as gently as possible. The dog whines and nearly shrieks in agony when Bokuto moved it’s hind legs onto the blanket. The dog does snap at Bokuto but his quick reflexes save him from a nasty bite.

As soon as they get the dog in the back Akaashi navigates to the nearest emergency clinic.

Shouyou wakes up on the way and cries when they tell him why they aren’t going home yet, He struggles with his booster seat to try and catch a glimpse of the big dog in the back.

The nurses meet them outside with an animal stretcher and a muzzle.

“Is doggy gonna be okay?”

“I’m not sure honey.”

“Sirs?” A sweet looking nurse catches their attention. “are you the owners?”

“Uh No, I was driving home when he darted out in front of me.” Akaashi explains trying to keep the gruesome details to himself.

“Oh, how unfortunate. The dog has no collar and no chip. He must be a stray then.”

“I’ll pay for his treatment. You can take down my information.” Akaashi steps forward.

“You will?”

“Yes-I...I’m the one who hurt him. I’ll take care of his medical expenses. Tell me whats wrong with him please.”

“He’s a surprisingly strong dog, beautiful too but the left hind leg isn’t savable. The bones are too broken. It'll have to be amputated, Thankfully his hips are alright only minor fracturing and that'll heal right up in a few weeks. He’s surprisingly young as well, only a year or so old. Someone must have gotten him as a puppy but didn’t realize how big he’d get.” The nurse ends up rambling as Akaashi fills out the paperwork.

“We’ll call you in the morning with an update, Get home safe!” The nurse calls after them as they leave.

Akaashi lets Bokuto drive and they make it home without further incident. Shouyou is talking nonstop and Akaashi drowns himself in the noise as he bathes and dresses Shouyou for bed. Shouyou falls right back asleep as soon as his head hits the pillows and Akaashi sighs, his hands trembling again.

Akaashi walks out of Shouyou’s room to see Bokuto standing by the door with a worried look.

“Aka-” Bokuto is cut off by Akaashi throwing himself into his arms and letting out a soft cry. Bokuto talks softly as Akaashi lets out his worries, Akaashi rarely cries but tonight kinda warranted it. So he lets Bokuto hold him and when he calms down enough he asks Bokuto to stay for the night.

They fall asleep uncomfortably tangled together but neither complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up, This whole story is out of hand XD


	15. Kids and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperwork being filed and New family members being talked about.

The next morning Akaashi receives the call, The dog has made it through the night and will be undergoing surgery very soon. He makes sure to get as many details as he can. Shouyou hasn’t even asked yet but he knows that Shouyou will want to keep the dog.

Akaashi is watching Bokuto cook an early breakfast when he asks. “Do you think I spoil Shouyou?”

“Not really? I mean you give him what he wants but he always says please and thank you and The only times you’ve had to get onto him are when he runs off, Which is rarely.”

Akaashi hums in response and walks up behind Bokuto to wrap his arms around his broad back, Akaashi's Head resting gently against Bokuto's shoulder blade.

“What makes you ask?”

Akaashi purses his lips. “Shouyou’s going to want to adopt that dog.”

“Are you going to adopt the dog?”

“If Shouyou asks.”

“You do spoil Shouyou.” Bokuto says bluntly but turns his head to look at Akaashi over his shoulder. “But, he’s well mannered, I’ve never seen him throw a fit when you tell him no. He pouts for sure but, Yeah.” He shrugs and Akaashi smiles. “So I guess it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Hmm...” Akaashi hums in thought.

“Daddy Daddy!? Did the animal doctor call?” 

“They're called a Vet, It’s short for Veterinarian. And Yes, The dog is doing fine, His leg needs to be amputated.” Akaashi nearly chokes on his own words but manages to control himself. Shouyou was going to ask about it either way, May as well explain it now.

“Whats that mean?”

“Well it means the dog’s leg was too badly broken to be saved, so it has to be taken off.” Akaashi tries to put it lightly.

“They cut it off!!!” Shouyou nearly screeches.

“Yes, They have to do that sometimes. Even to people. He’ll be good as new when it heals up.” If he stayed calm, Shouyou would be calm too. Akaashi had learned that lesson well.

“Is he gonna be okay? Whens he coming home daddy?”

“Of course the Vet will take great care of him? Are you trying to tell me something Shouyou?”

“We haveta take care of him! Can we PLEASE bring him home?” Shouyou even has his hands clasped begging. 

Akaashi smiles and meets Bokuto’s eyes with an exasperated look, He only receives a wide grin in response and He goes back to listening to Shouyou as he rambles on and on about the dog.

They finish a delicious breakfast and Akaashi kisses Bokuto goodbye. Shouyou and Akaashi load up to check on their dog, Unaware that across the city a whole other kind of adoption is underway. 

“-and that should do it, You’re ready to become foster parents.” The woman smiles and Oikawa heaves a giant sigh of relief. 

“I remember you telling me that you already had your eye on a child? Could you remind me who that was again.”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Oh.” The woman frowns slightly. 

“Is...Somethign wrong?” Oikawa asks nervously.

“It’s..It’s just that his file states that he’s a particularly difficult child.” The woman goes on to explain the attitude issues, and even several times running away but Iwaizumi cuts her off.

“All children pose unique challenges, We want to try. We want Kageyama Tobio.” He says decisively.

“I see...” 

“We’ve met him, He came to one of my games and we met him afterward with his foster siblings. We had a wonderful conversation and I just think he’d fit right in with us.” Oikawa says with a hopeful smile and tone making the woman give a small smile in return. 

“Well you expressed your wishes to wait until after the Olympics so you have more time to settle him in? Admirable.”

“We want as much time with him as we can so he settles in well and feels comfortable with us, That can’t happen if we’re running around trying to win gold.” Oikawa boasts.

“Yes, I’m sure we can arrange that. I’ll have to set up a meeting to supervise your interacting with him, It’s something that has to be done.”

“I know it’s mandatory but we were hoping to wait to tell him as well, As a...As a surprise for Tobio.”

“I’ll have to set the meeting up but I can try and keep the reason for it concealed.” As soon as she filed away that last bit of paperwork she turned to them with a smile. “How cute.”

“What?”

“I’ve seen all kinds of people come through my door, Older couples, Younger couples, Singles wanting a child and even Women who can’t conceive. But very few have the look you two do.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a look before questioning the woman. “What do you mean?”

She laughs. “You want to be parents, Truly, You want Tobio to be your son and you want him happy and you’re willing to do what it takes. That’s unfortunately rare in this office. There are plenty people who adopt for the wrong reasons, You are definitely not one of them.” 

“Th-Thank you...”

“Have a wonderful day and All the luck to you and your husband!”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa make their way back to their silver sedan in high spirits, The Olympics are only a month away and Oikawa has been training harder than ever under the watchful eye of his husband. Their going to adopt Tobio, They’re going to be a family.

“I can’t believe it.”

“Hm?”

“We’re gonna be parents Iwa!”

“I know, I was kinda a part of signing the paperwork dumbass.”

“Mean Iwa!” Oikawa smiles, His eyes crinkling at the corners showing his complete joy. “I’m excited, I get to be Daddy!”

“Oh and what if Tobio wants to call me Daddy.”

“You’re not pretty enough to be Daddy you get to be Papa or Father.”

Iwaizumi scrunches his nose. “If I’m not pretty enough to be Daddy you’re too pretty, You can be Mommy.” 

“Iwa do yo-”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi barks his face warm as he realizes what he said.

“I’ll be-”

“Shittykawa I swear!”

They bicker as Iwaizumi drives them to practice, They informed coach as to why they would be late so thankfully they aren’t in for late penalty exercises when they arrive. 

They arrive at the massive gym around break time and are bombarded by questions by their team. Oikawa gushes over the whole thing and Iwaizumi can’t stop the smile that fights it’s way onto his face. He can already imagine two grumpy, sleep ruffled faces in the morning. Oikawa teasing the shit out of Tobio who’ll throw a fit but they’ll love each other. Teaching Tobio how to play volleyball and holding him if he has a nightmare.

Iwaizumi lets the small joy over take him as he continues to imagine the familial and domestic life they’ll lead once Tobio is home where he belongs. He opens his eyes to find the whole team, Including Oikawa, Staring at him in astonishment. 

“Wow Y-”

“Nope!” Iwaizumi says plainly and stalks off, The raucous laughter and teasing echo down the hall. 

Just a few more weeks and they’ll be able to take Tobio home on a trial basis, Just a few more weeks. Iwaizumi can barely contain his joy at the thought. Not to say he isn’t worried about this, It’s extremely nerve-wracking. Iwaizumi is usually the steadfast believer, But this isn’t a volleyball match. This is a human child and he’s worried about messing things up.

Iwaizumi shakes his head violently, He can’t let these sorts of thoughts drag him down. They can do this, They practically helped raise Takeru. They could do this.

Workload had increased since winning the right to represent Japan on an international stage, The whole team was under pressure and Iwaizumi had his hands full trying to keep them all in top shape. Especially his dumbass husband. 

While they trained hard Akaashi was trying to keep Shouyou calm in a vet clinic, The veterinary nurses are very kind and willing to let the two back to see the recovering dog once Akaashi was able to calm Shouyou down. 

It seemed they had given the dog a thorough washing and Akaashi could now make out that it was a sort of Akita dog. Pure white with dark piercing eyes. He was a beautiful dog and he even mustered a small bark and wagged his tail in the recovery cage.

Akaashi frowned, the dog had long fur and it made the shaved patches stand out, The bald spot on it's hind quarter had a long row of stitches down it. He felt horrible, Shouyou was clinging to the cage door and babbling sweetly and the dog just laid there, maybe he was still drowsy form the surgery but If all went well then this dog would be coming home with them. 

Akaashi sighs and hopes he won’t regret this.

Bringing a dog into the mix was going to be chaos he already knew it. Hopefully the dog was well tempered and didn’t mind a child hanging off him.

“Grizzly!” Shouyou shouts making the dog in the cage perk up, Pointy ears flicking. Coal black eyes trained on Shouyou.

“Shush Shouyou, Don’t be so loud please.”

“Sorry.”

“Thank you, And what do you mean by Grizzly?”

“Because he’s big and strong like a grizzly bear!” Shouyou makes claws with his hands and a ferocious face. He mainly looks like an angry kitten but Akaashi plays along.

“Oh how scary, Is that what you’re naming him?”

“Mmhmm!” Shouyou nods.

“Hmm.” Alaashi makes a considering face, Looking back at the dog. The dog is big for sure, Though Akaashi isn’t sure grizzly bears can be white, it is kind of fitting. “Alright Grizzly it is.” Shouyou cheers.

“We best being going soon Shouyou, I still have to file adoption papers and Grizzly needs rest.”

“Awww.” Shouyou whines a little but gets up from were he sat in front of Grizzly’s cage.

Grizzly thumps his tail when Shouyou makes a kissing noise at him before leaving and Akaashi feels his heart warm up further to the large dog. Akaashi looked back once more when he heard the loud whimper come from Grizzly.

“It’s okay boy, We’ll be back.” Akaashi thinks it’s a little illogical to talk to animals, Or he used too. Now he holds whole conversation with Tinta, so talking to Grizzly isn’t too far off.

There’s surprisingly not a lot that goes into adopting a dog. He simply tells them he wants the dog and he gets to fill out the paperwork. He even puts the dog down as Akaashi Grizzly. How cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all who wonder are lost, But this story sure is! Just kidding, I am going off the rails though, Hopefully I can get myself back on track soon. I've derailed myself! XD  
> Grizzly- https://66.media.tumblr.com/085e1b54d760f2bf1985c188e1fe18d6/tumblr_p3j3qy1dEf1wke6too1_1280.jpg  
> Except y'know...Missing the back left leg. I feel horrible.


	16. Olympian Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today they fight for what they deserve.

Grizzly settles right into the family, He’s still recovering so their careful to let him rest but the white figure moving slowly through the house becomes normal. Akaashi buys an orange collar at Shouyou’s insistence, with a bright blue leash. The dog bowls are metal and came with a stand, Over all it’s not as big of a change as Akaashi thought it would be.

Bokuto offers to walk the dog because he has a more flexible schedule than Akaashi so Akaashi makes him a spare key and that too doesn’t feel as big as it should have. Akaashi sighs when he realizes he’s accepted the new chaotic life he’s leading.

Days go by too fast and suddenly Bokuto and Akaashi are standing in an airport, Bokuto hugging him tightly. 

“We’ll make sure to watch.”

“You better I won’t do any good without you cheering me on!”

“You’ll do perfectly Bokuto, I know it.”

“Aww!” Bokuto pulls them back in and squeezes tight. “I wish you could come, That’d be so cool! and I’m sad Shouyou couldn’t be here to see me off too.”

“I know but he’s in class right now, I’ll make sure he calls you tonight alright.”

They stand quietly for a moment, Just holding each other.

“We’re gonna bring home gold.”

“I believe you, You should be heading now. Everyone’s waiting on you.” 

“One more kiss.” Bokuto says and takes Akaashi’s breathe away with the passion in it.

“Last one.” Akaashi breathes and looks up to golden eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bokuto says and finally lets go of Akaashi, and he wonders if it was always this chilly in the airport. 

Akaashi waits and watches as the plane is boarded and waves when it begins to take off. The man he loves is going on to compete in a world competition. Bokuto’s going on to dominate the world, for a moment Akaashi wonders what his life would have been like if we went to Fukurodani. Would Bokuto have dragged him to volleyball practice with him? Would he be on that plane with Bokuto right now? 

Akaashi shrugs off the feeling of nostalgia and déjà vu, and heads out to pick up Shouyou. The boy had thrown a fit when he realized he couldn’t be there to see Bokuto off but cheered up when Akaashi promised he had a surprise waiting for him.

On the plane Bokuto gets restless, This is far from his first time flying but it still gets to him. The rest of his teammates are reading or playing games but he can’t get his mind to stop racing. This is it, This is really it. They’re going to be on a world stage, facing off against new players and teams. It’s exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time.

Nearly more exciting than the world cup, They didn’t win the last time they competed but maybe they’re strong enough this year. Bokuto lets his mind wonder, Images of Akaashi and gold and cheering crowds in his mind lull him to sleep.

They’re all awake and excited when the plane begins to land, They’re in America! They’re in America to compete in the Olympics! 

It’s hard to contain themselves, Even Daichi and Ushijima are grinning. Well. As much as Ushijima can grin. 

Getting out of the airport is a hassle but once they’re out in the sun their moods lift. It’s time.

The hotel is nearly too nice, Decorated richly with plants and there’s even a fountain in the lobby. It’s like stepping into a whole other world. The rooms aren't exceptionally spacious, but two queen beds is enough for a couple of tired athletes and Bokuto collapses onto his bed while Kuroo organizes his stuff on the other side of the room.

“Aw Bo, Feeling lonely without your sweet Akaashi!” Kuroo teases.

“Bro!” whines pathetically.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep the loneliness at bay!” Kuroo shouts and flings himself on top of his friend.

“oomph! K-KUROO!”

The two descend into childish giggles as they wrestle and trade off tickling the other, They do end up falling off the bed but that doesn’t stop them and they eventually end up breathless. They’re on the floor, squished together between the beds and Bokuto’s nearly crying with his laughter. Kuroo is wheezing his eyes wound shut.

They needed that moment, Just a moment to be them, They had plenty of time to dominate the volleyball world. Right now they were just two bros being stupid together. 

“Kuroo, Kubro dude, My brother!”

“Brokuto, Bro, Love of my life!”

“What the fuck are you idiots doing?” They heard Daichi’s amused voice from outside their door and looked at one another.

It was a mad scramble to the door and Daichi nearly bolted when it was ripped open. 

Tendou, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the next to find them and get pulled into the ruckus, It wasn’t long before the whole team was struggling to fend each other off, Even Ushijima was laughing as he shoved Tendou into Yaku who screeched.

Kuroo and Bokuto shared a look from across the room, Bokuto holding Semi and Ennoshita off with ease. They really did need these. I long stressful flight and soon they’d be playing for their lives but right now they were just friends goofing off and having fun.

Ukai walked towards the door drawn by the raucous noises of his team but at the last moment decided against checking on them. They were grown men they could handle themselves...Plus he could hear Iwaizumi yelling. They’d be just fine without him. Ukai without remorse turned and walked back towards his own room.

The whole team is left breathless but joyful in a pile that really should have been uncomfortable, The soft chatter easing any nerves and settling them in. Eventually they had to break apart and head to bed but there was a calmness that wasn’t there before. They could do this.

Other teams may have better players, but not a single one of them were a better team than they were. After all, Strong players don’t make a strong team.

The next few days are chaos, between getting signed in and lighting the torch. The games are tough the practices are tough. Their team rose to the occasion every time. Met every challenge head on, and when they finally stood on that court it was like coming home.

The crowds roaring was deafening, The echoes of the announcers the sound of powerful spikers. It was almost overwhelming.

It was with calm determination that their team began to warm up. Doubt had no place here, it was too late for that now. Iwaizumi watched them warm up like a hawk. 

The first game is easy, Their opponent burns themselves out too fast, distacted by the cameras and crowds they try to impress them instead of playing to win. It’s almost heartbreaking seeing the look on their opponents after they lose. But they didn’t prepare well enough, So it was onto the next round.

Things get harder, Exhaustion leaks into their bodies but with one look at each other they push forward. Each team they face is stronger than the last and they know they’re struggling, but they aren’t alone.

Their opponents struggle against the strength of Ushijima and Bokuto, It’s common thought that one team has one ace but between those two there was never a competition. They were each the ace in their own ways, The split that title gratefully. 

Kuroo and Tendou were by far the most cunning and rather intimidating in their own right. Their opponents wavered under the gold and red eyes of the middle blockers, and if they weren’t enough Yaku was at their backs to save every ball possible.

It’s nearly funny how people often forget that Volleyball is a team sport. One strong player is good but a team that stands together is always stronger. They see that in the third match they play, Their opponents team implodes upon itself and devolves into a fist fight among themselves. It almost feels wrong to accept the win for the match without earning it.

Their fifth match is against Indonesia and they’re a particularly good team. They play every set but finally, Finally they’re able to score and win the match. They go to bed exhausted that night but giddy. They’ll be playing Brazil, Nationally recognized as the best in the world. 

“Kuroo?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re gonna win this.”

“yeah.”

“We’re gonna win, We have to, There’s no other choice.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m a little nervous. How strange.”

“Well stop it. We’ve got better players. And we’ve all been playing together for years.” Bokuto says loudly to the dark room.

“Yeah, I hear they have a new Setter and Libero this year. Can you believe that, Replacing key players only a few months before the Olympics? They’re crazy.”

“Mmhmm.”

They fall asleep trash talking Brazil. When they wake up the next morning the team is oddly quiet. 

“I watched some of their old videos...They’re really good. Even with their new players.” Oikawa speaks up at breakfast.

“But we’re better.” Tendou sings, latching onto Ushijima. This makes Oikawa look around the table. Tendou clings to Ushijima, Daichi leaning in close to talk quietly with the man. Yaku and Ennoshita are currently crushed between Bokuto and Kuroo, Semi has his legs draped across Oikawa’s lap and even Oikawa is curled into Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa smiles. They weren’t always this close. In fact their first year on the same team had been like pulling teeth. Slowly but surely they built up trust and respect for each other. Oikawa had never seen this kind of closeness from any of their opponents. He took a deep breathe and let his nerves settle. 

The crowd was impossibly louder and larger today than it had been every other day of the tournament. Bokuto was teetering between moods, Excited and Nervous but he always seemed to have a grin on his face. That grin turned maniacal when he heard the sounds of spikers warming up. 

Oikawa looked around himself and wondered how he got here. Not just to the Olympics but on the same team as Ushijima, and Daichi and all the others. He thought clearly of all the struggles the team went through together. Now here they were on the final stage of the Olympics, He was married to Iwa, about to adopt. 

Oikawa grins. Time really does change everything.

“Alright gather round!” He shouts and stands. “I may not be the captain but I’ve got some shit to say so shut up and listen!” Oikawa lets them snicker before continuing. “In less than an hour we’ll be facing off with what is considered the best Volleyball team in the world. They have more medals than we do, They’ve been to more competitions than we have, and more people are cheering them on. What they don’t know.” Oikawa takes a deep breathe. “Is that the men standing around me today are the strongest they have ever known. Today we will met them with every ounce of strength we can muster and whether we win or lose...We will walk away victorious.” 

Silence followed his speech, just long enough for doubt to twist in his gut. He’s slammed into a hug from all sides and his team is cheering. He’s pretty sure Bokuto and Tendou are crying. He looks past his teammates and sees Iwaizumi with a proud look on his face, His chin held high as he meets Oikawa’s gaze and nods. 

They’re ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at what I've written. I surprised myself with this one.


	17. Gold, Love and Sapphires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time changes everything, If you look around you, You'll see them changing.

It’s the final match, The final set, They’re up by one point 14-13. They just need one more point. Semi had given them that advantage when he came in to pinch serve and earned them an astounding seven consecutive points with his new killer serve he’s been keeping a secret. Brazil retaliated with several well timed dumps, catching up near immediately.

Oikawa was sure they would be talking about this game for years. It was such a power struggle not an inch given or taken without a fight. It was his turn to serve and he looked down at the ball in his hands before looking over at Iwa and giving his husband a meaningful look. Iwa gave him a hard stare before nodding. 

The whistle blew and the ball went up. His jump serve was even more of a weapon now than it ever has been. It’s rare that he’ll do it anymore but it’s now or never. The sheer sound it makes when his hand claps the ball sends the crowd into a startled silence. His accuracy is eons better than it had been in highschool but the front row still cover the back of their heads just in case.

The ball rockets to the other side and their libero dives hard and fast for it. He’s in the perfect position to receive but the moment the ball connects he’s thrown backwards onto his back. The ball lands with a soft thump as it bounces away.

And the world goes silent.

Oikawa sees the realization dawning on both teams faces at what just happened. It’s like he’s gone deaf because the only thing he can hear is his own heart beating. His vision blurs and his eyes begin to sting, Tears drip down his face and He’s collapsing back, only to be held up by his teammates. They are crying too. 

Chanting begins to break the sheer joy that’s coursing through them. 

“We did it!!” 

The other team is lining up and eventually so do they, They shake hands and the one he’s shaking holds tight for a moment. Oikawa stares the man down through the net.

“You don’t play because you’re good do you?”

“Wha-”

“You play because you love this...It’s...Admirable. I look forward to the next time we meet on the court.”

“Well better train harder then or you’ll just end up losing again.” Oikawa nearly sticks his tongue out petulantly but Daichi’s elbow stops him.

“Behave.” The captain hisses.

It’s…It feels overwhelmingly right to have that heavy gold medal dangle from his neck. It feels even better to hold up that trophy with his team and take a picture. The cameras converge and news reporters are talking with anyone they can stop. 

“Bokuto Bokuto! How does being an Olympic gold medalist feel?” 

“About time! We’ve worked our a-AH-t-tt-Tails off.” Bokuto stutters to stop himself from cussing on live television.

They talk for a few minutes asking and answering questions and right before the reporter dismisses themselves Bokuto pulls them back with a nervous smile.

“I-uh...Well I have one more thing to say. This is live Internationally right?” He asks pointing to the camera.

“Yes?”

“Okay-um. Akaashi...I...I don’t even know which channel your watching this on so I hope this gets to you.” He pulls the gold medal from his neck and holds it up. Other camera crews are now trained on him. “I’ve worked my whole life for this, It’s what I’ve wanted most since I was a kid. I worked and trained and did everything I could to play volleyball. Honestly I wasn’t sure if there was more to my life than that until I met you. My mothers always told me “You know, When you know.” I didn’t understand that until I saw you that first day we met. We’ve only known each other a few months, Been dating less than half a year, But that doesn’t change things. I know, Akaashi.” Bokuto pauses to take a deep breathe looking right into the camera. “I know without a doubt that you’re the love of my life. I know you can’t answer me now but I’m coming home soon, So answer me then.” Everyone watching gasps as the muscular man drops to his knees and pulls out a ring box. “Make me the happiest man alive and Marry me?”

The commotion doesn’t settle for a good while and Bokuto is internally panicking as the crews converge to question him. Unaware that across the world Akaashi is hugging a screaming Shouyou with tears trekking down his face. Not too long ago he would have broken up with someone who proposed so early in their relationship. Now his heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest.

His phone rings breaking his reverie and he lunges to pick up, Hoping against all odds it’s Bokuto.

“Keiji!!!!!” Suga shouts into the phone. “Were you watching! Di-gah! Ah! Did you see-”

“I saw.”

“Oh my god are you crying?”

“Suga.”

“Yes? What’s wr-”

“I love him.”

“You do, Are gonna say yes?”

“I love him so much, I need-I need to call him!” Akaashi’s breathe is hitching and Shouyou is running around the livingroom shouting.

“Go! GO! Call me later!”

“Good-” Suga hangs up on him before he can say goodbye and Akaashi pauses to find Bokuto’s number in his recent contacts.

His contact photo is that first picture he ever sent Akaashi, He’s smiling and shirtless and his hair is mussed and Akaashi feels another wave of fondness wash over him. He clicks call, his hand is pressed into his chest as if keeping his racing heart in. The sound of Bokuto’s voice makes him cry again.

“Ah-Akaa-”

“Yes!” He almost sobs into the receiver and he repeats himself over and over until Bokuto breaks from his reverie and starts to chatter back. They are barely comprehending what their saying but it’s interspersed with ‘I love you’s’ and more crying on both of there parts.

Neither of them thought they would be here, Not in their wildest dreams. Being so in love isn’t anything you can imagine. Akaashi can’t believe he just got engaged over the phone and live television when Bokuto’s voice is heard form the phone and the t.v. he looks up at the man he loves.

“He said Yes!” Bokuto cheers phone still in his raised hand and the camera people are laughing and there’s cheering and Akaashi really needs to stop crying because he’s said yes! He’s engaged! Bokuto is his fiance! 

He can’t stop himself from crying into the phone, Telling Bokuto to hurry up and get home. When they do eventually hang up Akaashi is all over Shouyou. He’s hugging his son tight who is still going on and on about his new Papa. It feels like nothing he’s ever felt before, he’s so happy he’s sure his face is going to hurt from smiling so much.

His heart is so full he isn’t sure what to do with himself, His phone is blowing up but he ignores it because they aren’t important right now. 

It’s funny how a day can start out just plain and normal and all of sudden be extraordinary. Akaashi can’t wait, He’d been excited when Japan finally legalized gay marriage but now oh now he could get married. He scrunches his eyes closed to keep himself from crying at the thought of Bokuto in a white suit. 

“I love him. I love him so much, and I love you Shouyou. So much. I love the both of you so much.” He holds tight to his son and rocks gently, Shouyou’s still beaming up at him and he’s hit with a realization. “Shouyou, How did you know what that proposal meant?”

“Papa Boku told me what it meant when he asked me if he could marry you.”

Akaashi feels his heart swell impossibly larger. “He asked you for my hand in marriage?” It’s just so silly and strange to ask a five year old that sort of thing but it’s SO Bokuto it makes Akaashi giggle.

“He said he had to get permission from the...The-Uh-The most hmm” Shouyou looks like he’s trying to remember exactly what Bokuto said before saying. “He said he had to get permission from the most important person in Daddy’s life!” Shouyou grins big and Akaashi isn’t sure he can handle this much emotion in one day.

“hmm, You are. You’re the most precious thing in my life. I love you so much Shouyou.” Akaashi smiles, Kissing his son’s hair. “You and Koutarou are the most important things to me.”

“I love you too daddy!”

“Alright, I think that’s enough chaos for tonight. Let’s get ready for bed.”

While they settle in for the night Bokuto is still grinning wider than anything, Still too happy to even think about sleeping. He turns to his side and see Kuroo grinning at him.

“Kuroo...Kuroo mm gettin married.”

“I know Bo, Can’t believe you snuck that by us.”

“Be my Best man.”

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else Bo.”

“I love him so much Kuroo. Like…I’m gonna marry the love of my life...I’m gonna have a love like my mom’s”

“Oh Bro.” Kuroo’s tone says it all as the man gets up and slides into Bokuto’s bed. “You are. I had my doubts, You guys move so fast but I look at you guys and can’t wait to find that for myself. You’re so in love.”

“You’re gonna find ‘em Bro. You’ll find your Akaashi.”

“Gross don’t say it like that.”

“The Akaashi to your Bokuto!!” Bokuto croons with joy.

Kuroo laughs and shoves Bokuto away but not far enough to escape the hug Bokuto is dragging him into. They fall asleep like that talking to one another pressed close like they used to when they were younger. 

They wake to the sound of Oikawa giggling Kuroo groans and throws the pillow off his head at him. Missing horribly, Oikawa laughs and snaps another photo.

“This is what you get for not letting me in on the surprise! I demand to be best man!”

“To late I’m already best man!”

“Boku! How could you?”

“I like him better than you!”

This remark has Iwaizumi cracking up in the doorway as well as several others of the team. The spirits were high as they pack to head on and you could catch Bokuto smiling to himself, Sometimes even gazing at the simple wedding band nestled in it’s velvet box. 

“It’s gorgeous, Where did you pick it?” Daichi leans over to take a closer look when Bokuto offers it.

“A tiny store back home, I liked the design but wanted yellow sapphires so they reset it for me.”

“Why yellow sapphires?”

“It’s...Well Akaashi says he loves my eyes...” He looks at Daichi and the man can hardly handle how vulnerable Bokuto looks. “Do you think that’s bad...I got mine set with blue sapphires to-To match his eyes too.”

Daichi sighs with a warm look in his eyes. “Oh Bokuto, That’s really sweet.”

“Isn’t it though, Iwa why aren’t you that sweet with me?”

“Cause I already married you, That’s enough for a lifetime.” The team laugh as Oikawa screeches. They’re loading up on the bus ready to leave for the airport. It’s almost to much to comprehend really, They're gold medalist, Bokuto’s engaged, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are adopting.

Time really is moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that's what happened. This whole story is getting away from me XD It was supposed to be much shorter than this!  
> I ALMOST gave the winning point to Bokuto but I had too many feelings about Oikawa never going to Nationals in the anime. He deserves it.  
> The Ring- https://image.brilliantearth.com/media/product_images/3C/BE222S_white_top.jpg  
> I couldn't find the ring with Yellow sapphires but I'm sure you're all creative enough to picture yellow rocks.
> 
> And my parents just celebrated 29 years last June and they only knew each other 3 months before getting married They weren't even dating for most of that time. They always tell me 'you'll know when You know' My mom got pregnant and dad smugly looked at her and said "Guess I get to marry you now." She originally rejected his proposal because she didn't want to tie him down but My dad said he knew that she was the only one for him. It makes me cry when I think about it.


	18. Sensual Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is back where he belongs. In Akaashi's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all sex...Entirely Consensual!

Akaashi assured he would be there for when Bokuto’s plane would arrive, He wanted to see Bokuto the minute he was able too. Unfortunately this means he’s at the airport at 3:45 in the morning. He completely plans on bringing Bokuto back to his home so he can curl up with his fiance. 

It still makes his heart flutter, Just thinking about it.

The plane touches down and Akaashi runs from the window to the gate and waits with baited breath. His hands are trembling and in the last day he’s picked up the habit of tugging on his ring finger. As if he knows something is missing.

The minute the team is in sight he has to hold himself back from sprinting at them, Bokuto does it for him instead. Shoving his teammates aside and running right to him.

Akaashi is swept right off his feet and pulled in to the most passionate kiss he’s ever received. Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders and leans further into the kiss. Akaashi gasps for breathe but tried valiantly to keep kissing Bokuto, but Bokuto is already sliding him back to his feet.

He almost protests but Bokuto is pulling out a small velvet box and pressing as close as he can, Bokuto pops open the box and Akaashi can’t stop the gasp when cold metal slides over his ring finger. Silver metal with a delicate row of yellow stones down the center nestles against his last knuckle. The stunning color reminds him of Bokuto’s eyes and he can’t stop the smile on his face. Especially when he notices a matching ring with deep blue stones on Bokuto’s hand.

“Keiji.”

“K-Koutarou.” Akaashi tearfully watches as Bokuto pulls the hand to his mouth and kisses the knuckles. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Come home with me?”

“You don’t even have to ask. I’d follow you to the edges of the world.”

These words make Akaashi’s heart flutter.

Bag collection is torture and the teasing from the team is nearly unbearable because all Bokuto wants to do is hold and kiss Akaashi. At every chance he was kissing his fiance and pulling him close, 

The two gravitated towards each other, The team watched, No matter which way one went the other followed. Their hands always finding each others and just the look in their eyes when they looked at the other. It made all the doubts about this whirlwind romance go away.

They just manage to keep their hands to themselves on the drive home, but every red light was met with private smiles, breathless laughs and fleeting kisses. There was so much joy they could barely speak.

When they finally stumble into Akaashi’s apartment Bokuto is quick to drop his bags and push against Akaashi to deepen the kisses. With clumsy movements they collapse on the couch breathless. Akaashi’s hands can’t decide between tangling in Bokuto’s hair or wondering over broad shoulders. Bokuto’s calloused hands shove up under Akaashi’s shirt, The feeling of warm metal makes Akaashi twitch. 

Bokuto suddenly pulls away wide eyed looking down at Akaashi. “Shah-Shouyou?”

“With Suga.” Akaashi nearly snaps and pulls Bokuto back down to him. Akaashi’s lips find Bokuto’s jaw which has the man groaning, Bokuto lets Akaashi leave a mark high up under his jaw before pulling back to reclaim his mouth.

Bokuto lays more firmly against Akaashi, They’re pressed together from chest to knee and it’s one of the most overwhelming feelings Akaashi has ever experienced. It’s like his mind kicks into overdrive, He doesn’t like comparing past relationships but with Bokuto it’s hard, Because nothing has or would ever compare to this.

“K-Keiji!” Bokuto whines making Akaashi squirm beneath him. Akaashi looks up into those golden eyes and he’s nearly paralyzed with the amount of desire clouding them.

“Bedroom. Please Koutarou.” Akaashi knows full well what saying his full name does to Bokuto. He’s rewarded for it by Bokuto lifting him from the couch without pulling his mouth from Akaashi’s throat, Bokuto maneuvers them across the apartment to Akaashi’s bedroom. 

Bokuto pulls away just long enough to lay Akaashi on the bed gently and while still looming over Akaashi he slips his shirt over his head. Akaashi barely has time to admire the exposed skin before Bokuto is sliding his hands up Akaashi’s shirt with an almost shy look on his face.

“Can I?”

Akaashi takes things into his own hands and pulls the shirt off and lays back with a beckoning look.

Bokuto is unable to resist the dark look Akaashi is giving him and descends upon him once more.

“You’re so beautiful.” Bokuto says between kisses.

“Kou-Koutarou” 

“So beautiful, I can’t- I can’t even begin to think- How did I get this lucky, How-What did I do to...To deserve you.” Bokuto is kissing every available part of Akaashi’s body, His lips, His cheeks, His neck. Bokuto even begins to trail kisses across Akaashi’s chest, Never once breaking eye contact, Making Akaashi shiver.

Bokuto clasps their hands and brings one to his mouth and presses a kiss into those lovely fingers before pressing it against his chest. Akaashi’s eyes widen at the thundering he feels against his hand.

“You do this to me, I look at you and my heart just...I love you Akaashi Keiji.”

Akaashi pulls Bokuto’s hands to his own chest and lets Bokuto feel how fast his own heart is beating. He can barely speak.

“I-I love you too Koutarou.” Akaashi barely manages, he’s tearing up but refuses to let them fall. Instead he pulls Bokuto back to him.

They spend too much time just kissing and exploring each other, The earlier rush long forgotten. They’re learning each other now, Soft and calloused hands roam newly exposed skin, Their breath mingling between kiss swollen lips.

They stumble a few times, making them both laugh breathlessly. Bokuto nearly falls off the bed in his haste to undress further and it makes Akaashi laugh, Bokuto pouts for all of a second before smothering Akaashi’s laughter with his lips. Akaashi is glad he went with a pair of sweatpants as Bokuto slides his hands under the waistband and pushes them down his legs.

Bokuto is nearly struck dumb by the beauty that is his fiance, He knew Akaashi was beautiful. Knew that from day one but now, with him nearly bare, eyes gleaming in the dim light he’s breathtaking. Bokuto lets his thoughts out between trailing his lips over Akaashi’s throat. Akaashi is saying something back but Bokuto loses himself in leaving a line of little red hickeys. 

“Kou-” Akaashi begins to whine when a large warm hand settle over him, He cuts himself off with a choked moan.

“Can I Keiji? Please? Can I take these off?” Bokuto sounds close to begging when he tugs at Akaashi’s boxers and lets out a sound of delight when Akaashi nods.

Akaashi has had plenty of lovers, but even he is startled by the sound Bokuto makes when he leans back to admire Akaashi’s completely bare body.

“Fuck...You’re so beautiful Keiji.” Bokuto says as he backs off the bed to discard his own boxers. 

“Oh, Kou.” Akaashi whines when he sees Bokuto. The man is like a testament to the Greek gods of legend. All sculpted muscle and smooth skin, Even the way he moves could inspire chronicles.

Bokuto began to blush at Akaashi’s appreciative stare and decided to show off a little. Bokuto brings his arms up to flex and grins at Akaashi. 

“Like what you see?” He winks and tries to ignore the nerves coiling in his stomach.

“Very much.” Akaashi says and curls his finger in a come hither gesture. “I think I’d like a closer look.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Bokuto is all slow movements and exaggerated motion when he crawls up the foot of the bed to hover over Akaashi. He’s showing off, Akaashi knows and appreciates that. 

Gold meets blue and Akaashi’s pinned in place once more by the overwhelming feeling of desire. Their lips come together and with a shared gasp they press together completely.

It’s a nearly addicting feeling having Bokuto’s skin pressed to him.

They linger there, Bokuto finds joy in letting his thumbs trace the inner parts of Akaashi’s thighs. So close to where Akaashi really needs those wonderful hands but not quite there, and It’s maddening.

“Kou please!” Akaashi jerks against the calloused hands and finally. Finally Bokuto brushes over him and it has him choking on Bokuto’s name.

“Keiji...” Bokuto questions and Akaashi gestures to the side of the bed, Bokuto barely keeps himself from scrambling to the bedside table. His triumphant smile when he finds what he is looking for is so cute Akaashi has to kiss it. Making Bokuto laugh.

Akaashi lets his legs fall apart, Bokuto sliding between them he takes a moment to run his hands over Akaashi’s thighs. Bokuto gets a mischievous look and right before Akaashi can ask, Bokuto dives in.

Bokuto scrapes his teeth over the sensitive inner thigh, leaving his mark there too before pulling back slightly. Akaashi’s thrown his head back and covered his eyes with his arms so he misses the bright, predatory gleam in Bokuto’s eyes. Bokuto pulls back and waits for Akaashi to look down at him.

With Akaashi staring down at him Bokuto smirks before swallowing Akaashi down, He revels in the high keen Akaashi lets out while arching into the sensation. While Bokuto distracts Akaashi with his mouth he covers his fingers liberally with lube and gently circles his entrance which had Akaashi stuttering Bokuto’s name.

Akaashi is nearly losing his mind when the first finger slips in, It’s been so long he’d almost forgotten what if felt like to have another person do that. Bokuto’s fingers weren’t as long as Akaashi’s but they were thick and very persistent. It didn’t take long for Bokuto to find the spot, making Akaashi cry out. 

Bokuto’s pretty sure he’s half insane by the time he gets a second and third finger in Akaashi, The noises alone could drive him made with want. Bokuto bruises Akaashi’s thighs with his mouth while his fingers work him open, Teeth scraping over the soft skin. 

“Kou-Koutarou. I’m r-ready!”

“You sure?”

“Yes! Please Koutarou.”

Slipping his fingers free Bokuto leans back and grabs the nearby foil package, Instead of the small packet Akaashi’s hand grasps his. Bokuto meets Akaashi’s soft gaze and feels a zip of emotion.

“You don’t need that.” Akaashi pauses. “U-Unless you want it, but I don’t...um..Only if you-” Akaashi’s stutters are cut off by Bokuto softly kissing him. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather feel you fully.”

Bokuto slicks himself up and rests between Akaashi’s legs for a moment, Just looking down at his fiance. Bokuto can’t stop the goofy smile at the thought and leans over to plant another kiss on Akaashi who smiles up at him.

It’s overwhelming when Bokuto finally pushes all the way in, Akaashi is breathing heavily and clinging to Bokuto who is shaking slightly. Akaashi sees Bokuto restraining himself and trails his lips across Bokuto’s jaw, Bokuto turns his head and captures Akaashi’s lips.

They move together slowly, Figuring out their pace and rhythm as they go. It’s slow and gentle and everything Akaashi had been missing before. The pleasure builds into something unbearable until all they can do is move against each other.

“Kou-TA-ROU” Akaashi arches against Bokuto and comes with a shout.

“Keiji, Keiji, Keiji.” Bokuto chants breathlessly.

They lay together, Bokuto rolling them so that Akaashi can lay comfortably on his chest. Akaashi hums contentedly and lets his fingers run gently over Bokuto’s chest where he finds a new splotch of ink he had been to distracted to notice before.

“This is new.” He says tracing the five interlocking rings on Bokuto’s pec.

“Yeah.” Bokuto loops both arms around Akaashi and grins lazily down at him. “The whole team got them done the night before we came back.”

“hmm. Of course.” 

“What?”

“You’re an Olympian. It’s no wonder you look like a Greek god.” Akaashi knows he’ll regret letting that slip out but He’s too blissed right now to care.

“Oh a god am I?” 

“Hmm, Shush. Let’s rest now.” 

“Keiji...”

“Koutarou.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one fought me hard. I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to write this and I honestly think it turned out a little weird and forced but Done is better than perfect so, Sorry if it's a bit disappointing.


	19. Family Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day!

He woke up nervous, Forget butterflies he had a full blown flock of angry swans in his stomach. He rolls to his side and looks at his husband, Still sleeping peacefully. He wasn’t sure how today was going to go and he had always hated not knowing things. He’s not sure how long he laid there worrying. 

“I can feel you thinking from over here.”

“Ah! Sorry Iwa...”

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the back of the neck and drags him close. “It’s gonna be fine. If it doesn’t work out today we’ll keep working on it. And if he doesn’t like one of us we’ll work on that too.” He says and Oikawa is close enough to feel the rumble of Iwaizumi’s sleep tinged voice.

“Yeah.” He agrees and lets his head rest on his husbands shoulder. Iwaizumi always had a way of calming him down. Especially when he was genuinely nervous like today, Iwaizumi’s usual method of calming him down involved yelling and maybe a punch or two but on days like today it was different. On days like today he would talk so low his voice rumbled and run calloused hands over his arms. Oikawa preferred this method.

“When’s the meeting?”

“11:15am It’s 7:23am now.” Oikawa answers automatically.

“We should get up and get ready then.”

They get up and shower, Oikawa clinging to his husband, Annoying him to no end. He still receives a sloppy kiss after brushing their teeth though which has him grinning stupidly at his grumpy husband. 

“-Everything turned out fine!” Oikawa exclaims gesturing to the fresh set of rings tattooed into his chest.

“I still can not believe you and that stupid team got matching tattoos. I expected it from Kuroo and Bokuto but you even got Daichi and Ushijima in on it.”

“They were surprisingly easy to convince it was Yaku that was being difficult, You should have got one too. You’re just as much part of our team as anyone else.”

“No.”

“Aww Iwa! You’d look so hot with a tattoo!” Oikawa whines petulantly.

“And I’ll get a tattoo when I want one.”

“Booo! No fun Iwa!”

“Let’s go before you run us late with your incessant whining.”

Oikawa grins and spins on his heel to walk out the front door, He throws on his deep blue wool coat before stepping out into the chilly January air. Iwaizumi follows in a huff and pulls on his own brown leather coat. He makes sure to lock the door before heading down to where Oikawa is waiting by the locked car.

“Mean Iwa! Leaving me to freeze!”

“…I forgot something.” Iwaizumi turns without unlocking the car, He gets only a few steps before Oikawa is shouting loudly. There’s no real edge to his voice because he knows his husband is joking when he clicks the unlock button and climbs into the drivers seat. 

The drive to the foster home isn’t terribly long but it feels like it goes by too fast, Oikawa is both excited but also doesn’t feel ready. This is the biggest step they’ll ever take. Becoming parents. He knows he and Iwa can manage this, They’ve been a team since they were kids. It’s still a daunting idea, but he can’t imagine little Tobio with anyone else.

Maybe he’s jumping the gun, He’s only met the boy twice but something about those big blue eyes. Something in the way Tobio looked resting on Iwa’s hip and the way he talked to Oikawa. It just made sense for him to be their son. 

They arrive with little fanfare and a lot of nerves, Oikawa can even feel Iwa’s hand tremble when it curls around his. Green met brown and Oikawa smiled best he could.

“We can do this.”

“Hmph.”

They walk up to the house where they meet the woman who’s been handling their adoption and she smile reassuringly before knocking on the door. There’s a small commotion from inside before the door swings open to reveal a slightly haggard woman. Oikawa immediately respects her.

“Oh, You’re a little early, Please come in.” The woman brings them inside and one of the teens helps her take their coats. They’re exchanging pleasantries when they hear a sharp gasp and little feet thundering down stairs.

Tobio comes skidding to a stop in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi with wide eyes. Oikawa waves with a grin.

“Yahooo Tobio!” He croons sweetly and Iwa follows suit.

“What’re you doin’ here?”

“Well we had to come see our biggest fan!” Oikawa says dramatically. “After all I made a promise didn’t I?”

The foster mother leads them to the livingroom and disappears to make tea, The social worker is watching them interact with a critical eye. Tobio swings between the two, Talking animatedly. Everyone here knows the real reason Oikawa and Iwaizumi are here, Except for Tobio.

They are well into the visit when the social worker nods to them and bids them all a farewell, Mrs. Kageyama makes the eldest take the younger ones upstairs and finally the budding family is alone. Tobio has barely noticed too entertained by his plush volleyball and Oikawa’s rambling.

“-and then they sent a straight right down the left line but Yaku was there and sent it right back to me.” Oikawa was talking about the Olympics giving Tobio a play by play as if the boy hadn't watched the whole thing on t.v.

“Did you bring your medal?” 

“Oh no, We must have forgot.” Oikawa begins with a mischievous smirk, Tobio begins to pout. “Guess you’ll just have to come home with us to see them.”

It takes Tobio a second to understand what they meant by that. His face twisting in confusion because he’s already home but then he notices the looks on their faces and he feels something warm burst in his chest. Could they really mean what he thinks it means?

Oikawa and Iwaizumi look on anxiously, The boy’s obviously processing what they mean by those words and when big blue eyes look up at them they nearly break the silence themselves.

"You want me-" Tobio asks in a small voice, When he gets a nod in response the feelings in his chest begin to overflow.

Tobio’s eyes burn and tears begin falling down his cheeks.

Oikawa nearly loses his mind when the boy begins to cry silently and lunges to the floor to get in Tobio’s space.

“Oh-Oh-oh! It’s okay Tobio! We do-”

Tobio breaks into a sob and falls face first into Oikawa’s chest, Tobio never thought anyone would want to adopt him. Let alone Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Tobio...” Iwa’s steady voice pulls the boy from his crying and blue eyes meet worried green ones. “Do you want us to adopt you? It’s very important to us that you want this too.”

Tobio can only breaks into a fresh round of tears but clings tighter to Oikawa and nods his head. He’s not used to this amount of exhausting emotion but Oikawa wraps him tight in his arms and Tobio can feel him shaking too. 

Iwaizumi shakes his head fondly at the two and kneels next to them on the floor enveloping them in his arms. It feels right, It finally feels right, To have his husband and his soon to be son in his arms. It had been a hard few months, rushing paperwork and home visits, Just so they could get this down as soon as possible. 

Thankfully they’d be able to bring him home soon, Probably not tonight because Tobio's room isn’t totally set up in the new house that Oikawa insisted they buy. But it was early enough they could take Tobio shopping with them for the day. 

It takes a little while longer to calm the boy down and longer yet to convince him they actually want to adopt him. Mrs. Kageyama takes a turn soothing the usually grumpy child explaining everything in a patient and soothing tone. Eventually they’re able to get Tobio ready for their shopping adventure. 

Turns out the kid is pretty obsessed with volleyball, but they learn his littler likes and dislikes when they go through the mall. Tobio is terribly easy to read. His eyes give everything he feels away. They stop by the first sport store they see and get him his own volleyball which he spends the rest of the trip hugging with bright eyes. It’s cute...Almost too cute to handle and the boy pouts when Oikawa takes a picture. 

“Aww Tobio, How cute. Hey Iwa take a picture for me!” Oiakwa shoves his phone at his husband and lifts Tobio up. Pressing their faces close together he tells Tobio to smile, he sends a tiny nervous smile at the camera surprising the adults. 

Iwaizumi smiles down at the photo and ignores his husband smothering Tobio in praise and kisses. 

“Crappykawa!” Iwaizumi calls and curls his arm around his waist, Tobio pressed between them. He raises his arms and tilts closer to them. “Smile!”

The picture is a little crooked and Tobio isn’t really smiling, his hair disheveled. Oikawa’s cheeks are pink, Iwaizumi is the only one smiling right but he wouldn’t want it any other way. Their first picture as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send help, Little Tobio had killed me. This chapter was pretty fun to write.


	20. Singing and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is cute, Bokuto is cheesy, and things begin to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard to find a song that I think fit this couple. I think it's this one.  
> You make me smile- Uncle Kracker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkCLBj7nKPY

“Papa look!” Shouyou presents his drawing with as much pride as his little body can and Bokuto beams down at the messy scrawl. There’s really only one thing it can be and that is them, Shouyou between Akaashi and Bokuto with several oddly shaped animals around them.

“Wow! That’s super good Shouyou, I think we should hang it!” Bokuto encourages.

“Yeah YEAH!!” 

Akaashi smiles as the two go racing into the kitchen to place it on the already covered fridge. He sips his tea and glances down at the numbers on his laptop. Work was going well and Bokuto had more free time now that the Olympics were over, The next competition didn’t start until September, So they had some down time. 

Setting his tea aside he follows his troublemakers into the kitchen were they were seriously discussing where to hang Shouyou’s latest masterpiece. 

“Higher Papa! Higher!” Shouyou commands sweetly and Akaashi can see the man melt at being called that. Even now, weeks into their engagement it still makes Bokuto grin and melt when Shouyou called him that. Honestly it made Akaashi melt too. 

“There?”

“No Papa! That’s lower, Higher!” Shouyou throws his arms up in a grandiose gesture.

“Here?” Bokuto smiles as he holds the picture further down and to the right.

“Papa!”

“Alright Alright...Here?” He asks again, Now holding it near the top of the fridge and Shouyou giggles while nodding. “Okay, but what magnet?” Bokuto asks.

Shouyou blinks for a moment before looking at the multitude of colorful and odd magnets stuck to the fridge. 

“That one!” He gestures to a magnet shaped like a hibiscus flower.

“Aww Shouyou that’s perfect. Really pretty magnet to hold up a really pretty drawing!” 

“Yeah! I wanna make more, I wanna draw Papa and Daddy gettin’ married!” Shouyou cheers and runs back to the livingroom and Bokuto covers his heart with his hands and gasps.

“Keiji! He’s to cute! I can’t-My heart! My heart can’t take it” Bokuto whines resting his head and his arm against the fridge.

“Hmm, I’m sure you’ll get used to it at some point. Though he’s even too cute for me sometimes.” Akaashi walked over and looped his arm over Bokuto’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. Bokuto didn’t hesitate to wrap his fiance in his arms.

Akaashi lets Bokuto rock him gently back and forth, sharing a soft sweet kiss. When they do pull apart Bokuto presses his forehead against Akaashi’s and moves them gently through the kitchen. Akaashi’s about to pull away when Bokuto begins humming. 

“What’re you doing?” Akaashi asks with a soft lilt to his voice.

“You’re better than the best.” Bokuto sings, low and soft, his deep voice making Akaashi shiver.

“I’m lucky just to linger in your life.” Bokuto spins them easily and Akaashi feels his heart swell.

“Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right   
Completely unaware,   
Nothing can compare to where you send me,   
Lets me know that it´s ok, yeah it´s ok,   
And the moments when my good times start to fade,” 

His singing builds and Akaashi is drawn into the sweet but quirky song.

“You make me smile like the sun,   
Fall out of bed, Sing like a bird   
Dizzy in my head, Spin like a record   
Crazy on a Sunday night,   
You make me dance like a fool,   
Forget how to breathe, Shine like gold   
Buzz like a bee Just the thought of you can drive me wild,  
Ohh you make me smile” 

Akaashi smiles widely as Bokuto returns to humming and swaying them back and forth. He can’t stop falling even more in love with this man and he isn’t sure he wants to.

“I love you so damn much Keiji.” 

“I love you too.”

“I can’t wait for you to be Bokuto Keiji.”

“Hmm, It’ll sure be a change.” Akaashi says. “But a welcome one.”

“Papa? Daddy?” Shouyou comes wondering in, Bokuto decides he doesn’t want to pull away from Akaashi just yet so instead he scoops Shouyou up and lets the boy rest on his hip. 

“Papa was just singing and dancing with Daddy, wanna join?” at Shouyou’s nod they begin to twirl once more, A little more clumsy than before but still lovely.

They rock around the kitchen, Bokuto returns to singing gently and Shouyou tries to sing along. Akaashi isn’t sure he wants this moment to end. How did he get so lucky? He wonders. 

He had his fair share of struggles, His parents divorcing, Their disapproval of him becoming a father before he was ready and disowning him for the decision. Struggling to juggle being a single father and working his way up the corporate ladder alone. Many nights spent up late with a sick and screaming Shouyou, trying to get work done in the rare moments his son slept. Parenthood was the worst struggle he’d ever faced, but the most rewarding by far.

Watching and helping Shouyou grow up was a privilege and he never wanted to give that up. Which meant he’d given up on the idea of love for himself. Sure he went on dates, but the minute they found out he had a son they would make excuses. Akaashi also feared for Shouyou’s safety, Should he bring home the wrong type of person. 

But suddenly, This man. This perfect man knelt down and let a little boy touch his jacket and hair, Akaashi smiles at the memory. It feels like just yesterday he was panicking over Shouyou’s actions and now here they were. 

“-Iji?”

“Hmm?”

“You zoned out there for a minute, What were you thinkin’ so hard about?”

“The day we met.”

“Oho? Really?” Bokuto sounded a lit less worried.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Being so kind, Letting a little boy touch your jacket, For being chivalrous enough to step into a bad situation, For walking me home, For proving my initial assumptions wrong...For making me fall in love with you.” 

“For loving Daddy and me!” Shouyou decides to jump in making the two adults laugh gently.

“Nah, All of that, That’s nothin’ I should be thanking you for even giving me a chance!”

“Agree to Disagree.” Akaashi says and pulls away. “Now. Shouyou and I will go clean if you’ll start dinner?” Bokuto nods and Shouyou is already running off.

Bokuto snatches Akaashi’s arm and tugs him back, a grin on his lips. “One more.” He says planting a soft kiss on Akaashi’s lips and let shim go. Akaashi shakes his head fondly.

The morning after Bokuto’s return they had a long conversation about the future and the two were currently looking for a new home, Something bigger, With a yard hopefully. Akaashi wasn’t sure he was even himself right now. He was usually a slow moving person, Taking each moment to properly weigh the risks of a decision. He’d built a whole career around it. The thing was, He couldn’t find any risks in going forward with Bokuto. Oh, there were plenty risks, but Bokuto wasn’t the kind of man to throw something out or leave it behind. If it was broken he would sit down and take the time to fix it.

Akaashi wonders around the livingroom and helps Shouyou pick up the strewn toys and papers. Placing everything in the colorful drawers they belonged in. He had found several promising places not too much farther from his work and a little closer to Bokuto’s team gym. 

He looks around the home he’d been living in for the past few years and he could see the signs of his life, Drawings and documents and books.

“Grizzly!” Shouyou cheered as the dog came barreling into the livingroom and bounced around Shouyou. Akaashi smiled and conceded, Maybe things had been changing for a lot longer than he’d realized. It really was time to start moving forward with his life.

Dinner is fantastic as always now that Bokuto practically lives with them, Shouyou bathes and is tucked into bed before 8pm so that Bokuto can read to him. They’re on the fourth book of ‘Deltora Quest’ now and Shouyou absolutely adores it. Akaashi still has trouble controlling his feelings over it. They make such a cute picture with big, muscular Bokuto holding a tiny paperback book reading to his tiny son. 

Akaashi is sitting up in bed, typing away on his laptop when Bokuto finally emerges and crawls in beside him. 

“Hey Hey Hey, My pretty fiance!” He calls happily planting a kiss along Akaashi’s cheek.

“Hello, Would you like to see what I’ve found?” 

“Oho? Did some searching without me? Yeah!” Bokuto leans heavily on Akaashi’s side and Akaashi can’t find it in himself to care. He pulls up his bookmarks and opens a few tabs. All showcasing lovely little homes.

They sit up in bed searching through the nearby homes, saving some and forgetting others. They’ve got a good list going when Akaashi decides to send out e-mails to the realtors. Akaashi’s just glad between him and Bokuto they make enough to afford a house this close to the city. 

“So now we wait?” Bokuto asks leaning his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Yes, Hopefully they will get back to us me-um-Us soon.”

“Hmmm” Bokuto waits for Akaashi to settle the laptop on the large side table before tugging him into a full bodied hug. “Can’t wait..”

“Oh?”

“I wanna be with you forever, I don’t wanna have to keep running between your apartment and mine. Pancake and Spike get lonely.”

“Ah, We should introduce them to Grizzly and Tinta.” Akaashi reminds as he strokes a hand over Bokuto’s soft hair.

“They’ll get along, I mean maybe not at first but Yeah.”

“If you’re sure.”

“It’ll go fine, Ferrets are pretty easy to get along with.”

“Hmm.” Akaashi hums and lets himself rest against Bokuto. To be completely honest he doesn’t need a house, or a yard or any of that. Bokuto and Shouyou are his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm winding down on this one, Should be only a few more chapters now. I think I want to end on the wedding.  
> Finding a song that fits this couple isn't too hard but I wanted one that really suited Bokuto's personality with Akaashi and I absolutely love this song.


	21. Whirl Wind Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl Wind love and Whirl Wind Ending.

The days turn to chaos, Valentines day comes and goes in a flurry of kisses and moving boxes and the weather finally starts to warm up. Much to Akaashi’s enjoyment and endless torture as Bokuto begins to wear less and less clothing. The new house is a cute three bedroom home with a small home office and big back yard. 

Much to their surprise it turns out to be the neighborhood that Oikawa and Iwaizumi moved to as well and they live only a block down the street. So now the boys get to be terrors together everyday.

“Hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto calls after the orange and black blur go sprinting through the house, Grizzly hot on the boys' tail yipping happily “You know what Daddy says about running in the house!”

“Sorry Papa!”  
“Sorry Boku!” The boys ball back, Bokuto shakes his head and wonders how he got here. The boys take off to the back yard, Volleyball in hand and Bokuto laughs. He hears Akaashi getting onto them and he turns back to the livingroom and finds Akaashi’s freshly folded laundry ready to be taken upstairs.

He takes the hamper and carries it upstairs to Shouyou’s room where he carefully treads the mess the boys left in their wake. 

“Phew, I need to call my mom’s and apologize.” He says to himself thinking about all the messes he made as a child.

“What for?”

Bokuto spins around with a bright smile. “Hey Hey Hey! My pretty fiance!” He croons making Akaashi huff a small laugh. The kind that’s so fond it makes Bokuto want to smother it in kisses.

“My thoughtful fiance.” Akaashi answers and walks over where he’s putting away Shouyou’s clothes. “Thank you.” Akaashi says simply and plants a sweet kiss on Bokuto’s forehead. 

“It’s no problem!” 

“Still.”

“I love you! I want to help, even if it’s just something small.” Bokuto admits.

“Hmm. What did you need to apologize for?”

“Oh! I can’t believe how much of a mess kids are. I was never really around them before I met you so I should apologize to my moms. Cuz’ I never realized how much work it was cleaning up after me.” Bokuto explains and places the last shirt in the dresser.

“Quite the handful were you?”

“Hah! More like two handfuls! It’s really a good thing I had three moms to keep me in line.”

“Mama told me about mothers day.”

“Gah!!” Bokuto stumbles a heavy blush covering his cheeks. Akaashi laughs. “I was just trying to be a good son!” He defends himself.

“I’m sure you were.”

“Aw Keiji!” Bokuto curls his arms around him and presses him into a deep kiss.

“I think it’s sweet that yo-”

“Don’t say it!”

“Hmm, I have to go check on the boys. Thank you again.” Akaashi plants one more kiss on Bokuto mumbling softly. “One more.” Before picking up the now empty basket and walking back down stairs. “You should go play with the boys. I’m going to get some work done.”

“Kay!” Bokuto agrees and follows his fiance down the steps.

The boys are excited to be joined by Bokuto who tries his best to keep the two in line and teach them more about volleyball. They’re so obsessed with it, It’s really cute. Tobio really has a lot of talent and while Shouyou lacks natural talent he sure has ambition and energy...So, So much energy.

They spend hours outside under the finally warm sun the small practice net taking a beating during serve practice. The boys really are too young for anything serious but soon Bokuto thinks, They’ll be a force to be reckoned with soon enough.

“It’s time to come in I think.” Akaashi says calmly from the back door. The boys whine but are immediately appeased by thoughts of food and desert.

“I’ll get dinner started.” Bokuto mumbles between kisses. They pull apart when they hear the two boys bicker loudly. 

“Better go keep an eye on them.” Akaashi sighs.

“Mmhmm, They sure are a weird duo. Those two.” 

They share an amused look as Akaashi walks out and the bickering grows faint after a moment. Akaashi oversees the boys washing their hands and helps them pick up their mess, He hums lightly when they break into another small argument. 

When Akaashi finally falls into bed that night he’s exhausted but happy, Bokuto pulls him against his chest and presses kisses into his face. There’s something about the way he kisses Akaashi. How his lips are never perfectly placed like he can’t stop himself from smiling. Akaashi returns a few soft kisses himself before he settles down against his fiance’s chest.

“Just a few more weeks.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t wait! I’m so excited! I want to be married already!” Bokuto is almost too loud but he’s thankfully learned his lesson after waking Shouyou up one to many times.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this. A wedding takes so much longer to plan than just 6 weeks.”

“It’s alright my moms are taking care of most of it! And Màna is a seamstress and can tailor the suits we picked. By the way she wants to know which undershirt you prefer.”

“Nice try, but you won’t get any hint about what my suit looks like until the day I walk down the aisle.” 

“Really?” Bokuto pouts. “That’s the tradition you stick with? If you want to pull that then you have to wear a dress!”

“No.” Akaashi grins. “I’m wearing a suit and It’s not me sticking to that tradition your Mama is making me, To be fair I’m not fighting her on it.”

“Mean!”

Akaashi leans over and gently kisses his fiance. “Goodnight Koutarou.”

Bokuto begrudgingly returns the kiss. “Goodnight Keiji.”

The next few weeks go by in a blur, Akaashi can’t believe how quickly everything is moving. It’s like someone hit fast forward. 

Akaashi is sitting down with the moms when he thinks about it. He really should invite his parents. They disowned him for his choices but...At least he could say he tried as he made out the invitations for Akaashi Hideo and Uchida Kagura. Surely they won’t come, He’s sure to get a stern phone call perhaps, Hideo had always been rather...Straight laced so to say and may disapprove of the wedding. His mother however had always been a wild card, Similar to Bokuto but less in a happy-go-lucky way and more of a cut throat predator. 

He dreads sending them out but crosses his fingers in hopes for no response. Even a returned card listing ‘Not attending’ would be acceptable.

His hopes were dashed when not long after sending them the RSVP’s began flowing in. Their wasn’t many people to invite, Bokuto’s team, Some of Akaashi’s work related friends. Their families weren’t large thank goodness but their friend groups could be chaotic. His parents came in at the same time, Both with the ‘Attending’ box checked, Akaashi sincerely hopes they’ll be civil.

At the end only forty-three people would be in attendance, Not including the servers and priest. Thank goodness. 

“Honey you need to stand still for me.” Màna chides sticking another pin into the pristine white fabric.

Akaashi apologizes and stands as firmly as he can atop the short stool. He looks in the mirror and sees himself. Bokuto had pushed for a dress jokingly but Akaashi much prefers the slick white suit he’s wearing now. His tie is a stark black but the rest of his suit including his shoes is white. A single red rose would be pinned to his lapel and a red pocket square folded in the breast pocket. 

“You seem lost in thought.”

“I’m not quite sure how things went so fast.”

“Our Kou has a way of knowing what he wants the moment he sees it, He also has the ability to drag most people in and get them to follow.” Màna pulls away from her work and gives him a serious look. “If you aren’t ready you can stop this. Kou may be upse-”

“No!” Akaashi startles himself. “I...I..I love him. I want to marry him. I’m just not usually like this. Usually I move slow and think things through thoroughly,” Akaashi trails off and meets Màna’s gaze.

“Oh sweetie.” Màna stretches to wrap her arms around Akaashi. “Then perhaps it was meant to be that you met our Kou. You needed someone chaotic to balance you.” 

“I guess you’re right.”

“Mother’s tend to be.”

Akaashi can’t stop the fond smile at the small woman. They talk easily as she continues to pin and tuck the fabric until if fits perfectly against him and it suddenly hits Akaashi...He’s getting married. He’s not going to be Akaashi Keiji anymore. He’s going to be BOKUTO Keiji and the thought makes him smile. He really is happy things turned out this way.

“Okay then, How does that feel? Good? Good.” Màna nods appreciatively at her work. 

“It’s beautiful Màna.” 

“Of course it is! I had my hands on it.” She says in a way that reminds Akaashi so much of Bokuto that he has to laugh. 

“Not long now.” She says as she helps him down and out of his jacket. 

“Yeah.”

The wedding draws closer with each day and Akaashi feels anticipation build in his chest. He can barely contain himself. He can’t wait to see Bokuto dressed all in black with only a splash of red. His hair would be styled he was assured but differently than usual. He tries to picture it but can only believe the real thing will be better.

Asahi had been a great friend as well, He too was a single father and his overbearing anxiety made it hard for him to make many acquaintances. He had cried when Akaashi invited him and Yamaguchi from work, actually they both had cried. Akaashi teased them mercilessly. Thankfully Asahi had two small daughters willing to be the flower girls. Another thing Mama insisted on having, Hitoka was much too shy to do it alone but her older sister Shimizu promised to walk with her so she agreed. Now that they had met, Shouyou was great friends with Hitoka. Hopefully the exuberant boy would help her out of her shell. 

Everything was black, white, and red. Such a romantic color scheme Akaashi thinks, Especially when he sees that little old gazebo decked in roses and fairy lights. Of course. Of course Bokuto would rent that damn Gazebo from their first date, Of course he would get Oikawa to bully Hanamaki and Matsukawa from HanaMatsu to cater. 

Everything around him reminded him of the whirlwind his love live had been for the last few months. They’d barely been together half a year and he was about to walk down the aisle. This man surely was something. 

Akaashi watched from the nearby building that had been rented for the wedding, He could see his son playing gently with Hitoka, Shimizu and Kageyama. The adults having scolded them for running. Akaashi felt his hands tremble as he looked on at the scene. He could see Bokuto wondering around wearing the biggest grin he had ever seen. It made his heart race.

“Keiji...You’re mother’s here.” Suga says from the doorway. Akaashi takes a deep breathe and hesitates long enough for Suga to continue. “You’re-uh...Your Father as well.” Akaashi grimaces but nods.

“Let them in.”

He doesn’t take his eyes away from the window when he hears shuffling and the silence after the door closes. He’s not sure he’s ready to face his parents, He hasn't seen either since his decision to keep Shouyou. 

“Son..” The gruff voice of his father makes his breathe hitch and his eyes shut tight. Akaashi turns slowly to look at them.

“Father...Mother.” He greets and notices the frowns on their faces. His mother looks just as lovely as always, her hair jet black her eyes piercing blue, but something is different about the two. His father used to stand stiff, Slender shoulders held square and with a stern face. Now his stance has softened and he looks...different. They both look different.

“It’s...It’s good to see you again.” He tries but his voice falls flat.

Akaashi’s eyes go wide when his mother lets out a soft breathy sob. “I’m so sorry Keiji!” She steps forward and holds her arms out. “I’ve made such a terrible mistake!” Akaashi lets himself be pulled into the embrace and shaking from the relief. He’d missed his mother, truly, His family may have never been as affectionate as most but hey were his family. 

He turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder but doesn’t pull away from his mother. He meets the brilliant eyes of his father and stays quiet. 

“I...I too-I have...” Hideo stops to clear his throat before continuing. “I have let my foolish pride get the better of me. It took you inviting me to your wedding of all things to...To make me see...I may not be...Thrilled to see you marrying a man but. I think I gave up that right years ago.” Hideo stares down at his son and can see the man he had become without Hideo being there. “You’ve grown up so well, It pains me to have missed it. Will you accept the apology of an old man?”

His mother pulls back and delicately wipes her eyes before speaking. “I understand if you can not forgive us, What we did was terrible.” She says softly. “Could...Could you give us a chance?”

He looks at his parents and thought of all the times he nearly reached out to them. How badly he wanted them to fawn over pictures of Shouyou, How he could have used their advice and the many times he just needed his parents. He thought of all the times he could have reached out and never did. He knew what Bokuto would do, He knew what he had to do.

The elder two are stunned when their son lets loose a soft cry and steps into their arms. They share a look over his shoulder and know they’ve been blessed. 

“I-” Akaashi’s voice catches in his throat. “I missed you guys so much!” He hugs tighter to his parents. “I wanted-I-I needed...” Akaashi pulls back slightly to wipe his face and collect his thoughts. “H-have you met Shouyou? My son...” 

Hideo shakes his head. 

“He’s...Suga!” Akaashi calls for his best man who peaks in and hides a smile at the reunited family. 

“Yes?”

“Will you bring me Shouyou...He’ll want to meet his Grandparents.” The simple title makes the older two grin, Kagura barely keeping the tears from falling.

Suga nods and disappears with a faint shout for Shouyou. 

“I’m not sure we’ve earned-”

“Shut up Dad-” Akaashi says without much edge and smiles up at the man who looks stunned. 

“Well alright then.” The soft utterance has Akaashi and Kagura laughing gently at the stunned man.

The door swings open to reveal his tiny sunshine son in a white suit covered in red rose petals. It makes Akaashi laugh and pull apart from his parents and kneel down.

“What have you gotten yourself into?”

“We were playing with the petals! We promised to pick em’ all up before the weddin’! I promise!” Shouyou says and hugs tight to his father. 

“Of course, Of course. Shouyou.” Akaashi pauses before lifting the boy onto his hip and turning to the others in the room. “These are my mom and dad. You’re grandparents.” Shouyou eyes the two critically.

“Hi!” He waves his tiny hand and Akaashi sees the smitten look on his mothers face.

“Hello...” 

Shouyou turns to Hideo and his eyes widen and he points, startling the usually stoic man. “Our eyes match!”

Hideo is stunned to see that yes, Yes the boy does have his eyes, it really drives home everything that he’s done. Everything that he’s missed, All because he was too prideful to help his son. No more. He would be a better man. 

“Yes, They do.” He says simply, trying to keep his emotions in check. He holds out his arms and Shouyou is a sudden weight in them. 

“Tell me, Shouyou. This man that’s marrying your...”

“Daddy!”

“Daddy, Yes...um.. The man that’s marrying your daddy. Does he treat you both well?” It’s a silly thing to ask a five year old, but it makes Akaashi’s heart swell.

“Mmhmm!” Shouyou nods in a big motion. “Papa was really really cool! He even-” and suddenly the boy is off, talking a mile a minute and Akaashi nearly laughs at the stunned look on his parent’s faces. They can survive for a short moment, Akaashi pops open the door to find Suga standing there.

“How much longer?”

“I was about to come get your parents and Shouyou, It’s almost time.”

Akaashi nods and turns to shoo out his parents, His mother has a hold of Shouyou and walks out with him and Suga but Hideo stays behind and it sets Akaashi’s nerves on edge.

“Don’t look so frightened.”

“Trying.”

“I...I wasn’t raised to accept this sort of relationship...”

Akaashi feels his heart sink. “I-I Underst-”

“Shush, Keiji.” His father steps forward and runs his fingers over Akaashi’s head. “That doesn’t mean I can’t learn...I want...I have no daughter Keiji...I-hmm.” He trails off for a moment before looking his son in the eye. “I’d like to walk you down the aisle...If..If you’d let me that is.” He finishes awkwardly.

Akaashi feels his heart burst and he lunges forward startling his father. “I missed you! I missed you so much!” He repeats and hugs tight to his father. Maybe it’s the fact he’s getting married in just a few minutes that has him so emotional. Today has been a rollercoaster. 

“Oh son. I’m so sorry.” Hideo curls his arms around his son, Who is close to his height now he can barely stand the thought of everything he missed. 

“I’m not a girl, Is it really okay for you to give me away?” Akaashi asks.

“Well this is your wedding, and you’re the one walking down the aisle.” Hideo reasons. 

“Yes.” Suga says from the doorway startling the two apart. “You can walk him down, but you have to do it now.” He smiles at the two men who are giving him identical startled looks. “Are you ready?”

Akaashi takes one last look out the window, Glances up to meet his fathers eyes and then smiles. He looks at Suga and nods. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed this whole friggen story but I really like it, and I really liked the experience of writing for you guys.  
> Every single comment means so much to me and pushes me forward. Every bit of love and encouragement has inspired me to continue and kept me from giving up entirely when I thought I couldn't finish a multi-chapter story.  
> I'm planning another story, One that I'll work on from today forth and hopefully I can slow it down for you guys. Try my hand at something a little less rushed and more detailed. I can;t wait to post for you guys again. I love every one of you so much.  
> If you ever want to send me a message I'm creating a side Tumblr for you guys to message me at if you'd like - https://cyberthewriter.tumblr.com/  
> There isn't anything there at the moment but I hope to fill it soon with a few short ideas and short stories maybe? I'm not sure what having a dedicated blog is like so bear with me!

**Author's Note:**

> So...My first ever Haikyuu fic and I hope it's good. I literally woke up this morning with the idea and could't help myself so It's a little rough but so are all of my works. Haha, Tell me what you think!


End file.
